Lição de Amor
by Nahy06
Summary: Isabella tem uma vida perfeita, mas tudo muda repentinamente quando recebe a notícia que sua única irmã havia falecido, deixando para ela a guarda de seus filhos. Agora, sem saber o que fazer, terá que lidar com duas crianças órfãs e problemas que nunca imaginou ter. Como engolir todo seu orgulho e pedir ajuda ao homem que jurou a si mesma nunca mais ver.
1. Chapter 1

**Lição de Amor**

 **Autor(a):** Nay Soares

 **Gênero:** Romance/Hentai

 **Classificação: +18**

 **Sinopse:** Isabella Swan tem uma Vida perfeita. Tem o trabalho dos seus sonhos, mora em um dos prédios mais famosos de New York e pode ter o homem que quiser e quando quer. Sua vida era perfeita, mas tudo muda repentinamente quando recebe a notícia que sua única irmã havia falecido, deixando para ela a guarda de seus filhos. Agora, sem saber o que fazer, terá que lidar com duas crianças órfãs e problemas que nunca imaginou ter. Como engolir todo seu orgulho e pedir ajuda ao homem que jurou a si mesma nunca mais ver, trazendo de volta sentimentos, antes, esquecidos.

* * *

 **Capítulo 1**

Existem três regras para o sucesso.

Primeiro: problemas. Não perca seu tempo com eles, evite-os ao máximo isso. Fuja, jogue para o alto, mande-os embora, um dia eles se resolverão sozinhos. Problemas resultam em estresse, estresse resulta em rugas e rugas são horríveis. Foi assim que eu me livrei do meu ex-marido.

Segundo: calma. Pense duas, três vezes antes de tomar uma decisão. Sempre busque o melhor, por isso mesmo que esteja irritada, respire fundo, conte até 10, sorria e seja gentil. Todos cairão aos seus pés, manter a boa compostura é essencial, não importa o momento, seja no trabalho ou na vida social, sempre busque as melhores oportunidades.

Terceiro, porém a mais importante: em hipótese alguma se apaixone. Amor sempre nos traz problemas e nos faz perder a calma. Tomamos as piores decisões, o que ocasiona em um mau desempenho no trabalho e consequentemente na sua vida. Portanto se quiser ter algum sucesso em sua vida, nunca, absolutamente nunca se apaixone!

Zero problemas, paciência e nada de amor. Essas são as três regras que me fizeram ter sucesso.

Claro que tive que abrir mão de algumas coisas no caminho. Como de um casamento que não poderia me acompanhar e de uma irmã caçula que não via há anos.

Não que eu não amasse minha família, porque Angela, seus filhos e marido era provavelmente a única família que eu tinha. Eu os amava, só não conseguia concilia-los com minha vida.

Minha irmã não era como eu, ela casou, teve filhos e ainda vive no mesmo fim de mundo do qual eu praticamente fugi aos 18 anos. Sim, eu havia abandonado Forks para estudar em uma das melhores universidades dos Estados Unidos. Meus pais me deram o maior apoio para isso, sempre buscando o melhor para seus filhos. Infelizmente os dois haviam falecido alguns anos atrás em um acidente de carro, motivo que só me fez evitar mais a pacata cidade.

Depois que terminei a faculdade conseguiu um estágio na _Lifestyle,_ uma revista muito conhecida em New York. Na época pensei que foi sorte, como uma _ninguém_ como eu consegui um emprego em uma restiva dessa? Uma semana depois descobri que minha mãe havia mexido seus pauzinhos. Como minha mãe conheceu uma das editoras na época? Ela era uma pessoas muito... Excêntrica. Fazia amigos onde ia e não foi diferente quando passou uma semana em New depois, com a aposentadoria da editora e recomendação da mesma, fui promovida para o cargo.

– Bom dia Isabella – a porta do meu escritório foi aberta sem nenhum aviso e tive que respirar fundo antes de olhar para cima.

Só havia uma pessoa nessa empresa que insistia em me chamar pelo primeiro nome. Minha irritante e "não sei calar a minha boca" secretaria. Eu simplesmente odeio pessoas que não sabem manter um certo nível de profissionalismo. Jessica Stanley era uma dessas pessoas, umas das poucas que quase me faziam perder a calma. Quase.

– Bom dia Srta. Stanley – frisei o seu nome e ela teve a decência de parecer envergonhada – Como está a minha agenda de hoje?

– A senhora tem uma reunião as 10:00 horas com os fotógrafos e entrevistadores, e mais uma as 11:30 com o editor-chefe – ela passou a mão em seus cabelos castanhos. Tinha esse constante tique nervoso na maioria das vezes que falara comigo, por algum motivo a garota me achava intimidante.

– Tudo bem, ligue para o estúdio para confirmar o local. Não quero que nenhum problema ocorra de última hora. E ligue para todos os profissionais presentes da reunião, confirme a presença de todos.

– Sim Srta. Swan.

– E Jessica... – chamei-a antes de sair – Por favor, antes de entrar bata na porta ok?

Sua cabeça pendeu para baixo e um pouco sem graça ela assentiu, saindo apressadamente.

Suspirei voltando a olhar os papeis em minha mão. Jessica era minha nova assistente, ela estava trabalhando comigo a pouco mais de um mês. Teria um grande futuro, se não fosse por sua boca grande.

Era engraçado como as coisas aconteciam, ontem eu era a assistente desajeitada que era repreendida. Hoje, porém, eu era a chefe que repreendia os funcionários. Certamente muita coisa poderia mudar em pouco tempo.

A tarde eu recebi uma visita que não esperava. James Hunter, um dos filhos do editor-chefe, ele é um dos nossos modelos. Era um típico mulherengo, filhinho de papai. Só trabalhava quando lhe era conveniente e mesmo assim só fazia isso para impressionar suas conquistas.

– Continua tão bela quanto da última vez que a vi – disse ao entrar em minha sala com um sorriso.

– Sr. Hunter, a que devo a honra da sua visita? – rezei internamente para que não fosse mais uma de suas tentativas fracassadas de me convidar para jantar. Eu já estava demasiadamente cansada daquilo.

– Na verdade Srta. Swan... – aproximou-se da mesa que eu estava, recontando-se na mesma com um sorriso, tentando ser sensual e fracassando miseravelmente – Eu estou aqui a trabalho.

– Oh é mesmo? – tentei disfarçar a minha surpresa ao escutar suas palavras e ele se inclinou mais para frente.

– Sim, meu pai me falou um pouco sobre o próximo tema da revista. E eu acho que não existe modelo mais perfeito para esse trabalho do que eu.

De fato, era verdade que já tínhamos um tema para a próxima publicação. "O seu homem ideal" era o tema proposto pelos redatores, meu trabalho consistia em procurar os melhores profissionais, modelos, fotógrafos, entrevistadores, entrevistados, estúdio e etc. Era minha função garantir que tudo saísse o mais perfeitamente possível. Por isso qualquer erro e eu seria a responsável.

Era exatamente por isso que eu não queria James nessa edição.

– James, eu sinto muito, mas acho que isso não poderá ser possível – tentei ser o mais gentil que pude – Já contratamos os modelos e eles provavelmente já estão tirando os fotos nesse momento. Por isso não posso fazer nada agora.

Ele ficou me olhando por um tempo, os olhos desconfiados e semicerrados. Por fim suspirou afastando-se.

– Tudo bem, mas quero que me compense por isso depois – lançou-me um dos seus famosos sorrisos maliciosos, fazendo uma avaliação completa por meu corpo – Um jantar, somente nós dois, amanhã à noite.

– Espere, James! – chamei-o ao vê-lo sair, sem esperar por uma resposta – Droga...

Afundei em minha cadeira, massageando minhas têmporas, cansada.

 _Idiota._

Ao chegar em casa, a noite, e olhar as mensagens gravadas no telefone, uma em particular me chamou atenção.

" _Oi Bella, aqui é a Alice. Liguei para seu celular, mas estava desligado. Eu queria muito, muito falar com você. Não fique chateada ok? Mas é que eu estou com um pequeno probleminha. Lembra do meu amigo Jasper? Pois é como as coisas são, acontece que vamos nos casar! Isso não é um máximo?..."_

Eu tive que parar um pouco para respirar depois que engasguei-me com a agua que bebia ao ouvir as suas palavras. Como assim eles iam se casar?

Concentrei-me no resto da mensagem.

 _"Sei que isso está sendo muito rápido e desculpe por não te contar nada, mas simplesmente aconteceu. Quando você resolver vir aqui eu explico melhor. O problema em questão é que eu estou precisando de uma dama de honra e eu posso ter colocado o seu nome sem querer na lista sem ter te perguntado antes, mas não fique chateada ok? O casamento é em duas semanas e eu não achei ninguém e você é minha melhor amiga, claro que tinha que ser você. Bom era só isso que tinha para avisar. Beijinhos e me ligue assim que tiver algum tempo, precisamos ver o seu vestido e o das outras damas de honra, o meu também... Ah eu vou surtar! Ainda falta tanta coisa! Preciso dos seus dons aqui, você é boa em organizar coisas. Enfim quero você aqui urgentemente! Até logo."_

Ainda estava chocada demais para poder fazer alguma coisa.

Alice foi uma das minhas primeiras amigas na faculdade. Nos demos bem logo de cara e era tão avessa como eu a ideia do casamento. Ela ficou chocada e perplexa quando lhe disse que iria me casar, assim como eu estava no momento.

Eu ainda não acreditava naquilo. Minha imatura e excêntrica amiga iria se casar, e com um dos homens que eu menos imaginava.

Jasper Halle era completamente o oposto de Alice. Um homem de poucas palavras, sério e misterioso. Não sei muito bem como começou a amizade deles, mas nunca imaginei que um dia eles teriam um relacionamento.

Alice era maluca.

Afirmei. Ela mais do que ninguém sabia o quanto um casamento poderia ser problemático, depois de acompanhar o meu ser levado ao fracasso, seu pavor pelo matrimonio pareceu aumentar. Não entendia como ela havia chegado a situação atual.

 _Maluca._

O som do telefone tocando me distraiu. O atendi sem verificar quem era. Com certeza era Alice querendo falar sobre sua mais recente maluquice.

– Isabella Swan? – a voz masculina do outro lado me confundiu.

– Sou eu, o que deseja?

– Eu sou o chefe da polícia, Sam Uley, de Forks. – engoli em seco ao ouvir o nome da cidade. Por alguma razão senti meu coração apertado, como se algo ruim estivesse prestes a acontecer – Você é parente de Angela Swan?

– S-Sim... O que aconteceu? Ela... Ela está bem? – tentei parecer calma, apesar de meu coração estar a mil.

– Ela e seu marido sofreram um acidente de carro essa manhã.

– E-Ela está bem? – _oh não, Deus, por favor não!_ O desespero me tomou, respirar se tornou difícil, minha visão estava turva por causa das lágrimas acumuladas. Tive que me apoiar na parede para não cair.

As palavras que ouvi a seguir fizeram meu mundo desabar.

– Eu sinto muito Isabella... Mas ela não conseguiu resistir aos ferimentos.

* * *

Oi pessoas lindas, espero que gostem dessa história! Sou totalmente nova aqui e realmente espero que aprovem essa fic.

Bom Beijinhos e até a próxima ;)


	2. Chapter 2

Minha irmã estava morta.

Eu ainda não sabia muito bem como processar isso. Angela era tudo que me restava e agora ela se foi.

Eu me sentia culpada. Havia perdido todos os momentos importantes, seu casamento, nascimento dos filhos, o primeiro aniversário... Eu sempre estava ocupada demais para poder ir visitá-la. Motivo esse que nos rendia várias discussões. Eu nunca estive presente na vida dos seus filhos, havia visto os gêmeos somente duas vezes.

O policial que me ligara havia dito tudo. Acidente de carro, parecia até ser uma maldição de família. Os dois haviam ido para Seattle fazer compras quando um animal apareceu na frente do carro e não puderam desviar, o engraçado é que ela odiava compras.

Eu não sei se era por causa do choque ou se eu estava ficando realmente louca. Mas assim que desliguei o telefone comecei a rir. Podia sentir minhas lágrimas caindo por meu rosto, não lembrava a última vez que chorei, acho que no enterro dos meus pais.

Mas isso não importava agora. Minha única irmã, a única família que me restava, havia ido e não a veria nunca mais.

Antes que eu pudesse perceber já estava em um avião em direção a Forks. Durante todo o caminho minha mente estava em branco, não sabia o que pensar. A ideia de ver Angela dentro de uma caixa de metal cercada de flores me apavorava.

Como deveriam estar as crianças? Será que como eu quando soube a morte dos meus pais?

Ninguém havia me contado nada sobre eles. Será que já estavam sabendo?

Eu realmente nunca havia parado para pensar nos dois pequenos pedaços de Angela que ficaram no mundo. Tudo o que eu sabia sobre Louise e Ryan era pouco, somente pelo que Angela me descrevia nos telefonemas. Louise era animada e elétrica, como se fosse ligada 24 horas na tomada, já Ryan era calado e um pouco tímido, o que fazia minha irmã sempre agradecer por isso. Ela não aguentaria duas crianças fora do controle.

Era exatamente por isso que eu não queria ter filhos.

Quando cheguei a Seattle estava chovendo, por um momento eu havia esquecido o constantemente clima daqui.

Preferi pegar um táxi, eu não estava em condições de dirigir.

Lembro-me que sempre achei esse caminho longo. Quando eu me mudei para New York pareceu ser uma eternidade até chegar ao aeroporto de Seattle. Hoje, porém, o caminho pareceu curto, algum tempo depois nós já estávamos em Forks, acho que eu estava tentando evitar ao máximo o que veria a seguir. Era engraçado como o tempo passava rápido quando não queríamos.

Forks continuava igual ao que me lembrara, excessivamente verde e vazia, especialmente hoje.

Preferi não ir para casa, queria enfrentar a realidade o quanto antes. Logo o taxista parou em frente ao pequeno cemitério, havia algumas pessoas do lado de fora. Reconheci uma delas, Gianna a irmã de Eric, estava abraçada a uma mulher chorando copiosamente.

Tive que respirar duas vezes antes de sair do carro.

A maioria das pessoas ali me era desconhecida ou eu não lembrava. Alguns murmuravam seus pêsames, mas eu estava aérea a isso, a única coisa que conseguia ver eram os dois grandes caixões perto do túmulo.

Meus pés pareciam pesados, como se pensassem dez vezes mais do que o normal, meu coração eu já não podia controlar, podia sentir meus dedos gelados. Eu não conseguia mais andar, eu estava tremendo? Talvez estivesse... Não sei, o mundo havia parado ali para mim.

Havia uma foto em cima do caixão. Eles estavam abraçados, sorrindo, os olhos de Eric pareciam estar quase fechados por causa dos seus traços orientais, as maçãs do rosto de Angela coradas, o brilho em seus olhos... Era como se ainda estivesse viva.

Alguém, que não sei, me ajudou a sentar. Podia escutar sua voz longe, mas não conseguia entender bem o que. Meus olhos não conseguiam sair da caixa onde minha irmã estava presa. Morta.

Exatamente como eu me sentia.

–-

O enterro havia sido rápido.

Eles só estavam me esperando chegar para poder enterrá-los. Por um lado eu estava aliviada por não ter que ver Angela de olhos fechados, sem vida. Por outro lado não pude dizer o meu adeus, não ver seu rosto pela última vez.

Os pais de Eric foram muito gentis ao me deixar ficar em sua casa. Ainda não me sentia preparada para entrar na minha antiga casa e vê-la vazia. Depois da morte dos nossos pais Angela se mudou para a casa deles, foi a única herança que eles haviam deixado para nós e ela não queria vendê-la.

Agora eu não sabia o que fazer com aquela casa.

– Tome aqui querida. Isso vai lhe fazer bem – a voz de Maggie, mãe de Eric, me fez acordar e percebi que ela trazia em suas mãos uma xícara.

Ela era uma senhora gentil. Apesar do seu olhos tristes, ainda me mostrava um sorriso, talvez estivesse sentindo alguma compaixão por mim. Ela ainda teria seus outros filhos e marido para a consolarem, ela conseguiria seguir em frente. Já para mim isso seria um caso diferente.

– Obrigada.

– Precisamos conversar sobre as crianças - as palavras de Gianna me fizeram olhá-la com atenção.

– Oh sim, as crianças. Havia esquecido delas, onde estão? – perguntei e todos os presentes na sala olharam receosos para Maggie.

– Bella querida, precisamos conversar - suas mãos pegaram as minhas com gentileza – Nós achamos um documento na casa de sua irmã que lhe dava a custódia das crianças em caso de morte.

A surpresa era evidente em meus olhos. Eu não estava tendo certeza no que ouvia, Angela não seria capaz disso. Ela nunca havia me dito nada sobre isso. Era um engano.

– Isso é um engano - afirmei. Eu não conseguia cuidar nem de mim mesma, como iria criar duas crianças?

– Não é, podemos te provar se quiser. Mas não se preocupe, podemos ficar com as crianças se quiser, só temo que demore um pouco. Sabe como é toda aquela burocracia...

Fechei os olhos por um momento, voltando a morder os lábios, hábito que eu havia parado há muito tempo. Pela primeira vez em anos eu estava hesitando em uma decisão, o que fazer?

– Eu... Eu preciso pensar - disse lhes de uma só vez.

– Compreendendo querida. Te daremos todo tempo necessário para pensar.

– Eu posso vê-las? As crianças? - o sorriso que ela abriu foi enorme.

– Claro, mas acho que elas podem estar dormindo agora...

– Não tem problema. Eu só quero vê-las um pouco.

– Tudo bem. É só subir a escada, segunda porta a direita.

– Obrigada.

Foi difícil, para mim, abrir a porta. Era como se eu estivesse tomando um novo rumo, uma grande decisão, o que não deixava de ser verdade. Pois o que eu encontrasse do outro lado da porta decidiria o meu futuro.

Não me sentia preparada para ser responsável por duas crianças, de duas vidas. Eu mal me alimentava bem! Que futuro esses meninos iriam ter?  
Acho que o que me fez abrir aquela porta não foi o medo que sentia, mas sim porque queria provar a mim mesma que por tudo que Angela se sacrificou valeu a pena, e eu queria ver isso com meus próprios olhos.

Absolutamente nada me preparou para o que veio a seguir. A última vez que eu havia visto os gêmeos eles ainda eram bebês, eles não pareciam em nada com Angela. O menino, Ryan, parecia ser uma miniatura do pai, os olhos puxados, bochechas gordinhas, cabelo preto liso e os traços orientais predominavam, talvez a única coisa que puxara de sua mãe havia sido os olhos castanhos, assim como os meus.

Já Louise era uma mistura, os cabelos castanhos havia puxado da mãe, o rosto delicado lembrava-me o de Renée, minha mãe. Os olhos, que eu havia visto ao nascer, eram os da vovó Swan, o pequeno nariz arrebitado era parecido com o meu e as faces gorduchinhas com certeza havia herdado do pai.

Eles não pareciam ser gêmeos, eram tão diferentes...  
Sem que eu percebesse eu já estava ao lado da cama, onde os dois estavam deitados. Meus dedos corriam pela face de Louise, ela parecia ser tão frágil, como uma boneca de porcelana.

– Você é a fada do dente? – meu corpo congelou por completo ao ouvir aquela doce voz infantil. Estava tão perdida em pensamentos que não percebi as duas orbes verdes me fitando com intensa curiosidade – Você não parece ser a fada do dente...

– Eu não sou a fada do dente – disse-lhe sorrindo – Não me reconhece?

Seus olhos curiosos me fitaram, pensativa. Suas pequenas mãos delicadas seguraram meu rosto, parecendo examinar-me?

– Você é a tia que nunca vem – afirmou convicta parecendo orgulhosa, provavelmente por ter lembrado de quem eu era – Acorda Ryan. A tia que nunca vem está aqui.

Antes que eu pudesse fazer algo ela estava balançando o irmão, o que o fez acordar imediatamente. Eu fiquei um pouco confusa com o comportamento de Ryan, quando o garoto percebeu a minha presença seu corpo se retraiu, inclinando-se para trás, parecia com medo?

– Oi Ryan, eu sou a tia Bella, lembra de mim? – disse tentando acalmá-lo. Não havia entendido seu comportamento. Sua cabeça balou afirmativamente, mas a tensão ainda presente.

– O que a senhora faz aqui? Mamãe disse uma vez que você só apareceria quando o mundo estivesse acabando... O mundo está acabando? – Louise olhou ao redor franzindo as sobrancelhas e suspirei. Isso não estava sendo fácil...

– Não, o mundo não está acabando. Eu vim aqui por causa do... Do que aconteceu aos pais de vocês.

– Ah... – seus olhos desviaram de mim por um momento – A mamãe e o papai foram para o céu não foi?

– Sim, eles foram – admitir isso foi mais difícil do que pensei. Ryan não me olhava nos olhos, mas eu podia perceber seus olhos baixos, tristes.

– E eles vão voltar?

Foi ali, olhando para seus olhos esperançosos, que eu tomei a minha decisão. Eu não conseguia entender o motivo para Angela ter me dado a guarda das crianças, haviam muitas pessoas melhores que eu, pessoas que poderiam fazê-los felizes e ter uma vida normal. Não, eu nunca conseguiria entende-la.

Mas seja qual for o motivo, ela acreditara em mim, e eu deveria fazer o mesmo.

– Não, eles não vão voltar – meus braços os envolveram. Foi um abraço estranho, desajeitado. Os dois não esperavam por tal ato, eu mesma não esperava, pude sentir seus corpos hesitantes, mas aos poucos a tensão diminuiu e eles se entregaram aquele abraço, assim como eu – Mas eu vou cuidar de vocês agora. Eu prometo.


	3. Chapter 3

Ainda tive que ficar dois dias em Forks antes de voltar para New York.

Maggie foi um anjo em minha vida durante esses dois dias. Ela que se ofereceu para cuidar de toda documentação necessária para eu poder levar os gêmeos. Mesmo tendo acabado de perder um filho, ela que cuidou de todos os pertences de Angela e Eric, para dar um destino merecido aos objetos.

Eu não pude ficar muito com as crianças nesse tempo. Tive que ir à escola deles pedir a transferência e ajudar Maggie a empacotar os pertences necessários para viajem, não foi fácil, crianças precisavam de muitas coisas. Terminamos de embalar tudo as 20:00 horas da noite, quando voltamos para casa os dois já estavam dormindo.

No dia seguinte tive que levantar cedo para ir a Seattle compras as passagens e ir ao pediatra dos pequenos, aparentemente Maggie achava que seria bom pedir alguns conselhos para o médico antes da viajem. Pois além de cuidar deles, eu também teria que lidar com uma grande bagagem emocional. Me foi recomendado que eu procurasse um psicólogo, se caso necessitasse.

Ainda tive que ligar para o meu trabalho. Jessica, por enquanto, estava conseguindo segurar as coisas para mim. Ela conseguia ser bem eficaz quando queria.

O único avião que conseguiu, para o meu total desgosto, foi de madrugada. Maggie nos levou até o aeroporto com seu carro, as crianças iam dormindo no banco de trás. Foi uma despedida rápida, a senhora que me acolhera por esses dias me entregou uma lista de coisas que poderiam me ajudar, além do seu número de contato.

Quando chegamos a New York já amanhecera, os gêmeos haviam dormido por todo caminho. Tive que acordá-los para desembarcamos. Louise parecia encantada por todo caminho, no taxi que pegamos ela se esticava para o vidro da janela, impressionada com a quantidade de prédios, seus olhos brilhavam. Já Ryan ficou em silencio, agarrado a um livro, ele havia ficado com o objeto durante todo caminho, não consegui ver o título. Mesmo quando eu tentava falar com ele, suas respostas eram curtas e evasivas.

– Nós vamos morar aqui? – o tom de voz de Louise, ao ver o prédio em que ficava meu apartamento, me deixou apreensiva. Será que ela não havia gostado?

– Sim... – analisei sua reação – Não gostou?

– Isso é enorme! – esticou as mãos para cima. Para o meu total alivio, ela sorria.

– Você gostou Ryan? – tentei com o garoto, mas esse somente balançou a cabeça afirmando, sua expressão não havia mudado.

Suspirei, isso não estava sendo como eu esperava.

Quando entramos no apartamento eu tive um mini ataque de pânico. Ryan não mudou, ficou na porta me esperando como seu rosto baixo, parecendo não saber o que fazer. Já a Louise... Bem a Louise começou a gritar, fiquei preocupada com a garota, procurando algum ferimento que não existia por seu corpo, foi quando ela começou a correr.

Ela parecia, literalmente, ligada na tomada. Seus pequenos pés percorreram por todos os cômodos e a cada um que ia gritava entusiasma. Devo ter ficado paralisada na porta por alguns minutos apenas a observando chocada, antes de entrar com as duas malas.

– Isso é demais Ryan! Tem uma piscina no banheiro! Você precisa ver, ela é redonda e alta, mas é _rasinha._ Eu posso tomar banho nela tia Bella? Posso? Por favorzinho... Eu prometo que não faço bagunça. – falava rápido sem parar me deixando um pouco confusa.

– Er... claro – Pigarrei – Mas antes o que acha de descansar um pouco? Foi uma viajem longa...  
– Mas eu não _tô_ cansada – cruzou os braços com os lábios projetados para frente. Tive que fazer algum esforço para não rir da sua manha.  
– Olha vamos fazer assim... – antes que eu pudesse terminar, senti meu celular vibrando em meu bolso.  
Suspirei ao ver o número no identificador de chamadas e o atendi.  
Meu primeiro erro do dia.  
– Senhorita Swan? – estranhei ao notar o tom de voz de Jessica e andei até o outro da sala.  
– Jessica? O que ouve?  
– Me desculpe estar ligando agora, mesmo você tendo acabado de chegar, mas é que apareceu um problema... – hesitou me fazendo perder a calma.  
– O que aconteceu? Diga logo Jessica!

– Alguém vazou o tema da publicação da revista desse mês – disse de uma vez me fazendo arfar em choque. Isso não podia estar acontecendo...

– Como assim? Me explique melhor.

– Hoje saiu nas bancas a edição da revista _Time._ Claro que não estava tudo completamente igual, mas eram as mesmas pesquisas, a mesma ideia, o mesmo tema! – respirou fundo – O editor-chefe está louco aqui, ele mandou te chamar imediatamente. Eu sei que você acabou de chegar do enterro da sua irmã, mas...

– Eu entendo... – olhei para os pequenos do outro lado – Estarei ai em alguns minutos.

Assim que desliguei, os encarei por alguns segundos. O que eu faria com eles? Não posso deixá-los sozinhos em casa não e também poderia leva-los comigo para meu trabalho, não teria tempo para cuidar dos dois. A não ser...

Sorri com a brilhante ideia em mente.

– Louise, Ryan – chamei-os e seus olhos me fitaram – O que acham de conhecer o trabalho da tia?

– Não sei... – Louise me encarou desconfiada – O que é que você faz?

Sorri sentando ao lado dos dois no sofá.

– Eu trabalho em uma revista.

Seus pequenos olhos aumentaram em surpresa e como um passe de mágica, suas duas orbes verdes pareceram brilhar empolgada.

– Aquelas que a mamãe comprava todo mês e lia pra gente? – a pergunta me pegou de surpresa. Angela nunca gostou de revistas...

Senti meus olhos ficarem úmidos ao me dar conta da verdade e pisquei tentando espantar as lágrimas indesejadas.

– A Ange... A sua mãe comprava as minhas revistas?

– Sim. Mamãe sempre lia pra gente e dizia que a tia Bella ajudou a fazer.

– Bem... – disse, depois de um tempo em silêncio – Vocês querem visitar o meu trabalho?

Ao ver seu enorme sorriso, não precisei mais de respostas.

§§§§

– Vocês entenderam o que eu disse, não é? – perguntei pela milésima vez e os olhos de Louise reviraram.

– Sim, não vamos fazer nenhuma bagunça e ficar em silencio – sua boca estava retorcida. Ela estava aborrecida.

Ryan estava em calado, como sempre, no banco de trás. Eu já estava começando a ficar preocupada com ele.

– Ótimo, então vamos.

Os ajudei a sair do carro e o mais rápido que pude entramos no prédio. Tentei ignorar os olhares confusos e perplexos na nossa direção. Eu lidaria com as fofocas depois.

– Isabella! – olhei para trás ao ouvir gritarem por meu nome e Jessica vinha correndo em minha direção.

– Jessica! – a olhei perplexa ao me agarrar pelos ombros em desespero.

– Você precisa ir _agora_ para a sala de reuniões. O editor-chefe está querendo demitir todo mundo, você precisa falar com ele. Aro não vai ouvir nenhuma pessoa além de você.

– Tudo bem... – suspirei – Você poderia ficar com eles por mim? – ela me fitou confusa e apontei para baixo, a fazendo perceber a presença dos dois pequenos – Esses são Louise e Ryan. Eu te falei deles ontem lembra? Meus sobrinhos...

– Oh claro – disse hesitante, parecia que a ideia de ficar sozinha com eles a assustava.

Revirei os olhos e me voltei para os dois.

– Louise, Ryan essa é minha assistente, Jessica. Ela ficará com vocês enquanto eu estiver ocupada, tudo bem?

– Mas você disse que ia nos mostrar o seu trabalho – reclamou me fazendo sorrir e afaguei sua cabeça.

– Quando eu tiver tempo eu mostro ok?

– Srta. Swan...

– Eu já estou indo Jessica – suspirei me virando, mas antes que eu pudesse dar o primeiro passo, um pequeno puxão na minha roupa me fez voltar.

Olhei para trás confusa e Ryan me encarava com os olhos aumentados. Ele parecia estar tão surpreso como eu com sua ação.

– Ryan? – agachei-me a sua frente – Tudo bem? – ele balançou a cabeça freneticamente, seu olhar variando entre mim e o chão – O que houve?

– Você vai voltar logo? – sua voz não passava de um sussurro.

Eu podia ver o medo em seus olhos, mas por que ele estava assustado? Do que tinha tanto medo?

– Claro que sim – desalinhei seu cabelo com a mão, deixando alguns fios fora de ordem – Eu não vou deixar vocês dois. Eu prometi não foi? Que cuidaria de vocês.

Pela primeira vez ele me encarou sem hesitação e o canto dos seus lábios se repuxaram em um pequeno sorriso, um pequeno, mas verdadeiro sorriso.

A surpresa em meu rosto era evidente. Era a primeira vez que ele sorria para mim!

– Senhorita Swan... – Jessica voltou a me chamar e não pude evitar um suspiro de frustração.

– Eu já estou indo – levantei-me e olhei para os dois pequenos – Vejo vocês mais tarde.

E enquanto eles sumiam pelo corredor com Jessica, fiquei os olhando. Essa era a primeira vez, em muito tempo, que eu não sentia vontade de ir para o trabalho.

§§§

 _Droga!_

Olhei pela centésima vez, para o relógio em cima da mesa e fechei os olhos com força. _Droga!_

Já passara das 18 horas e eu ainda não pude sair daqui. Passei o dia todo ocupada, tive que convencer Aro a não sair demitindo todos os funcionários da empresa e organizar um plano de mestre de última hora.

A próxima edição da revista sairia em uma semana. Eu tinha uma semana para organizar tudo o mais perfeitamente possível e rezar para que nada desse errado.

Ainda não havíamos descoberto quem vazou a informação para a revista _Time,_ nossa maior concorrente. Aro disse que começaria uma investigação secreta na empresa, sem que os funcionários soubessem.

Eu passei o dia todo ligando e marcando reuniões com os melhores profissionais da área. Os redatores estavam com tudo hoje, escrevendo e fazendo novas pesquisas para poderem ser entregues amanhã e começarmos a produzir a revista.

Por medidas de precaução, só seria informado amanhã o tema.

Jessica havia ficado o dia todo com as crianças enquanto eu trabalhava, e já que ela não podia me ajudar, tive que fazer tudo em dobro.

Sai dos meus devaneios pelo familiar toque do meu celular. O atendi sem olhar o número.

 _– Bella_ – reconheci a voz de Alice.

– Oi Alice.

– _Oh Bella, eu sinto tanto_ – sua voz estava chorosa – _Eu não sabia sobre Angela. Só fiquei sabendo hoje. Eu teria ido com você se soubesse, me desculpe._

– Não se preocupe Alice. Eu estava tão atordoada que não lembrei de te avisar. Sinto muito.

Alice não conheceu minha irmã pessoalmente, mas as duas sempre se falavam por telefone.

– _Sou eu quem deve desculpas Bella. Não você._ – suspirou, eu já podia imaginá-la puxando as pontas dos seus cabelos, como sempre fazia quando estava nervosa. – _E... E como foi? Você está bem?_

– Eu estou suportando... As crianças tem me ajudado muito a não pensar muito nisso.

– _Oh meu Deus! As crianças! Como elas estão? Estão bem?_ – foi inevitável não sorrir com sua preocupação. Alice era a última pessoa do mundo a gostar de crianças, ela realmente gostava dos pequenos.

– Estão bem... Eu acho, nós chegamos hoje de Forks... – antes que eu pudesse terminar, ela me interrompeu.

– _Espera! Como assim nós? Bella..._ – arfou em choque – _Não me diga que você os trouce com você?_

– Sim. Eles vieram comigo – ficamos em silêncio por alguns segundos, até eu decidi continuar – Angela me colocou com tutora deles, caso ela e Erik morressem. E eu decidi aceitar.

– _Oh Bella..._ – sua voz estava emocionada e eu podia jurar que ela estaria derramando lágrimas agora – _Eu nunca imaginei que você fosse capaz de fazer isso, mas... Estou orgulhosa de você._

Sorri e a escutei fungar do outro lado, quando voltou a falar parecia mais calma.

– _E aonde eles estão agora? Eu quero conhecê-los o mais rápido possível, pode vir aqui ou..._ – ela parou de tagarelar quando percebeu o meu silêncio. Infelizmente Alice me conhecia demais para o meu próprio bem – _Bella, por favor, não me diga que você está onde estou pensando. Você não faria isso_ – respirou fundo e quando não a respondi continuou, pode sentir a fúria em sua voz – _Droga Bella! Sua irmã acabou de falecer e você já está trabalhando? Eu entendo que goste de seu trabalho, mas ai já é demais!_

– Alice, eu posso explicar...

– _Vá para merda com suas explicações!_ – me interrompeu gritando – _Bella se você se considera minha amiga, saia já desse lugar e vá ficar com seus sobrinhos! Merda Bella, eles acabaram de perder os pais e você os deixa com uma estranha? Não tente negar que eu sei que você os deixou!_ – terminou respirando fundo, quando voltou a falar sua voz estava seca – _Você já fez muita merda em sua vida Bella e eu sempre te ajudei, mas essa... Essa eu não posso perdoar. Se for para continuar assim, é melhor outra pessoa cria-los. Você não é a pessoa certa para ficar com esses meninos. Mantenha isso em mente, adeus._

O telefone em minha mão ficou mudo e o encarei chocada.

Eu não era qualificada para cria-los?

Suspirei com o rosto entre mãos. É claro que não era qualificada. Eu não era minha irmã ou minha mãe, que deixaram tudo para trás por sua família. Diferente delas, eu sou uma pessoa egoísta, que só pensa em si mesma e em seu trabalho.

Que tipo de futuro eu posso dar a essas crianças?

Eles mereciam alguém melhor, alguém que os provesse com carinho e amor, que os colocaria sempre em primeiro lugar. Eu não os merecia, essa era a verdade.

Como um raio, as palavras de antes me atingiram.

 _"Eu não vou deixar vocês dois. Eu prometi não foi? Que cuidaria de vocês."_

Como sou uma idiota. Uma completa idiota.

O celular em cima da mesa voltou a tocar e respirei fundo antes de atende-lo.

– Alice eu...

– _Senhorita Swan_ – parei de falar ao reconhecer a voz de Jessica. Ela parecia aflita.

– Jessica? O que aconteceu? As crianças estão bem? – perguntei começando a preocupar-me.

– _Eu sinto muito senhorita Swan, não sei como aconteceu. Eu havia ido ao banheiro e quando voltei ele não estava mais lá. Eu sinto muito..._ – começou a chorar falando palavras sem sentido me deixando cada vez mais preocupada. Meu coração estava a mil.

– Por favor, se acalme – disse mais para mim mesma do que para ela – Me conte o que aconteceu.

– _É o Ryan_ – soluçou – Ele sumiu.

* * *

Oi o que estão achando? A Bella vai enfrentar muitas dificuldades daqui para frente.

Fiquei muito feliz com os comentários :) Adorei cada um.


	4. Chapter 4

Meu mundo pareceu que havia desabado. Eu nunca me perdoaria se algo acontecesse com Ryan.

 _Era minha culpa. Minha._

Alice estava certa, ela tinha razão, eu que fui idiota demais para não perceber. Eu não era qualificada para ficar com os gêmeos.

Jessica estava como uma louca procurando em todos os lugares, assim como eu. Ela estava se sentindo culpada. Mas estava errada. A culpa era minha, não dela.

Ryan havia acabado de perder os pais, estava em uma cidade estranha, vivendo com uma estranha e se sentindo completamente perdido. Muita coisa deveria estar passando por sua cabeça e eu era a pessoa que deveria lidar com isso, não colocá-lo aos cuidados da minha assistente. A culpa era minha.

– _Eu já verifiquei o parque Isabella, ele não está lá_ – a voz de Jessica do outro lado da linha soava distante.

– Certo... Eu vou procurar nos restaurantes próximos, ele não deve estar muito longe – minha voz soava falha, nem mesmo eu tinha certeza disso.

Já estava escuro, quem sabe o que habita nos becos escuros da cidade, ele poderia encontrar algum bandido, um bêbado ou talvez um...

– _Eu vou continuar procurando. Qualquer coisa aviso a senhora._

Desliguei jogando o celular no banco do lado e suspirei com a cabeça no volante.

Louise estava com Jessica, procurando por seu irmão. Os três estavam comendo em uma lanchonete quando Ryan sumiu. Jessica havia ido levar Louise no banheiro e quando voltou, ele não estava mais lá.

Eu já havia tentando de tudo. Fui a uma delegacia, mas eles somente disseram que só poderiam começar a procurar depois de 24 horas. Eu devo ter gritado alguns insultos e falado o quão incompetente eles eram, tive sorte de não ser presa por desacato a autoridade.

 _Se concentre!_

Ordenei em minha mente e voltei a ligar o carro. Eu ainda não poderia desistir.

O céu estava começando a garoar, mas aos poucos a chuva ia aumentando. _Ótimo!_ Pensei com deboche, isso vai facilitar muito as coisas. Já não bastava a preocupação com ladrões, sequestradores e assassinos, agora teria que adicionar a chuva a eles.

As ruas estavam começando a ficar mais vazias. As pessoas corriam para se abrigar da chuva, o céu ficava cada vez mais escuro.

Foi quando eu vi, não muito longe um garoto. Estava de costas para mim e uma mulher o puxava, mas ele tentava se soltar, eu não conseguia o ver muito bem, por causa da chuva que se intensificara. Não pensei duas vezes, saltei do carro, em meio ao transito, ouvindo as buzinas dos motoristas irritados, mas as ignorei e continuei correndo em direção ao garoto.

Minhas mãos tremiam em antecipação para tocá-lo.

– Ryan! – o puxei pelo ombro sentindo o alivio crescer dentro de mim, mas ao olhar em seus olhos a decepção se mostrou presente.

O garoto me olhou confuso, seus olhos tão claros como o céu pareciam surpresos. Só uma coisa passou por minha mente.

 _Não era ele._

– O que você quer? – escutei a voz sobressaltada da mulher, percebendo o modo protetor como ela puxara o menino para trás de si, tentando o proteger. Provavelmente era sua mãe.

– Me desculpe, eu... Eu pensei que era outra pessoa – a mulher me encarou desconfiada e sem dizer mais nada, parti em direção ao carro.

A chuva caia forte sobre mim, mas eu não me importava. Tão rápido como o alivio veio, ele se fora. Eu estava perdida.

Ao entrar no carro, limpei as lágrimas com brusquidão e o liguei saindo silenciosamente, escutando as reclamações dos outros carros.

O frio rapidamente se mostrou presente, minhas roupas molhadas pingavam no carro, molhando o banco e consequentemente o chão. Pensar em Ryan estar nessa situação em algum lugar, com frio, andando sem rumo e a mercê do perigo, trouxeram mais lágrimas em meus olhos. A culpa era minha.

 _Minha._

Olhei para o banco do lado e percebi que o celular piscava. O atendi rapidamente rezando para ter alguma notícia de Jessica.

– Alguma notícia? – perguntei ansiosa.

– _Não... Eu ia perguntar o mesmo_ – suspirou – _Estou preocupada, a chuva piora a cada instante. Louise disse que Ryan tem medo de trovões, espero que não haja nenhum hoje._

– Eu também...

– _Você não faz nenhuma ideia de onde ele possa estar?_

Se eu fazia alguma ideia? Claro que não.

Para onde uma criança assustada iria? Obvio que ele iria a procura da mãe, mas Angela não está mais aqui... Então só restaria procurar por uma pessoa em que ele confiasse, mas...

Congelei com o se passara por minha cabeça.

 _Não pode ser..._

– Jessica... Eu tive uma ideia agora. Preciso ir, qualquer novidade te ligo.

Desliguei sem esperar uma resposta e acelerei o carro o mais rápido que podia. Talvez não passasse de uma ideia louca da minha cabeça, mas uma pequena parte de mim acreditava que aquilo fosse verdade.

E eu só esperava que eu estivesse certa.

Em poucos minutos estacionei em frente ao prédio da _Lifestyle._ Não havia quase ninguém, o porteiro estava quase caindo da cadeira quando entrei, ele não percebeu minha presença.

Corri para o elevador, parando em meu andar e comecei olhando em todas as mesas que passava. O lugar não poderia estar mais silencioso.

Parei em frente à minha sala e respirei fundo abrindo-a.

– Ryan? – perguntei um pouco auto, mas ninguém respondeu.

Será que eu estava errada? Não podia ser verdade mesmo, afinal por que ele viria me procurar? Logo eu a pessoa que o abandonara na hora que mais precisava...

Sem esperança, eu estava para sair quando escutei um soluço baixo. Varri meus olhos pelo local, mas não havia ninguém.

Aproximei-me da minha mesa e um suspiro de alivio saiu de mim quando vi o pequeno garoto, escolhido debaixo da mesa, com o rosto enterrado entre os joelhos.

– Ryan... – sentei-me no chão, ao seu lado e um pouco indecisa toquei em seu ombro. Quando seus olhos olharam para mim pude sentir a dor em meu coração, ao ver seus rosto banhado por lágrimas.

Eu não poderia me sentir pior.

 _Me perdoa Ryan, por favor, me perdoa..._

– O que você faz aqui? Estávamos tão preocupados com você... – tentei tocá-lo, mas ele se esquivou da minha mão.

– Você prometeu... Você prometeu que não iria nos deixar – baixei os olhos, sentindo-me tão miserável que não conseguia olhá-lo.

 _Me machuque, grite comigo, faça qualquer coisa. Mas, por favor, por favor, mais do que qualquer coisa, por favor. Não me mostre esses olhos._

– Me desculpe Ryan, eu...

– Não! – gritou com os olhos cheios de magoa – Você mentiu! Você é como todos os outros adultos. Você é uma mentirosa!

– Eu sei. E eu... Eu sinto muito Ryan. Não sou sua mãe, não vou saber cuidar de vocês como ela cuidava, e as vezes você pode se decepcionar comigo, como agora. Também não posso te prometer que de agora em diante vou ser perfeita. Eu não sei contar histórias ou cantar canções de ninar, também não sei cozinhar e mal me alimento direito, sou tão criança como você e sua irmã.

Terminei com um suspiro, a verdade era mais dolorosa do que podia imaginar. Vendo agora, eu parecia mais uma criança medrosa do que uma mulher adulta e independente. Estava na hora de crescer e encarar a realidade.

Voltei a olhá-lo determinada – Mas eu estou disposta a cuidar de vocês, quero aprender com vocês e...

– Aprender? – me interrompeu com os olhos confusos e sorri um pouco.

– Sim, aprender. Eu aposto que você sabe contar mais histórias do que eu ou assar bacon com ovos. A única coisa que sei fazer em um fogão é colocar água em uma panela – dessa vez ele riu, mas pouco me importei. Era melhor que ver lágrimas em seus olhos. – Está vendo? Eu preciso mais de cuidado que vocês.

Parei de sorrir e o encarei seria.

– Então o que acha? Mesmo sabendo de tudo isso. Você ainda quer morar com essa tia irresponsável e medrosa? Você ainda quer viver comigo?

Seus olhos me encararam pensativos, nesse momento ele parecia um pequeno homem e não uma criança com apenas alguns anos de idade. E finalmente, depois do que me apareceu anos, sua resposta veio.

– Mas você também precisa de cuidado tia Bella.

– Vamos cuidar um do outro. O que acha? – levantei minha mão, com o dedo mindinho erguido – Temos uma promessa?

– É uma promessa – disse juntando nossos dedos, selando nossa promessa e não pude evitar.

Passei meus braços ao seu redor, o puxando para um abraço inesperado. E para minha completa surpresa e alivio, ele retribuiu o ato igualmente.

– Obrigada Ryan. – disse com a voz embargada, sentindo a umidade em meus olhos – Obrigada por confiar em mim.

– Você é uma chorona tia – comentou depois de se afastar, me olhando enquanto limpava as lágrimas em meu olhos com sua mão.

– Vamos manter segredo sobre isso. Certo? – levantei, com ele em meus braços.

Ele balançou a cabeça e me encarou em silencio por alguns segundos, antes de enterrar sua cabeça em meu ombro.

– Eu queria que mamãe estivesse aqui – murmurou baixinho me fazendo engolir em seco.

– Eu sei... Também queria que ela estivesse aqui – o apertei em meus braços, sentindo o aperto em meu coração – Infelizmente ela não pode mais estar. Por isso, sempre que senti saudade da sua mãe, pode vir me abraçar. Eu prometo, não importa o momento ou circunstância, sempre irei ajuda-lo a suportar essa dor, assim como vocês me ajudam.

Seus braços me apertaram com mais força e logo em seguida senti suas lágrimas caindo em meu ombro.

Fiquei em silêncio o deixando chorar por sua mãe. Eu iria cumprir a minha promessa dessa vez, mesmo que tivesse que enfrentar muitos desafios mais a frente, eu não iria decepcioná-los mais.

Essa era uma promessa que eu fiz a mim mesma.

 _Me desculpe Angela, desculpe-me por decepcioná-la por tanto tempo._

§§§§

– Ryan! – Louise gritou correndo em nossa direção – Você tá todo molhado.

Havíamos acabado de chegar em casa. Eu havia ligado para Jessica informando que tinha o encontrado e pedi que me esperasse em meu apartamento com Louise.

– Senhorita Swan – Jessica veio ao meu encontro. Ela estava visivelmente aliviada – Que bom que estão bem.

– Não aconteceu nada demais Jessica – suspirei a olhando agradecida – E muito obrigada por tudo. Não sei o que faria sem sua ajuda.

– Não precisa agradecer. A culpa foi minha...

– Por favor, não vamos falar mais disso. O que importa é que ninguém se machucou – sorri para ela, provavelmente desde a primeira vez desde que nos conhecemos e isso pareceu surpreendê-la – Você pode ir para casa se quiser, já te prendi demais por hoje.

– Não se preocupe com isso. Mas é verdade que preciso ir para casa – sorriu pegando sua bolsa – Fico feliz que tudo tenha dado certo no final.

– Eu também... – abri a porta para deixa-la passar, mas antes que saísse falei – Muito obrigada mesmo, por tudo que fez.

Ela sorriu e sumiu pela porta. A fechei e suspirei me apoiando na mesma. Esse tinha sido um longo, longo dia.

Ao olhar para frente me deparei com dois pares de olhos confusos e sorri.

Foi então que notei o estado de Ryan. Eu estava tão aliviada e flutuando de alegria que havia esquecido. Ele ficara muito tempo na chuva e estava com a roupa completamente encharcada.

Desesperada o mandei subir para o banheiro e Louise foi junto. Corri para o meu quarto e peguei duas toalhas e fui para o banheiro.

Louise já estava ligando a água da banheira e sorria animada, mas eu estava mais preocupada com seu irmão. Deixei a água da banheira encher para banhá-los.

Não foi uma tarefa muito fácil. Louise queria mais brincar e espalhava a água por todo banheiro, eu teria uma grande bagunça para limpar depois. Ryan já foi mais comportado e me deixou banhá-lo sem problemas.

O pior foi quando chegou a hora de sair. Ela fez um pequeno show para não tirá-la. Tive que prometer que a levaria para piscina no fim de semana a fim de sair. Essa menina conseguia ser mais dramática que Alice quando queria.

– Você está quente Ryan – Louise comentou, enquanto eu os vestia e a olhei confusa.

– Tem certeza Louise? – perguntei depois de verificar a temperatura do pequeno com a mão – Não estou sentindo nada demais.

– Mas eu _tô_ – disse me olhando preocupada – O Ryan tá _dodói?_

– Eu não sei... – meus olhos variavam de um para o outro, sem saber o que fazer – Você está sentindo alguma coisa Ryan?

– Minha cabeça dói – disse levando a mão a cabeça. Engoli em seco o olhando preocupada. Céus, o que eu iria fazer?

– Tudo bem, vamos... Vamos ver se tenho algum remédio aqui. Por enquanto, fique deitado aqui. Tudo bem?

Ryan assentiu devagar e corri para o andar de baixo, tentando lembrar de todos os conselhos de minha mãe quando estávamos doente.

Já passaram das 2 horas da madrugada. Eu estava em um estado de pânico. Sentia-me esgotada, como se tivessem sugado cada gota de energia do meu corpo nessas poucas horas. Minhas mãos tremiam com medo enquanto encarava o telefone mudo em minha mão.

O céu parecia estar desabando lá fora, trovões ecoavam auto, como se o mundo tivesse desabando. E na verdade, o _meu_ mundo estava desabando. Ryan havia acabado de ter mais uma seção de vômitos, seu corpo estava pálido, a febre aumentara mais a cada instante, ou era assim que eu pensava, não sabia. Eu me sentia completamente perdida.

Há alguns minutos a energia havia acabado. O apartamento estava em um escuro total, a não ser por algumas velas que eu havia espalhado pelo local. Depois de muitas promessas a Louise, dizendo que seu irmão estaria bem quando acordasse, ela havia ido dormir. O problema era que eu não fazia a mínima ideia do que fazer.

 _Por favor senhor, não deixe que nada aconteça a ele. Eu não suportaria._

Quem poderia me ajudar? Não havia a mínima chance de eu leva-lo de carro ao hospital nessa chuva, eu poderia acabar perdendo o controle do carro e causando um acidente pior. Mas eu também não fazia a mínima ideia para quem ligar em uma hora dessas.

– Tia Bella... – sua voz fraca me fez correr em sua direção. Ajoelhei-me perto da cama segurando sua pequena mão, com medo de feri-lo mais. Deus, por que isso está acontecendo?

– Sim pequeno? Eu estou aqui... – tirei seu cabelo molhado de suar de sua testa. Seus olhos lutavam para se abrir. Deus ele estava tão fraco...

– Está doendo... Está doendo tia... Faz parar. – seu soluço rasgou o meu coração. Agarrei-me a sua mão com mais força, sentindo meus olhos pinicarem. _Por favor, meu Deus, por favor, me ajuda. Não o deixe sofrer, tudo menos isso._

– E-Eu vou fazer algo querido. Prometo. – falei repetindo "prometo" debilmente até seus olhos voltarem a fechar-se, mas a expressão de dor ainda em seu rosto.

Encarei o vazio do apartamento. Tudo parecia tão frio de repente... Antes aqui era o meu refúgio, meu lar, perfeito para relaxar e trabalhar, mas agora tudo parecia grande demais, sufocante demais.

Eu precisava fazer algo, não poderia deixa-lo sofrendo mais.

Peguei o celular em minha bolsa passando meus olhos pelos contatos rapidamente. Eu poderia ligar para Alice, ela poderia me ajudar a levá-lo ao hospital, ou talvez Jessica...

Por um momento um número me veio à cabeça, fazendo meu corpo congelar. Um número muito familiar que eu não usava há bastante tempo. Fechei os olhos por um momento, inclinando a cabeça para trás, respirando profundamente.

 _Por Ryan._ Disse antes de voltar a abrir os olhos e liguei o aparelho, digitando aquele número que eu jurei a mim mesma nunca mais voltar a ligar.

A espera era agonizante, _tumm..._ O celular tocava, minha respiração estava falha, minhas mãos suavam, _tumm..._ Mais uma vez e mais uma, _tumm..._ Ele não atendia. Eu já estava quase desistindo quando atendeu.

– Bella? – perguntou confuso, com a voz rouca de sono, a voz que eu já havia ouvido muitas e muitas vezes. Fechei os olhos por um momento, tentando afastar as lembranças. _Não agora_. Abri minha boca para responde-lo, mas nada saia. _Vamos, por Ryan._ Repeti em minha mente, antes de responder.

– Edward, eu... Eu preciso da sua ajuda.


	5. Chapter 5

Eu não lembrava a última vez que o havia visto.

Bem na verdade eu lembrava. Estávamos em uma sala, com o meu advogado e o dele, o juiz perguntara "vocês tem certeza disso?" e eu balancei a cabeça sem o olhar em seus olhos. Nós apertamos nossas mãos, foi a última vez que o toquei de verdade, e eu parti sem olhar para trás.

Eu realmente não sabia como me sentir com o nosso divórcio. Eu ainda o amava? Não sei... Tudo o que passara na minha cabeça naquela época, era o quanto eu queria me ver livre daquilo. Estava cansada, cansada de tudo, das brigas sem sentido, os ciúmes, a desconfiança... Tudo havia mudado, eu mudei. Quando nos casamos eu era uma garota diferente, sonhadora, boba, simples. Depois que comecei a trabalhas na revista tudo mudou, eu tinha que me vestir melhor, ser mais sociável, mais amigos... Foi então que tudo mudou.

Naquela época eu só tinha a certeza de uma coisa: Edward Cullen não poderia amar a nova eu.

Ele queria filhos, uma vida calma, familiar e eu totalmente não me via assim naquela tempo. Minha ambição por crescer profissionalmente nos afastou e ambos sabíamos que não poderia dar mais certo.

Depois que nos separamos, minha mudança só piorara. Minhas roupas ficaram mais justas, cortei meu cabelo, passei a usar coisas que eu odiava antes, como maquiagem, cremes de peles. Era como se uma novo Isabella houvesse nascido, e essa nova Isabella não estava disposta a pensar no seu ex marido. Eu me enterrei no trabalho para esquecê-lo.

 _Esqueça-o._

 _Esqueça-o._

 _Esqueça-o._

Era uma ordem que eu me dava todos os dias. Afastei-me da minha família, afastei-me dos nossos amigos. Minha vida só rodava em torno do meu trabalho.

 _Esqueça-o._

 _Esqueça-o._

 _Esqueça-o._

Mudei-me para o lugar mais longe possível dele. Evitei a qualquer custo o hospital em que ele trabalhava como neurologista, com medo de cruzar com o mesmo caminho que ele, respirar o mesmo ar. Eu queria fugir, e o foi o que fiz.

Ele me desnorteava, fazia-me esquecer quem sou, hipnotizava-me com seus misteriosos e atraentes orbes verdes, atraia-me de um modo que nenhum outro fez. Eu tinha que fugir. Eu não podia, não conseguia e não queria me manter longe dele. Eu precisava fugir.

– Bella? – a sua voz suave me trouxe de volta para realidade e levantei-me antes que percebesse, o olhando ansiosa.

Ainda era estranho, vê-lo aqui, falando comigo de forma calma e pacifica. Sabia que tinha perguntas, seus olhos estavam confusos e pareceu perplexo assim o recebi em minha casa, quase implorando para olhar Ryan, e mesmo estando muito confuso atendeu ao meu pedido.

– Como ele está? – meus olhos varreram para o quarto que Ryan estava, esperando que ele aparecesse saudável, como um milagre, e sorrisse para mim dizendo que está bem e eu o abraçaria e pediria perdão até que minha voz não aguentasse.

– Ele vai ficar bem – assegurou me dando aquele sorriso gentil, que eu sabia que oferecia a todos os seus pacientes desesperados. – Talvez fique gripado, mas alguns analgésicos e repulso o deixarão bem em pouco dias.

Senti como se um peso houvesse sido tirado dos meus ombros e desabei no sofá, soltando um suspiro de alivio.

– Obrigada, eu não sei o que faria se você não tivesse me ajudado. – lhe ofereci um sorriso agradecido e eu podia perceber o quanto ele estava se segurando para não perguntar.

– Não precisa agradecer.

– Por que não senta? – suspirei indicando o sofá a minha frente. – Aposto que tem muitas perguntas.

– Algumas. – sentou-se à minha frente e o olhei, esperando começar. – Seu filho?

O olhei chocada por um momento. Ele sabia que isso era impossível, não fazia nem três anos que havíamos nos separado, era impossível eu ter um filho da idade de Ryan.

– Não foi isso que quis dizer – continuou ao perceber meu olhar. – Ele pode ser adotado, mas se for o caso, suponho que tenha casado novamente. – arqueou uma sobrancelha e olhou discretamente em volta, provavelmente procurando por meu marido imaginário.

– Não, claro que não. – empurrei o cabelo para trás com um suspiro – Ele não é meu filho e eu não casei novamente.

Ficamos em silêncio por um momento e eu evitava seus olhos, mesmo que sentissem os seus sobre minha mim.

– Bella – disse olhando-me com cautela, depois de um tempo – Não me diga que está se envolvendo com algum homem casado...

Tentei não demostrar o quanto suas palavras haviam me afetado. Era isso que ele pensava de mim? Uma mulher irresponsável e hipócrita que se deitava com homens sem moral?

– Não – disse tentando soar indiferente, porém minha voz demostrou o quão magoada me sentia. – Eu não estou me envolvendo com ninguém.

– Me desculpe. – pediu depois de um silêncio constrangedor, parecendo arrependido – Não foi a minha intenção magoá-la.

– Tudo bem – dei de ombros, evitando seus olhos.

– Então de quem é essa criança?

Antes que eu pudesse responder, pequenos passos na escada chamaram-me a atenção, e não só a minha. Louise caminhava sonolenta, carregando um ursinho de pelúcia branco e passava a mão em seus olhos sonolentos. Imediatamente levantei-me, indo em sua direção.

– Louise? – agachei-me a sua frente, pegando-a em meus braços – O que faz aqui querida? Deveria estar dormindo.

– Ryan... – murmurou com um bocejo – Ryan tá bem?

Sentei no sofá com ela em meus braços, percebendo o olhar penetrante de Edward em mim, mas não o olhei.

– Sim, ele está bem – sorri um pouco, tirando o cabelo de frente dos seus olhos – Ele só está descansando agora. Tudo bem? Depois você pode ir vê-lo.

Ela balançou a cabeça e a deitou em meu peito. Foi nesse momento que ela percebeu que não estávamos a sós no cômodo.

– Quem é ele? – perguntou e seus olhos se voltaram para mim – É seu namorado?

Meus olhos aumentaram em surpresa evidente e quase engasguei-me com sua pergunta. Levou alguns segundos para minha voz voltar a mim.

– N-Não, ele é... – pigarrei tentando ter mais controle sobre mim mesma – Ele é um... Amigo. Veio cuidar do Ryan.

Seus olhos ainda ficaram em mim por alguns segundos, antes de se virar-se para Edward com curiosidade.

– Você é o homem que dá aquele remédio ruim? – antes que ele pudesse responder, Louise se virou para mim – Tia não deixa ele dá o remédio ruim. O Ryan não gosta.

Essas eram as vezes em que eu me via em um dilema mental. Por um lado eu queria atender ao seu pedido, olhar aqueles olhinhos suplicantes faziam você querer ceder tudo, mas eu também sabia que Ryan precisava tomar o remédio e que teria que dizer não a ela. Realmente crianças são seres muito difíceis.

Eu precisava urgentemente de livros sobre paternidade.

– Louise, não é? – para minha salvação Edward começou a falar e respirei aliviada.

– Sim e como você se chama tio? – os lábios de Edward se curvaram em um sorriso com o _tio._ Acho que era sua primeira vez com a palavra.

– Eu sou Edward.

– Seu nome é muito complicado. – o olhou com uma careta pensativa – Posso te chamar de tio Ed?

Olhei para o outro lado, tentando prender o riso. Eu sabia o quanto ele odiava ser chamado de "Ed" desde que seu irmão, Emmet, passou a chamá-lo assim quando eram crianças.

– Claro – disse, mas não parecia muito contente com isso – Louise, acho que seu irmão vai precisar tomar o remédio para ficar bom. Você não quer que ele fique bom? – ela arregalou os olhos e balançou a cabeça freneticamente o fazendo sorrir.

– Mas o Ryan não gosta. – reclamou com os braços cruzados e Edward a fitou pensativo.

– Então fazemos assim. Eu vou dar um remédio que não é tão ruim, ele tem gosto de morango. Você gosta de morango? – ela assentiu imediatamente e dessa vez não pude evitar um sorriso – Ótimo, então você vai ser minha ajudante. Eu vou encarregar você de dar o remédio ao Ryan direitinho, todos os dias e no final você e seu irmão vão ganhar um presente...

– Presente? – interrompeu com os olhos brilhando animada.

– Sim, mas tem que fazer tudo certo, ok?

– Sim! – gritou animada e a olhei surpresa.

– Shiii... Fale mais baixo Louise, seu irmão está dormindo... – a olhei tentando repreendê-la, mas não conseguia parar de sorrir.

– Desculpa.

– Tudo bem, agora suba para dormir. Amanhã eu vou precisar da sua ajuda para cuidar do seu irmão, tudo bem? Tem que estar bem descansada – toda animação sumiu do seu rosto e ela me fitou com os olhos tristes.

– Você vai trabalhar de novo? – mais uma vez naquela noite, senti como se recebesse um soco no estomago ao me lembrar do que fiz. Eu sou tão idiota.

Fechei os olhos por um momento, tentando me recompor e quando voltei a fitá-la acariciei seu rosto com carinho, antes de me aproximar e depositar um pequeno beijo em seus cabelos.

– Não – disse decidida, depois de me afastar – Amanhã e até o Ryan ficar bem, vou ficar com vocês dois em casa.

Seu sorriso em resposta foi enorme e antes de sair correndo, me deu um abraço apertado, o que me surpreendeu muito e sumiu pela escada.

– Então... – Edward começou logo que Louise subiu e voltei a olhá-lo – Quer me explicar o porquê dos filhos da sua irmã estarem aqui?

Respirei fundo antes de começar. Edward conhecia pouco minha irmã, quando nos separamos as crianças estavam com 3 anos, por isso que ele não havia as conhecido. Imaginei que depois que ouvisse o nome dos gêmeos saberia quem eram.

Ele ficou em silêncio enquanto me escutava explicar tudo.

– Eu sinto muito sobre a Angela, Bella – disse, depois de um tempo em silêncio – Se eu soubesse teria lhe ajudado.

– Não, tudo bem – neguei, balando a cabeça – O Ryan e a Louise tem me ajudado muito a... Superar isso. Eu só queria poder ajuda-los também, eles são tudo que tenho. Sinto como se não estivesse fazendo nada.

– Você está errada. Só o fato de você se importar é muito Bella, essas crianças se abriram para você e mesmo que não veja, você os ajuda de um modo que não há palavras. São as pequenas ações que importam – seus olhos me encaravam tão profundamente, que me fizeram desviar o olhar, era como se pudessem ver minha alma. – Você mudou Bella.

– E isso é ruim? – tomando coragem, voltei a olhá-lo e dessa vez conseguir não desviar o olhar.

– Não, pelo contrário. – sorriu minimamente, um dos seus famosos sorrisos tortos, que já havia visto tantas vezes – É muito bom.

Levantei-me abruptamente torcendo as mãos nervosamente, antes de me virar e começar a caminhar em direção a cozinha.

– Você deseja alguma coisa? Posso preparar algo se estiver... – uma tontura forte me atingiu e arfei apoiando-me na parede, antes que pudesse cair no chão.

– Bella – Edward apareceu de imediato a minha frente e tocou em meu rosto. O modo medico estava ligado – Você está queimando em febre.

– Deve ser porque... Porque fiquei muito tempo na chuva – gemi de dor, quando senti uma dor forte na cabeça e levei a mão ao local.

– Você é tão absurda Bella. – suspirou antes de colocar o braço em volta da minha cintura – Fica tão preocupada com os outros que esquece de si mesma. – ajudou-me a ficar de pé, mas minhas pernas pareciam não ter mais força – Consegue andar?

Balancei a cabeça e fechei os olhos quando outra tontura veio. Logo em seguida não senti mais o chão e braços fortes me seguravam, fazendo-me arfar surpresa.

– Não se preocupe, pode descansar – senti seu corpo se mover e deitei em seus braços fechando os olhos. Queria poder permanecer acordada, mas meu corpo e meus olhos não me obedeciam – Eu vou cuidar de você agora.

Em algum momento enquanto andava a inconsciência me dominou. Eu sentia que isso era errado, eu precisava ficar acordada, cuidar do Ryan, olhar a Louise... Mas deixei isso de lado por enquanto. Pela primeira vez em muito tempo, eu me sentia em casa.

...

– _Você não precisa fazer isso, sabe._ – _funguei com a voz rouca, tentando dormir, mas ele ainda continuava ali me assistindo e bufei tentando o empurrar da cama_ – _Edward você precisa trabalhar!_

 _Escutei sua risada rouca perto do meu pescoço, enviando arrepios por todos o meu corpo e me amaldiçoei internamente por isso. Nem mesmo doente esse corpo para de deseja-lo._

– _Eu não tenho que trabalhar. Troquei de plantão com Garrett hoje_ – _seus braços me abraçaram por trás e senti o beijo que depositou em meu pescoço, fazendo-me arrepiar ainda mais_ – _Minha obrigação é cuidar da minha linda esposa doentinha._

 _Suas mãos desceram por minha cintura, como combustão, meu corpo se acendia em uma queimação prazerosa, adentrando na camisa dele, que eu usava, e o senti subir devagar o tecido fino. Estava quase chegando aos meus seios quando bati em sua mão, o que o fez gargalhar._

– _Edward! Você vai ficar gripado também..._ – _antes que eu pudesse reclamar mais, sua língua áspera em meu pescoço me fez pular para frente._

– _Eu não ligo_ – _sussurrou fazendo-me olhá-lo e se inclinou beijando levemente meus lábios_ – _Se eu ficar doente, isso é mais um motivo para ficarmos na cama e eu vou ter você todinha para mim pelos próximos dias._

 _Semicerrei os olhos em sua direção, mas não aguentei ficar com cara feia por muito tempo. Suspirei e lancei os braços ao seu redor._

– _Você é muito possessivo sabia?_ – _ele sorriu me puxando para mais perto e dessa vez não reclamei quando suas mãos desceram por meu corpo, puxando vagarosamente a única peça intima que eu usava._

– _Eu sei_ – _soltei um gemido involuntário quando seu rosto desceu para meu pescoço, beijando e lambendo a pele exposta_ – _Mas é verdade que você é todinha minha, Bella._

– _Assim como você é meu_ – _sorrimos um para o outro, antes dele juntar nossos lábios, em um beijo lento e demorado._

– _Ah Bella..._ – _sorriu arfante quando nos separamos e gemeu quando mordi o modulo de sua orelha, me puxando mais para perto, fazendo-me sentir certa parte do seu corpo que estava bastante acordada_ – _Você não sabe o quanto amo quando você fica toda possessiva._

 _..._

Abri os olhos arfando olhando ao redor e quando percebi que estava sozinha no meu quarto, suspirei me jogando para trás. Fechei os olhos lembrando do sonho que tive e balancei a cabeça. Tentando afastar tais pensamentos.

 _Não pense nisso._

Ordenei a mim mesma e respirei fundo. Os poucos raios de sol entravam pela janela, o céu ainda estava cheio de nuvens, provavelmente por causa da noite anterior.

Olhei para a cabeceira da cama ao lado e percebi que já se passava das 10:00 horas. Foi como um raio que me lembrei. _Ryan!_ Porém antes que eu pudesse levantar-me passos e vozes do outro lado da porta me fizeram parar.

– Shiii Louise, Edward disse que ela _tava_ dormindo – abri a boca em choque, com os olhos presos na porta. Ryan já estava de pé? Edward ainda estava aqui?

– Mas já faz tanto tempo – reclamou e mesmo sem ver, apostava que estava com os braços cruzados fazendo um bico enorme – E se ela cair da cama? E se ela não acordar? Eu não quero que ela vá para o céu como a mamãe e o papai.

Fechei os olhos com um suspiro. Eu não queria que eles continuassem assim, com medo do que pode ou não acontecer, de se apegar a alguém só para perde-lo depois. Mais do que tudo, quero que sejam felizes e vivam uma vida normal.

Joguei o braço sobre meus olhos, voltando a deitar. Eu precisava de ajuda.

– Tia Bella? – voltei ao presente com a voz de Louise na porta, espiando pela pequena abertura e sorri sentando na cama a chamando com a mão.

A pequena correu em minha direção e se jogou em cima da cama, a peguei puxando-a para um abraço enterrando o rosto em seus cabelos.

 _Não tenha medo pequena._

– A senhora tá bem? – perguntou quando afastou-se e assenti sorrindo. Percebi que o Ryan ainda estava na porta, olhando-nos sem jeito. Parece que ainda não consegui fazê-lo se soltar.

– Venha aqui Ryan – bati na cama ao meu lado e depois de um momento de hesitação, aproximou-se com os olhos baixos. Assim que esteve próximo o bastante, puxei-o para os meus braços sentindo o alivio crescer por saber que está bem e sorri olhando para o seu rosto.

Sua aparência estava bastante melhor, o rosto mais corado e nariz vermelho, por causa da gripe. Mas só isso foi o bastante para fazer me sentir mil vezes melhor.

– Você está bem? – ele balançou a cabeça e sorri bagunçando seus cabelos – Isso é ótimo.

– O tio Ed me deu o remédio e eu dei ao Ryan – Louise informou, parecendo bastante orgulhosa.

– É mesmo?

– Sim e o tio Ed fez panquecas pra gente, elas estavam muito gostosas – continuou seu relatório enquanto enrolava uma mexa do meu cabelo em seu dedo – E depois a gente foi assistir TV e o tio Ed brincou com a gente.

Enquanto tagarelava sem parar sorri, essa garota realmente se parece com Alice as vezes, aposto que as duas se dariam muito bem. Estava tão concentrada na sua falação que não percebi a batida na porta.

– Bella? – virei-me em direção aquela voz, tentando tirar aquela lembrança da minha cabeça.

– Edward. – ele sorriu ao me ver e um pouco hesitante entrou no quarto.

– Vejo que está bem. – assenti e ficamos nos encarando por um tempo, sem saber ao certo o que fazer. Para o meu total alivio ele que falou primeiro – Então... Acha que pode ficar alguns tempo sozinha? Eu tenho que ir em casa tomar banho e trocar de roupa, preciso passar pelo trabalho também, mas volto logo.

O foi então que percebi.

– Oh meu Deus, desculpa Edward. Você deve estar cansado e ainda teve que ficar com as crianças...

– Não precisa – interrompeu-me com um sorriso leve – Eu gostei de passar um tempo com eles.

Assenti, mesmo que estivesse um pouco arrependida por ter dormido tanto. Pude perceber as roupas amassadas e os olhos inchados de sono. Edward realmente era bom demais para mim, mesmo que eu não merecesse.

– Então vejo vocês em algumas horas. – informou já se encaminhando para porta.

– Até.

E com um último olhar, ele se foi.

* * *

Oiii! Mil perdões por não ter postado, minha vida tem andado tão corrida ultimamente que simplesmente esqueci de postar aqui. Vou tentar postar mais frequentemente agora. Mas o que acharam desse cap? Alice gravida? A baixinha é uma caixinha de surpresas rsrs 

Bom estou amandooooo os reviews de vocês e fico simplesmente apaixonada por cada um, obrigada por todo apoio e carinho.

Beijinhos e até a próxima!


	6. Chapter 6

Naquela manhã em especial, enquanto eu ainda não podia acreditar nos fatos recentes, recebi uma visita inusitada.

Ela estava lá parada, quando abri a porta, com os braços cruzados e uma cara que com certeza diria "você está encrencada mocinha", mas não falou nada e entrou sem me cumprimentar. Suspirei antes de fechar a porta e me preparar para enfrenta-la.

— Você está em casa – disse com a voz seca e os olhos semicerrados – Que surpresa. Pensei que estaria no seu trabalho, abandonando seus sobrinhos.

— Alice... – comecei depois de respirar fundo – Eu sei que você tem razão, mas...

— Nada de "mas" Bella! – interrompeu-me com o dedo em rize – São crianças porra! Crianças! Como pode fazer isso?

— Eu sei, mas você também tem que me entender! – disse um tom mais alto – Eu acabei de perder minha irmã, não faço a menor ideia de como criar uma criança e não sei fazer nada mais do que ferrar com a vida das pessoas que amo! – desabafei, limpando as lágrimas acumuladas com brusquidão – Como acha que posso lidar com tudo isso? Eu estou _tentando,_ tento todos os dias ser uma pessoa melhor por eles, mas não é... – baixei o tom de voz, desviando os olhos dos seus – Não é fácil...

Ficamos em silêncio nos encarando por alguns segundos, até sermos interrompidas por alguém.

— Tia Bella? – a voz de Louise nos tirou da nossa batalha silenciosa. Ela se escondia atrás da parede – Tá tudo bem?

Sorri caminhando em sua direção.

— Está sim linda. Eu só... – olhei rapidamente para Alice que nos encarava com o cenho franzido – Nós só estávamos conversando.

Ela balançou a cabeça lentamente e olhou para Alice antes de se voltar para mim e cochichar perto da minha orelha.

— Ela parece a _Tinker Bell_ — sussurrou me fazendo abafar um sorriso.

— Eu sei – aproximei meu rosto, cochichando como ela fez comigo – Mas não diga pra ela ok? Ela pode ficar chateada.

Chateada era um eufemismo. Alice ficaria definitivamente _furiosa,_ ela não lidava muito bem com o problema da sua altura. A palavra "baixinha" era um tabu que nunca deveria ser mencionado entre nós.

— Você quer conhecê-la? – perguntei e ela balançou a cabeça animada. Sorri e a levei em direção a Alice – Louise essa é Alice, minha amiga. Alice essa é Louise.

Alice arqueou uma sobrancelha pra mim e dei de ombro, ela suspirou e abaixou-se em frente a Louise.

— É um prazer conhecê-la Louise. Você é muito linda sabia? – o sorriso da pequena foi enorme.

— Eu sei, mamãe sempre dizia que eu era a mais linda de todas – a reação de Alice e a minha foi a mesma. Olhamos chocadas para a pequena sorridente, céus ela nunca havia ouvido falar de modéstia?

— Estou vendo... – Alice acabou rindo e a acompanhei – Sua mãe tem razão, você é a mais linda de todas.

Louise sorriu orgulhosa.

— Você também é bonita tia Lice – gargalhei com a reação de Alice com o apelido – Parece a fadinha Tinker.

Olhei um tanto receosa para Alice, esperando o alvoroço de sempre, mas me surpreendi ao vê-la fazer uma careta e logo em seguida sorrir.

— Obrigada lindinha, você parece uma princesa.

— Vamos brincar tia Lice, você é a fadinha e eu sou a princesa! – disse animada pulando e sorri.

— Por que não vai pegar seus brinquedos enquanto eu falo com a tia Lice? – Alice estreitou os olhos na minha direção, mas não falou nada.

Louise balançou a cabeça animada e subiu correndo as escadas.

— Então... Quer me explicar o porquê de você está em casa? – minha amiga olhou-me desconfiada e suspirei.

— Porque eu prometi para eles – disse e ela arqueou uma sobrancelha – Ontem depois que você desligou _na minha cara_ — olhei-a acusadora e ela deu de ombros – Aconteceram alguma coisas... Bom você tinha razão em tudo que disse, eu havia deixado eles com minha assistente e ela ligou para mim dizendo que havia perdido o Ryan... – ela abriu a boca para reclamar, mas a cortei – E antes que fale algo, sim eu sei que estava errada. Foi minha culpa, e passei cada segundo enquanto o procurava me culpando por tudo, principalmente depois que ele ficou doente depois de voltarmos para casa...

— Ele ficou doente? – guinchou olhando-me acusadora.

— Sim e foi... Horrível. Eu não fazia a menor ideia do que fazer e estava desesperada... Então fiz a única coisa que poderia me salvar e me ajudar – suspirei empurrando o cabelo para trás – Eu liguei para Edward.

Seus olhos aumentaram em surpresa e ela me encarava com a boca aberta, a raiva havia desaparecendo do seu semblante e agora só havia o choque.

— Você... Você ligou para o Edward? – perguntou uma oitava a cima com a voz cheia de descrença.

Ela sabia que eu preferia a morte do que ligar para ele. Foi uma promessa que fiz a muito tempo.

— Sim

— Bom... – disse depois de um tempo se recompondo – Você deveria estar em pânico mesmo – sorri de suas palavras. Você não faz ideia Alice. – E ele veio?

— Até parece que você não o conhece Alice. É claro que ele veio.

— Oh céus... – murmurou sentando no sofá e me puxando também. Seus olhos encaravam-me em expectativa – E como foi? Ele não falou nada? Você sentiu algo? Ele...

— Alice – a interrompi antes que falasse mais – Eu estava preocupada demais para reparar em algo e ele percebeu isso. Ele cuidou do Ryan e depois de mim... – ela arfou e tratei de explicar antes que ela imaginasse algo – Não desse jeito que está imaginando. Eu fiquei com febre depois de ficar muito tempo na chuva e ele me ajudou. Só isso.

Olhei-a seria para perceber que eu estava falando a verdade e ela pareceu perceber que eu não queria tocar no assunto.

— Desculpe, é só que... Uau. Eu nunca imaginaria isso. – forcei um sorriso olhando para minhas mãos.

— Eu também não... Depois de tudo ele ainda me ajudou – suspirou me jogando para trás – Realmente não mudou nada.

Alice ficou em silêncio me encarando com o cenho franzido, parecendo pensativa e a olhei confusa.

— O que foi?

— Bella você... – parou e balançou a cabeça – Não é nada.

Estreitei os olhos em sua direção desconfiada. Eu sabia que ela estava escondendo algo, mas antes que eu pudesse perguntar uma voz baixinha e rouca me interrompeu.

— Tia Bella? – Ryan olhava-nos sem jeito. Eu havia percebido que sempre que havia um estranho ele ficava mais tímido que o normal.

— Ryan – sorri para o pequeno e o chamei com a mão, ele veio um pouco relutante – Essa é Alice, minha amiga.

— É um prazer te conhecer Ryan – Alice sorriu e ele a olhou rapidamente antes de voltar seus olhos para o chão.

— Prazer... – murmurou baixinho e Alice olhou-me confusa. Suspirei balançando a cabeça e me voltei para o pequeno.

— O que acha de continuarmos com a nossa receita? – ele sorriu verdadeiramente dessa vez e correu para cozinha.

— Receita? – Alice perguntou com o cenho franzido – Não me diga que você está cozinhando?

— Sim Alice – revirei os olhos me levantando e ela me acompanhou quando comecei a ir para cozinha. – Eu estou criando duas crianças agora, obvio que tenho que cozinhar algo.

Ela fez uma careta, mas não falou nada, na verdade começou a rir. Não precisava ler sua mente para saber o que estava pensando, com certeza que na minha última tentativa de "cozinhar", que acabou em fogo, um extintor de incêndio e uma torrada queimada.

Foi até... Divertido. Alice nos salvou, ela com certeza sabia cozinhar melhor do que eu e me deu ótimas dicas. A comida ficou deliciosa, todos adoramos. Louise havia voltado com inúmeros brinquedos nas mãos, mas assim que viu nossa bagunça na cozinha quis se juntar e assim resultou em uma cozinha completamente bagunçada e muita louça para lavar. Felizmente Alice me ajudou.

Comemos em meio aos risos e brincadeiras, Alice aparentemente havia me perdoado, por mais que mandasse olhares esquisitos em minha direção enquanto eu me divertia com as criança. Ela não falou nada, só parecia confusa com algo.

Mas o que mais me alegrou foi ver o sorriso de Ryan, ele estava se soltando, as vezes jogava farinha em nós brincando, na primeira vez que ele fez isso ficou arrependido e pediu desculpas inúmeras ao ver minha cara. Foi então que entendi o porquê dele ser assim, de não se aproximar das pessoas e por estar sempre preso em seu casulo. Ele tinha medo. Medo de não ser aceito, que as pessoas ao seu redor o negassem se ele fizesse algo errado.

Meu primeiro pensamento foi abraça-lo e garantir que nunca iria sair do seu lado. Mas eu não o fiz, Ryan iria ter sempre essa insegurança se alguém não mostrasse a ele que não precisava ter medo disso, ele é uma criança e, portanto, é muito novo para preocupar-se com isso. Ele tinha que ser uma criança. Então peguei um bocado de farinha e joguei nele, começando uma guerra de comida, depois disso ele se soltou e eu não poderia estar mais feliz.

Um tempo depois de devidamente alimentados, Alice e eu fomos dar banho nas crianças. Ela ajudou Louise enquanto eu ajudava seu irmão. O deixamos limpos assistindo a um desenho na sala e ofereci algumas roupas minhas para ela tomar banho enquanto eu tomava o meu.

Assim que sai do banheiro a encontrei no meu quarto se olhando no espelho.

— Suas roupas são grandes – reclamou enquanto mexia no cabelo e revirei os olhos.

— Você que é pequena demais Alice – ela me olhou de cara feia e bufou voltando a olhar-se.

— Bem vou deixar isso para lá por enquanto. Eu quero falar com você – disse sentando ao meu lado na cama com o rosto sério – Eu vou me casar.

— Eu sei e acho isso uma loucura – foi sua vez de revirar os olhos.

— Eu estou falando sério Bella – respirou fundo – Eu estou gravida.

Minha primeira reação foi olhá-la chocada. Abri a boca para falar algo, mas nada saia.

— Como...? – consegui murmurar ainda decrescente e ela sorriu.

— Bom... Aconteceu a dois meses. Jasper e eu saímos, como amigos sabe, mas nós bebemos um pouco demais e acabou acontecendo. Quando acordamos no dia seguinte ele pediu desculpas e nunca mais voltamos a falar no assunto, mas há algumas semanas eu vinha sentindo algo estranho, algumas tonturas e enjoos, fui ao médico e ele disse que eu estava gravida – suspirou balançando a cabeça e continuou – Na hora eu surtei, nunca pensei em ter um filho antes e nunca me imaginei sendo mãe. Eu não vou mentir, pensei em abortar... – olhou para baixo envergonhada – Mas enquanto eu pensava nas inúmeras formas de me livrar desse problema, eu pensei... Eu pensei na vida que eu carregava, no pequeno ser dentro de mim, e então me dei conta "nossa eu vou ser mãe!" – rimos enquanto as lágrimas desciam – Eu me imaginei fazendo compras com ele ou ela, a pegando em meu colo, o amamentando... E simplesmente eu...

— Se apaixonou – disse e ela sorriu.

— Eu quero ele Bella. Quero ir a reuniões de pais, passar noites em claro, trocar fraudas... Eu quero tudo – colocou a mão em cima da barriga com um olhar que eu nunca havia a visto antes. Ela não parecia a minha amiga louca... Era diferente, completamente diferente.

— Eu tenho certeza que você será um ótima mãe – peguei suas mãos dando lhe um aperto gentil e ela sorriu.

— E você será uma ótima madrinha – meus olhos aumentaram em surpresa e a puxei para um abraço.

— Obrigada... – a soltei sorrindo – E como foi com Jasper? Como ele reagiu?

— O Jarper... – sorriu com alguma lembrança – Eu estava morrendo de medo de contar a ele. Mas foi totalmente diferente do que eu esperava, ele disse que iria assumir a criança e me pediu em casamento. Claro que neguei na hora, eu não iria ter um falso casamento só por causa do nosso filho, mas então ele disse "eu vou convencê-la", não achei que ele estivesse falando sério. Mas qual não foi a minha surpresa ao vê-lo no dia seguinte me esperando com um buque de flores – riu ao ver meu olhar surpreso. Jasper não fazia bem a imagem de um homem romântico – E isso continuou no dia seguinte e no dia seguinte... Ele me levou para jantar todos os dias e foi muito carinhoso, eu não consegui resistir e aceitei. Sabe o que ele me disse quando eu aceitei? – balancei a cabeça negando e seu sorriso foi enorme – "Eu estava esperando esse sim a muito tempo"

Observei seus olhos brilhando e a alegria em seu rosto. Sorria ao perceber o que era.

— E você o ama – afirmei e ela pareceu surpresa com isso.

— Você acha?

— Eu tenho certeza. Nunca a vi com esse brilho no olhar antes. Você está apaixonada Alice, completamente apaixonada por ele... – levei minha mão ao seu ventre plano – E pela criança que carrega.

— Assim como você está por seus sobrinhos – olhei-a surpresa e não a respondi. Levantei da cama e suspirei.

— Vamos descer? – Alice balançou a cabeça, com certeza não gostou da minha súbita mudança de assunto, mas não falou nada e descemos.

Encontramos os dois esparramados em cima do sofá em um sono profundo. A TV estava ligada passando um desenho qualquer, suas mãozinhas estavam juntas e com o semblante calmo. Eles deveriam estar muito cansados para dormir aqui.

Sorri para Alice e corri para cima, pegando um cobertor e voltei rapidamente. Os cobri tentando fazer o mínimo barulho possível e acariciei seus rostinhos com cuidado.

Mordi o lábio tentando conter o sorriso ao escutar Louise murmurar em seu sono, assim como eu e Angela fazíamos e me afastei devagar.

Alice tinha razão. Eu estava completamente e irremediavelmente apaixonada por esses dois.


	7. Chapter 7

Alice havia ido embora pouco tempo depois. Ela tinha um sorriso estranhamente animado quando lhe disse que Edward iria voltar em algumas horas.

Foi divertido passar esse tempo com minha amiga, ela havia convidado Louise para ser a dama de honra e Ryan para entregar as alianças. Eu simplesmente adorei a imagem de Louise vestida como uma pequena noiva e Ryan de terninho.

O casamento seria em duas semanas e minha amiga estava indo a loucura com os preparativos. Alice não queria entrar com "um enorme barrigão" na igreja e estragar seu vestido, palavras dela.

Louise e Ryan dormiram por pouco tempo, perto das 16:00 horas os dois acordaram, e muito animados devo dizer para alguém que acabou de acordar. Louise estava especialmente emprenhada em me fazer comprar sorvete, aparentemente o sorvete esteve visitando seus sonhos e agora ela estava me enlouquecendo.

– Louise não podemos comprar – lhe disse pela milésima vez e ela bufou contrariada.

– Mas eu quero! – reclamou cruzando os braços e revirei os olhos.

– Louise seu irmão está doente. Se formos comprar sorvete ele vai ficar chateado não acha? Você vai estar comendo e ele não – apontei meu fato e ela franziu as sobrancelhas.

– Mas Ryan não gosta de sorvete – disse e meus olhos aumentaram em surpresa. Eu nunca havia encontrado antes uma criança que não gosta de sorvete.

– Não? – olhei para o pequeno que estava com toda sua atenção ao desenho que passava, ignorando as birras da sua irmã. – Do que ele gosta então?

Louise olhou para cima com a mão na boca, fazendo um "hum" enquanto pensava na resposta e poucos segundos depois ela sorriu olhando para mim.

– Chocolate! – jogou as mãos para cima animada e ri.

– Ok pequena chocólatra vamos comprar seu sorvete e chocolate para seu irmão. – ela gritou animada e correu para o andar de cima.

Rolei os olhos e me voltei para Ryan que parecia muito contente.

– Vamos sair?

– Sim pequeno, eu preciso passar no supermercado de qualquer jeito. Preciso comprar mais comida se quisermos continuar vivos, aquela geladeira está praticamente vazia – comentei e ele riu.

Baguncei seus cabelos e peguei minha bolsa em cima da mesa. Segundos depois Louise descia com toda sua elegância carregando uma bolsinha no braço esquerdo. Sorri com a minha pequena versão de Alice e peguei a chave do carro.

– Então vamos? – perguntei animada e eles sorriram com a mesma animação. Eu nunca havia ficado tão animada com a ida ao supermercado como agora.

Entretanto no mesmo instante a campainha tocou e antes que eu pudesse dar um passo sequer, Louise já estava abrindo a porta.

– Tio Ed! – gritou animada e antes que eu pudesse processar direito o que estava acontecendo a pequena já estava agarrada ao pescoço de Edward.

– Ei pequena – disse com um sorriso surpreso e divertido enquanto passava os braços ao seu redor, impedindo-a de cair.

– Você veio! – olhou-o animada e não pude deixar de sorrir.

– Claro que vim. Eu disse que voltaria não foi? – Louise balançou a cabeça sorrindo – E você cumpriu com nossa promessa?

– Sim! Eu ajudei a tia Bella e não deixei ela sozinha como pediu!

Se não fosse por meu próprio choque talvez eu teria notado o rosto surpreso e envergonhado de Edward.

– Ah bem... Obrigado – respondeu meio sem graça – E você cuidou bem do seu irmão? – mudou de assunto rapidamente e tentei conter o riso.

– Sim, mas a tia Bella me ajudou.

– Eu vejo... – Edward olhou rapidamente para mim e franziu o cenho – Vocês vão sair?

– Sim, vamos fazer compras.

– Sorvete! – Louise gritou e rimos.

– Sim e comprar sorvete.

– Por que não vem com a gente tio Ed? Vai ser divertido! – a pequena ofereceu fazendo eu e Edward ficarmos em silencio por alguns instantes.

– Er... Eu acho que sim? – respondeu mais como uma pergunta, mas acho que Louise tomou como uma afirmativa, pois passou a puxá-lo para fora enquanto falava animada e não pude deixar de ficar surpresa com a atitude da minha sobrinha.

– Tia Bella? – Ainda estava um pouco perplexa quando escutei a voz de Ryan e voltei a mim.

– Ah... Sim... Vamos – disse ainda um pouco confusa e ele riu.

Saímos do meu apartamento e antes que eu percebesse, Louise já estava fazendo planos para as compras.

Edward foi muito atencioso oferecendo seu carro para nos levar e sorrindo da tagarelice da pequena e, de alguma forma, ele encontrava um modo de incluir Ryan na conversa. Talvez ele tenha percebido que o pequeno se sentia um pouco retraído em relação com a irmã e queria o ajudar. Edward com certeza seria um excelente pai.

– Sorvete! Sorvete! Sorvete! – cantava Louise animada quando paramos em frente ao supermercado e tendei conter o sorriso que ameaçava sair.

– Sim pequena, vamos comprar o seu sorvete – disse a tirando do carro e logo ela agarrou minha mão.

– Vamos logo tia Bella! – puxou-me pulando e não pude conter o riso.

– Claro, claro – olhei para trás e Ryan já havia saído do carro – Vamos Ryan? – ofereci minha mão e ele a pegou com um sorriso tímido.

– Você não vem tio Ed? – Louise falou me fazendo lembrar que não estávamos sozinhos. Ainda era tão estranho tê-lo por perto depois de tanto tempo...

– Claro – sorriu e ela agarrou sua mão.

Tentei não pensar muito na situação em que nos encontrávamos. Todos de mãos dadas, unidos como uma grande família feliz. Era tão... estranho para mim, eu nunca me imaginei assim antes, fazendo compras com minha família e me divertindo com isso.

Era _tão_ estranho.

Eu _nunca_ desejei isso, eu _nunca_ quis isso.

Então qual era o meu problema?

– Tia Bella? – Ryan me despertou dos meus pensamentos e percebi que estávamos só nos dois. Uma Louise muito animada arrastava Edward mais a frente – A senhora tá bem?

– Estou pequeno – sorri bagunçando seu cabelo – Só estava pensando no tanto de sorvete que teremos que comprar para sua irmã. O que acha? Vamos fazer uma aposta?

Ele riu e toda preocupação que estava em seu rosto sumiu como um passe de mágica.

– Ryan! Ryan! – Louise correu em nossa direção trazendo consigo uma caixa de cereais – Olha só isso! É de chocolate! Eu posso levar tia Bella? Posso? – me pediu com os olhos esperançosos e não consegui resistir.

– Claro que sim pequena – ela abriu um enorme sorriso.

– Obrigada tia Bella! – agarrou o braço do Ryan – Vamos Ryan! Você precisa ver isso!

– Cuidado para não se... – mal terminei de falar e os dois já estavam mais a frente.

Revirei os olhos e sorri, esses dois ainda iam me dar muito trabalho.

Foi então que escutei uma risada baixa e percebi a presença de Edward logo atrás de mim. Ele tinha um sorriso divertido nos lábios.

– Você está se saindo uma ótima tia, Bella – mesmo sem graça acabei rindo – Eu nunca te imaginei assim antes.

– Nem eu – fiquei aliviada de podermos tocar no assunto sem que houvesse magoas. Antes esse assunto era a causa de muitas das nossas brigas, Edward sempre quis ter filhos, mas para mim isso era algo absurdo na minha idade – Crianças me apavoravam, quer dizer elas ainda me apavoram, mas não tanto como antes – rimos e olhei para os dois pequenos seres que me fazem viver – Não é estranho? Até alguns dias atrás eu não conseguia me aproximar de uma criança, hoje eu não quero que esses dois vão para longe de mim... Realmente não entendo – suspirei – O mundo é um lugar tão estranho...

– Têm razão – respondeu com um pequeno sorriso me olhando intensamente – Mas nós também somos. Estamos sempre nos surpreendendo.

Eu conhecia esse olhar, o olhar que sempre me desmoronava e me fazia perder no mais intenso verde esmeralda. O mesmo de quando nos conhecemos, de quando eu lhe disse "sim" e de várias outras vezes, mas em todas, todas as vezes eu nunca conseguia parar de me... Fascinar.

 _Eu te amo..._

Como um raio a lembrança me atingiu e balancei a cabeça fazendo nossos olhos se desviarem. Por que eu estava pensando nisso agora?

– As crianças... Precisamos acompanhá-las – disse-lhe sem olhar em seus olhos, com a cabeça baixa.

Ele não disse nada, mas me acompanhou enquanto andávamos.

Eu estava agradecida por não ter que olhá-lo agora... Não sei o que faria se ele visse meu rosto nesse momento.

Não posso mais ver esse olhar, não posso porque ele não me pertence mais. Se eu voltar a vê-lo agora seria um erro, depois de tudo que fiz, depois de tudo que passei, não posso mais... Porque se eu voltar a vê-lo agora eu posso de novo... Me apaixonar.

Mas agora está tudo acabado. Não tem mais volta... Eu destruí tudo.

...

" _Brilha, brilha estrelinha_

 _Quero ver você brilhar_

 _Faz de conta que é só minha_

 _Só pra ti irei canta...r"_

Louise cantava baixo no banco de trás e não pude deixar de sorrir. Ryan dormia, estávamos voltando para casa e eles haviam se divertido muito, por isso estavam cansados.

– Chegamos? – Louise perguntou com a voz sonolenta quando o carro parou e sorri.

– Sim pequena, chegamos.

Edward pegou Ryan enquanto eu pegava nossas compras. Não havíamos nos falado muito, quando isso acontecia era sempre relacionado as crianças. Por um lado eu me sentia aliviada, por outro...

– Vamos? – balancei a cabeça e sorri para Louise que me acompanhou, seus olhos estavam quase se fechando.

Já era tarde, depois de sairmos do supermercado fomos comer algo, infelizmente o transito estava horrível quando voltamos e por isso demoramos tanto para voltar.

Subimos em silêncio no elevador e logo estávamos em frente ao meu apartamento.

– Tia Bella? – Ryan perguntou sonolento enquanto abria a porta e sorri para ele.

– Acordou pequeno?

– Estamos em casa? – _casa..._ Por algum motivo a possibilidade de Ryan se sentir em casa comigo me emocionou.

– Sim... Estamos em casa – Edward o colocou no chão e baguncei seus cabelos – Que tal você e sua irmã subirem para o banheiro? Vamos tomar banho e logo iremos dormir.

– Certo – assentiu com um bocejo e segurou a mão da sua irmã – Tchau Edward.

– Até mais tio Ed – Edward sorriu

– Até

Ficamos olhando os dois subirem as escadas e antes que eu percebesse Edward pegou as compras e sorriu para mim colocando-as em cima da bancada.

– Obrigada.

– Não precisa agradecer – ficamos em um silêncio desconfortável sem saber o que dizer – Bom acho que vou indo.

Foi então que percebi o quão idiota eu estava sendo e quis me chutar internamente.

– Espera! Você... você não quer ficar aqui essa noite? Já está tarde e também... – tagalerava sem parar e ele sorriu.

– Obrigado, mas não posso. Trabalho – falou e lembrei-me que ele tinha plantão.

– Ah sim... – torci as mãos nervosamente – Hum... Er obrigada por hoje e por ontem também.

– Não precisa agradecer Bella...

– Não – o interrompi e tive que respirar fundo antes de continuar – Eu sempre acho que não agradeci o suficiente, mas você me salvou Edward e eu sou muito grata por isso. Mesmo depois de tudo que aconteceu, depois de tudo que fiz, você ainda...

Ele me silenciou com um dedo deixando-me surpresa por um momento.

– Não vamos falar sobre isso Bella, por favor – suspirou – Somente por agora vamos fingir que nada aconteceu. Não quero que fique se culpando pelo que aconteceu no passado, nós dois erramos, mas vamos tentar ser não sei... Amigos? – perguntou meio incerto.

 _Amigos?_

– Tudo bem – sorri um pouco mais aliviada fazendo-o sorrir também e aproximou-se um pouco de mim, depositando um beijo rápido na minha bochecha, me surpreendendo novamente.

– Então... Até mais – afastou-se ainda sorrindo e não pude deixar de retribuir.

– Até Edward


	8. Chapter 8

Uma semana passou sem que realmente eu percebesse.

Ryan e Louise estavam se sentindo cada vez mais à vontade ao meu redor e eu não poderia deixar de estar mais tranquila com isso.

Havíamos saído muito ultimamente, no fim de semana havíamos ido visitar Alice, ela estava indo a loucura com os preparativos do casamento, eu tinha pena de Jasper por isso.

Felizmente minha amiga tinha me lembrado de algo muito importante que eu havia esquecido e foi então que começou a minha busca por uma escola para Ryan e Louise começou. Ryan não estava muito animado com a ideia, mas sua irmã simplesmente adorou. Fomos comprar tudo necessário para suas aulas e mais algumas roupas para o dia a dia.

Eu havia voltado para o trabalho na segunda, Aro não estava muito satisfeito com minha "folga", mas pela primeira vez eu não importei-me com suas reclamações.

Edward estava seguindo à risca o nosso acordo. Ele havia sido mais do que um amigo, sempre me ajudando com as crianças e também visitando-nos todos os dias. No primeiro dia de aula das crianças ele fez questão de ir conosco, ele ria com a animação de Louise e, mais importante, acalmou Ryan quando eu não soube o que dizer.

— Vai dar tudo certo Ryan e, mesmo se não der, vamos tentar de novo, de novo e de novo. Sei que seus pais não podem estar aqui, mas tenho certeza que ambos estão olhando para você. Assim como nós – dissera ele ao pequeno, que estava visivelmente nervoso e não queria entrar na escola.

Eu nunca havia visto Ryan tão determinado. Edward o acalmou com pouca palavras e eu quis abraça-lo por ser tão carinhoso com meus sobrinhos.

Foi nesse dia que percebi que ele ainda era o mesmo Edward de sempre. O homem que me encantou desde a primeira vez com suas palavras e gesto e também pelo qual me apaixonei. Em todos esses anos ele não havia mudado, ele não foi o problema na nossa relação, era eu, eu havia mudado, eu que fui o problema, não ele, nunca ele.

Todos os dias eu acordava rodeada pelos pequenos. Nós riamos e brincávamos antes de nos arrumarmos para nossos deveres, eu os levava a escola e ia trabalhar. Agora eu não mais ficava na revista até tarde como antes, saia mais cedo na verdade para pegar Ryan e Louise e íamos para casa, Edward nos visitava e, com a ajuda dele, cozinhávamos entre brincadeiras e risos e jantávamos. Eu sempre convidava Edward para dormir, mas ele negava todas as vezes.

A rotina que havia se instalado em nossas vida não poderia ser mais perfeita.

Eu estava feliz. Imensamente feliz.

— Bella? Bella? – sai de meus devaneios pela voz de Alice e percebi que ela chamava-me há alguns segundos.

Estávamos em sua casa, eu havia saído mais cedo do que o normal hoje e aproveitei para visitar minha louca amiga.

— Sim? – ela franziu as sobrancelhas confusa.

— Eu estava te chamando há alguns minutos e você não me respondia... Tudo bem?

— Sim, sim... Só estava pensando um pouco sobre essa semana – ela sorriu maliciosamente e fiz uma careta. Isso não era bom.

— Hanham... Um passarinho verde andou me contando que um certo alguém tem te visitado bastante... – seu sorriso aumentou ao ouvir meu gemido. Droga!

— Ele está _nos_ visitando – a corrigi, mas seu sorriso continuou. Rolei os olhos e então me dei conta de algo – Quem te contou isso?

— Não posso revelar minhas fontes – sorriu abertamente e estreitei os olhos em sua direção. Só haviam duas pessoas que poderiam saber disso, mas somente uma delas diria a Alice.

— Foi Louise, não foi? – seu silencio confirmou minhas suspeitas e revirei os olhos. Eu sabia que essas duas juntas não iria prestar.

— E então? – perguntou com os olhos brilhando em curiosidade e contive o riso.

— Não aconteceu nada demais Alice. Nós decidimos ser... Amigos – a palavras ainda era estranha para mim.

Foi a vez de Alice rolar os olhos e bufou contrariada.

— Amigos? Francamente Bella eu esperava mais de você – olhei-a irritada e ela bufou novamente – Não me olhe assim! Você tem sido um pé na bunda nesses últimos anos e eu que tive que aguentá-la. Eu só quero te ajudar e você ainda reclama!

— E o que você espera? Que eu me jogue nos braços dele e voltamos a ser o que éramos antes? – perguntei sarcasticamente – _"Edward eu sinto muito por ter destruído o nosso casamento e arruinar sua vida_." Eu não vou estar dizendo isso Alice, as coisas não são tão simples assim.

— São sim! – surpreendi-me ao vê-la gritando – Sempre, sempre foi tão simples! Vocês só tinham que sentar e conversar um pouco. Mas você sempre complica tudo Bella, você não enxerga como as coisas são e acaba complicando tudo! Foi por isso que o seu casamentou acabou! – disse e foi como levar um soco no estomago. Imediatamente ela pareceu arrependida ao me olhar – Bella eu...

— Tudo bem, acho que você tem razão – Levantei-me, evitando olhar em seus olhos – Eu preciso ir Alice. Nós falamos depois.

— Bella espera! – escutei-a falar antes de fechar a porta e corri para meu carro.

Respirei fundo duas vezes antes de ligar o carro e segui o caminho que já me parecia muito familiar.

Não demorou muito para chegar, mas ainda eles não haviam saído. Ainda faltavam alguns minutos.

Aproveitei esse tempo para me recompor. Não que eu estivesse chateada com Alice, eu nunca conseguiria, eu só... Havia ficado chocada demais com suas palavras.

 _A culpa é sua!_

Era o mesmo que dizer isso. Eu sabia, sabia que era verdade... Só não estava preparada para escutar. Não agora.

Como um passe de mágica o sinal havia tocado e alguns segundos depois os vi saindo. Imediatamente senti-me em paz e meu coração finalmente calmo. Louise e Ryan eram sempre uma cura para os meus problemas.

Sorri ao ver Louise de braços dados com uma garota de cabelos claros, ela sorria e tagarelava sem parar e a menina parecia ser um pouco tímida. Meu sorriso aumentou ao ver seus olhos se direcionando constantemente para Ryan, que andava um pouco mais atrás. Meu pequeno já estava conquistando corações.

Sai do carro e fiquei os esperando. Louise sorriu ao me ver e começou a arrastar a garota na minha direção.

— Tia Bella! – disse ao parar a minha frente – Essa é minha amiga, Kate.

Sorri olhando para Kate que estava muito corada e tentei conter o riso. De alguma forma ela me lembrava.

— É um prazer conhecê-la Kate – abaixei-me a sua frente e ela abriu um mínimo sorriso – Louise me falou muito sobre você.

E como tinha falado. A pequena não parava de tagarelar sobre sua primeira amiga e eu não poderia estar mais contente por ela estar se adaptando.

— Prazer – murmurou baixo e contive a vontade de apertar suas bochechas. Ela era tão fofa.

— Vamos Kate! – gritou uma mulher loira um pouco mais a frente, provavelmente sua mãe.

— Tenho que ir. Nos vemos segunda– disse a Louise e se virou para mim – Tchau Bella, tchau R-Ryan – gaguejou ao se dirigir ao pequeno, que somente acenou e logo ela correu em direção a mulher que havia a chamado.

— Oi Ryan – baguncei seus cabelos e ele sorriu – Como foi a aula?

— Bem... – murmurou entrando no carro e ajudei Louise a sentar em sua cadeirinha.

— E a sua pequena? Como foi?

Ela sorriu e logo desatou a falar sobre as suas amigas. Aparentemente Louise estava se tornando bastante popular. Minha única preocupação era Ryan, ele quase nunca falava sobre a escola e eu estava com medo que ele não estivesse de dando bem com seus coleguinhas. Felizmente sua irmã adorava falar e ela havia mencionado sobre o amigo que Ryan havia feito, para o meu alivio.

...

Ele curva-se na cintura, olhando divertido para o desenho de Louise enquanto ela falara.

— Essa é a Kate, tia Bella, Ryan, Tia Lice... – olhou para ele sorrindo – E esse é você tio Ed.

Ele sorri de volta e senta ao seu lado.

Eu os observo.

Eram assim todas as noites. Eles brincavam e se divertiam, Ryan também estava mais solto. Eu só os observava, não conseguia tirar meus olhos, esse era meu paraíso particular. Pode existir alguém mais feliz que eu?

— E quem são esses? – Edward perguntou, apontando para o papel. De onde eu estava não era possível ver.

Louise ficou em silencio por um momento. Seus olhos estavam presos no desenho. A tristeza em seu olhar doeu em meu coração, imediatamente eu quis abraça-la e dizer que tudo ia ficar bem.

— É a mamãe e o papai – disse baixinho e voltei a sentir aquele velho aperto no peito.

Edward tocou o seu rostinho e a fez olhá-lo, ele sorriu com tanto carinho para ela que me emocionou.

— Então vamos garantir que eles veja isso – olhei-o surpreso por um momento. O que ele queria dizer?

— Como? – Louise parecia animada com a ideia e Ryan também o olhava com atenção.

— Vamos escrever cartas para seus pais.

— Serio? – os olhos de Louise brilharam com a ideia e não pude deixar de sorrir.

— Claro que sim – ele sorriu e tanto Louise como Ryan adoraram a ideia.

A campainha tocou nesse momento e Edward olhou para mim confuso, dei de ombros. Eu não esperava ninguém.

Ele abriu a porta e sorriu ao ver quem era. Meus olhos aumentaram em surpresa ao ver uma Alice sorridente com Jasper ao seu lado.

— É bom te ver novamente Alice.

— Digo o mesmo Edward – ela sorriu e puxou Jasper – Acho que você lembra de Jasper, ele é meu noivo agora.

Edward pareceu momentaneamente surpreso, mas disfarçou rapidamente. Ele já havia conhecido Jasper, nós costumávamos sair com Alice e ele quando éramos casados. Eu apostava que, assim como eu, ele não esperava pela notícia.

— É um prazer revê-lo Jasper – disse e ele acenou de leve.

Alice olhou para mim por um momento e estreitei os olhos em sua direção. Um lampejo de culpa passou por seus olhos, mas ela disfarçou rapidamente.

— Olá Bella

— Olá Alice – minha voz mais dura do que eu esperava e arrependi-me imediatamente ao ver a dor em seu rosto.

— Tia Lice! – o silencio constrangedor foi cortado pelo grito estridente de Louise, que correu em direção ao braços de Alice.

Não consegui conter o sorriso. As duas eram muito parecidas.

— Oi princesa, como você está?

— Bem, mas o que a senhora veio fazer aqui? Vamos sair? – seus olhos brilharam em animação e meu sorriso aumentou ao ver a careta de Alice com o "senhora".

— Uh... Não... Quer dizer sim, mas... – Alice olhou ansiosamente para mim e rolei os olhos. Eu não sabia o que dizer. Quer dizer, eu não fazia a menor ideia do porquê ela está aqui! – Na verdade...

Alice cochichou algo para Louise, que pareceu decepcionada por um momento.

— Mesmo? E eu não posso ir? – imediatamente fiquei em alerta. Como assim ir?

— Como assim ir, Alice? Para aonde estamos indo? – estreitei os olhos em sua direção e ela sorriu amarelo, mas antes que respondesse uma voz a interrompeu.

— Menina Alice? – virei-me para trás, percebendo agora a presença de uma senhora.

Ela aparentava ter em torno de 50 anos, era um pouco forte e baixa. Tinha olhos e pele escura e, aparentemente, estava um pouco confusa com o que acontecia. Ao me ver olhando-a sorriu gentilmente.

— Bella... – disse Alice puxando a mulher para perto de mim – Sue essa é minha amiga, Isabella Swan. Bella essa é Sue, ela ficará com as crianças enquanto saímos.

Passou algum tempo para absorver o que ela havia dito e, quando voltei a mim, encarei-a chocada e um pouco irritada.

— O que? – ela me ignorou e se voltou a Sue.

— Você se importaria em ficar um pouco aqui, enquanto eu falo com Bella? – Sue negou sorrindo e Alice se voltou para as crianças – Essa princesa aqui se chama Louise e... – olhou para Ryan, que até agora estava em silencio, e bagunçou seus cabelos, arrancando-lhe um sorriso – E esse rapazinho aqui é o Ryan.

— É um prazer conhece-los – disse Sua gentilmente e, mesmo sem conhece-la, percebi de imediato seu amor pelas crianças.

— Agora vamos Bella. Sue vai ficar tendo um bom tempo com as crianças.

Me deixei ser puxada para o andar de cima, mas antes lancei um último olhar para baixo, percebendo Sue interagindo rapidamente com os meus pequenos. Até mesmo Ryan, que ainda estava um pouco retraído na presença da estranha, não resistiu aos seus encantos.

— Quer me explicar o que está acontecendo? – perguntei um tanto rude, quando chegamos ao meu quarto, e pela primeira vez desde que ela chegou, se voltou para mim com os olhos cheios de arrependimento.

— Bella eu... – ela respirou fundo – Eu sinto muito pelo que eu disse mais cedo, eu...

— Alice... – tentei falar, mas ela levantou a mão, fazendo-me parar.

— Por favor, deixe-me falar – pegou-me pelos ombros e me encarou – Eu não deveria ter dito aquilo, eu sinto muito. É somente que... Você as vezes me irrita tanto com suas paranoias – ela pareceu arrependida ao me contar e sorri – Eu as vezes quero chutar você até entender como as coisas podem ser simples de ser resolvidas. Mas eu sei que nem todo mundo pensa como eu penso e entendo que tenho que ir no seu próprio tempo. Mesmo que isso me irrite muito. – ela suspirou e ri – Me desculpe Bella. Eu realmente estou muito arrependida.

Ela fez beicinho com os olhos marejados e rolei os olhos. Alice sempre conseguia o que queria com sua carinha de cachorro que acabou de cair da mudança.

— Tudo bem Alice, eu te perdoo – ela deu um gritinho e me abraçou apertado. Sorri e afaguei seus cabelos curtos.

— Não sabe o quanto me senti culpada depois que saiu. Passei a tarde toda me sentindo mal – sorri sem perceber e ela afastou-se, fazendo uma careta para o meu sorriso – Ei! Isso não teve graça – resmungou e voltei a rolar os olhos – Bom, vou dizer isso passar, porque temos coisas mais importantes para fazer.

Ela começou a vasculhar pelo closet e franzi o cenho sentando-me na beirada da cama.

— Como? – foi sua vez de rolar os olhos.

— Oras Bella, você não achou que eu vim para aqui só para isso né? – ao ver meu olhar vazio ela explicou – Vamos sair.

— Sair? – guinchei levantando-me de uma vez.

— Sim, foi por isso que eu trouxe Sue aqui. Ela vai ser minha babá quando eu tiver meu bebê e eu confio muito nela, então não se preocupe – disse ao ver a preocupação em meus olhos.

— Mas mesmo assim.. – ainda estava insegura para deixar meus pequenos. Alice bufou e cruzou os braços.

— Deixe disso Bella. Eles vão ficar bem e também você precisa sair um pouco – lancei lhe um olhar sujo, lembrando de suas palavras quando soube que eu havia deixado meus sobrinhos com Jessica. Ela percebeu isso também e falou – Aquela era uma situação completamente diferente.

Suspirei quando ela jogou uma peça de roupa em cima da cama, era um vestido preto que ia até um pouco acima dos meus joelhos, ele era solto na parte de baixo, o que acentuava minha cintura – Vá, vista.

Mesmo contrariada fiz o que ela pediu e depois penteou meus cabelos, deixando-os soltos. Rapidamente passou uma maquiagem simples em mim, nada exagerado e agradeci quando ela me entregou uma sapatilha, fiquei satisfeita com o que vi no espelho. Simples, mas bonito.

— Para aonde vamos? – perguntei finalmente, depois que ela olhou-me por uma última vez e balançou a cabeça em aprovação.

— A um bar, Jasper queria beber algo e faz tempo que não saímos...

— Hmm... – murmurei distraída e então me dei conta de algo – Alice e o Edward? Eu não posso deixar ele sozinho aqui enquanto saio.

Ela revirou os olhos, entediada.

— É claro que ele vai com a gente Bella – minha boca se abriu em choque, mas antes que eu pudesse fazer algo, ela já estava me arrastando para baixo.

Percebi que nem Ryan e nem Louise estava na sala, assim como Sue.

Edward e Jasper conversavam sentados no sofá. Entretendo pararam quando escutaram nossos passos e ambos levantaram.

Edward pareceu momentaneamente surpreso, mas logo se recompôs sorrindo para mim.

— Está linda Bella – sorri, um pouco sem graça, e mordi os lábios sem olhar em seus olhos, embora percebesse eu foco em mim.

— Obrigada.

Alice pigarreou e olhamos para ela.

— Vamos sair um pouco agora Edward. O que acha de se juntar a nós?

Minha boca deveria estar nos chão agora. Como Alice conseguia ser assim?

— Claro, se não for incomodar... – disse e olhou rapidamente para mim e sorri para ele, tranquilizando-o.

— Claro que não. Agora vamos – a baixinha sorriu animada.

— Deixe-me despedir das crianças Alice.

Ela assentiu e Edward informou-me que eles estavam na cozinha.

Eu me deliciei com a imagem que tive quando os vi. Eles estavam sentados no banco e riam baixinho de algo que Sue disse, até mesmo Ryan estava sem reservas. Os pequenos estavam encantados pelo doce senhora.

— Você não sabe desenhar Sue – Louise gargalhou acompanhada do seu irmão e Sue fingiu um suspiro.

— Eu não sou muito boa nisso. Vocês deveriam me ensinar – os olhos dos pequenos brilharão em animação e ri, denunciando minha presença.

— Tia Bella! – Louise correu em minha direção – A tia Sue é tão legal!

Gargalhei com sua animação e curvei o corpo na cintura para olhá-la melhor.

— Eu estou vendo... Eu vou sair um pouco, mas volto logo. Obedeçam a Sue e durmam cedo.

— Mas amanhã é sábado – reclamou cruzando os braços e sorri.

— Tudo bem, mas não vão dormir muito tarde, tudo bem? – ela sorriu e me abraçou.

— Certo!

Levantei e fui em direção a Ryan.

— Você vai ficar bem pequeno? – ele rolou os olhos e sorriu.

— Vou tia Bella. Não se preocupe – sorri mais e beijei sua bochecha, deixando-o corado.

— Obrigada por cuidar dos meus pequenos Sue.

— Não se preocupe Sra. Swan, vou cuidar muito bem deles – franzi o cenho quando ela terminou de falar. Senhora?

Ignorei esse fato e sorri para ela.

— Obrigada – dei um último beijo em Ryan e Louise – Até mais.

Voltei para sala e todos somente me esperavam.

Descemos em silencio e sorri ao perceber ao modo protetor que Jasper segurava Alice. Eu não tinha dúvidas que eles estavam apaixonados.

Decidimos ir em carros separados. Edward e eu fomos em um silencio reconfortante, mesmo que as vezes eu quisesse falar algo, eu não sabia o que dizer, então somente pedia silenciosamente que chegássemos logo.

Felizmente não demorou no entanto, em menos de vinte minutos chegamos ao local.

Edward, como sempre um cavalheiro, me ajudou a sair do carro e logo nos encaminhamos para dentro. O local por fora parecia simples, mas surpreendi-me ao ver que era maior do que eu esperava.

Haviam várias mesas espalhadas pelo local, no andar de cima também e o centro era aberto proporcionando a visto do andar de baixo, onde havia um pequeno palco no meio e uma banda tocava uma música qualquer animada, algumas pessoas dançavam e bebiam.

Alice pediu uma mesa mais reservada e a garçonete nos levou ao andar de cima, onde não haviam muitas pessoas.

— Esse lugar é surpreendente aconchegante – murmurou Alice e concordei

Edward e Jasper se ofereçam para pegar nossas bebidas e ficamos esperando. Assim que eles saíram ela me olhou empolgada.

— Então o que está esperando? – franzi o cenho e ela bufou – Você deveria chama-lo para dançar.

— Alice... – tentei, tentando conter o sorriso – Pensei que você iria no meu tempo.

Ela fez uma careta e cruzou os braços, inclinando-se para trás.

— Eu sei, mas... Argh! – grunhiu colocando as mãos entre a cabeça – Vocês dois são tão...

Não completou e mordi os lábios, engolindo o riso. Alice era sempre tão Alice.

— Não ria – resmungou olhando para baixo – Acho melhor seguir os meus conselhos antes que a senhorita peitos resolva roubá-lo de você.

Inconscientemente, mesmo sem querer, meus olhos foram para baixo e apertei a mão em punho ao ver uma loira sorrindo sensualmente para Edward, enquanto tocava seu peito. Fiquei um pouco aliviada ao perceber que estava incomodado.

Imediatamente me senti estranha. Por que eu estava aliviada?

— Interessante... – Alice me trouxe de volta e olhei-a confusa, mas ela ignorou-me.

Alguns minutos se passaram e os dois voltaram com as bebidas. Como Edward estava dirigindo ele não optou pela bebida, assim como Alice por estar gravida. Jasper bebia uma cerveja e eu acompanhei.

Logo engatamos em uma conversa tranquila. A maio parte do tempo passamos conversando sore o casamento de Jasper e Alice, mas em algum momento, que eu não lembro, o assunto mudou para a vida pessoal de Edward e fiquei um pouco chocada quando minha amiga perguntou se ele estava em algum relacionamento. Eu não havia pensado nisso até o momento e senti meu coração doer ao pensar na possibilidade.

— Não, eu não estou em nenhum relacionamento no momento – ele garantiu e instantaneamente me senti melhor.

Alice sorriu maliciosamente na minha direção e a ignorei.

De repente uma música lenta começou a tocar e todos nos assustamos quando a baixinha deu um gritinho animado e puxou Jasper.

— Eu adoro essa música! Vamos dançar Jasper! – e sem olhe dar escapatória ela o arrastou para o andar de baixo.

Comecei a rir da minha amiga, mas meu sorriso morreu ao lembrar que ficaria a sós com Edward. Antes que eu conseguisse entrar em pânico, ele falou.

— Então... – ele parecia um pouco hesitante ao falar – Me acompanharia nessa dança?

Arregalei os olhos, surpresa, e sorri assentindo. Seus ombros relaxaram e ele levantou-se, me oferecendo sua mão, que imediatamente aceitei.

Seus lábios se repuxaram em um sorriso e ele me conduziu para o andar de baixo. Olhei cuidadosa para a escada, por algum motivo me sentia tonta. Eu não sabia se era o seu perfume ou a bebida.

Eu torcia para ser a segunda opção.

Logo chegamos onde os outros casais dançavam no ritmo da música e não muito longe vi Alice, que lançou-me um sorriso malicioso, ela piscou e voltou sua atenção a Jasper.

Mordi o lábio inferior, sem saber ao certo o que fazer, sentindo minha face esquentar e surpreendi-me novamente ao sentir seus dedos passarem delicadamente por meu rubor.

— Eu senti falta disso – sussurrou antes de colocar sua mão em minha cintura e com a outra pegou minha mão, começando a nos conduzir.

De início eu fiquei rígida, incapaz de dizer algo, mas aos poucos meu corpo foi relaxando e o trouxe para mais perto, colocando a mão livre em seu ombro e meu rosto em meu peito, sentindo seu cheiro delicioso.

Sorri quando ele me soltou para girar-me, mas fiz uma careta ao tropeçar em meus próprios pés, fazendo rir baixinho.

— Você ainda continua desastrada, Bella – murmurou perto da minha orelha, enviando arrepios por todo meu corpo.

Olhei para cima, sentindo o velho rubor novamente em minhas bochechas, quando percebi que seus olhos encaravam-me intensamente. Sua mão soltou a minha por um momento e senti novamente seus dedos em minha face, prendi a respiração quando sua cabeça inclinou-se em minha direção, quase fazendo nossos lábios se tocarem.

Sem perceber minha cabeça também se inclinou em sua direção e voltei a sentir o velho formigamento em minha barriga. Passei meus braços por seu pescoço, envolvendo-o e o trazendo para mais perto de mim.

Foi rápido e breve, nossos lábios tocaram-se por um segundo, um leve roçar que fizera meu coração bater descontrolado e minhas mãos soarem consideravelmente. Antes que pudéssemos aprofundar, o som de aplausos soaram, tirando-nos da nossa bolha particular.

Edward me soltou e nos afastamos, eu estava ofegante e não conseguia olhar em seus olhos.

— Eu preciso ir ao banheiro – murmurei sob a respiração, não esperando uma resposta antes de me dirigir ao outro lado.

Porém, antes mesmo de chegar ao local, uma mão segurou meu braço, impedindo-me de continuar. Virei-me para trás confusa e arregalei os olhos ao ver Edward.

— Eu preciso fazer isso – e antes que eu conseguisse dizer algo, seus lábios estavam nos meus.

Imediatamente gemi ao sentir o contato dos seus lábios nos meus e não me importei onde estávamos. O envolvi com meus braços e senti suas mãos em minha cintura, trazendo-me para mais perto do seu corpo.

Mas foi quando sua língua pediu passagem para minha boca que a paixão explodiu. Eu não consegui me conter e gemi novamente, puxando os cabelos da sua nuca e aproveitando para sentir seus músculos se contraindo sob meu toque.

Suas mãos também não pareciam ter controle, subindo e descendo pelas minhas costas me fazendo suspirar e tremer sob seu toque.

— Bella... – ele gemeu quando nos separando sem ar, descendo os beijos para meu pescoço e tive que morder os lábios antes que soltasse outro gemido.

Vários assobios nos fizeram separar e escondi o rosto em seu peito ao escutar as risadas e provocações de um grupo de jovens mais à frente.

Edward riu baixinho a me apertou em seus braços.

— Vamos sair daqui – sussurrou e assenti, ainda incapaz de falar.

Ele nos conduziu de volta ao andar de cima e assisti Alice abrir um sorriso, lancei lhe um olhar sujo e felizmente ela não comentou nada.

Porém antes que nos sentássemos o bip de Edward soou e ele franziu o cenho ao olhá-lo.

— Droga... – murmurou e quando o olhei ele parecia frustrado – Eu tenho que ir agora Bella. É uma emergência.

— Eu também já vou. Já está um pouco tarde – disse e imediatamente percebi o desapontamento de Alice.

Rolei os olhos, claro que ela queria todos os detalhes sórdidos. Felizmente eu estava livre hoje, mas não tinha dúvidas que amanhã ela estaria na minha porta.

— Tudo bem, nos falamos _depois_ — frisou a palavra e fiz uma careta. Ela não me deixaria escapar.

— Claro – resmunguei e sorri para o casal – Tchau.

— Alice, Jasper – Edward acenou e saímos.

Já fora, Edward pareceu confuso ao me ver caminha na direção oposta a ele.

— Aonde vai Bella?

— Pegar um táxi – disse o obvio e ele rolou os olhos.

— Você não acha que eu vou deixar você ir de táxi, não é? – ao meu silencio ele bufou, me puxando gentilmente em direção ao seu carro – É claro que eu vou te deixar, Bella.

Sorri em agradecimento e ele abriu a porta do carro para mim e fechou-a antes de dirigir-se ao outro lado.

Edward sorriu para mim e ligou o carro, nos conduzindo pelas ruas de New York em silencio.

Eu não me incomodei quando sua esbarrou em minha coxa.

Ou quando ele deixou-a lá.

Também não me incomodei quando me imprensou no carro e puxou-me para um beijo de despedida, quando paramos em frente ao meu prédio.

Seus olhos pareciam relutantes ao me deixar e eu sentia o mesmo.

— Boa noite Bella – sussurrou perto da minha orelha, depositando um beijo em meu pescoço e senti minhas pernas fraquejarem.

Eu fiquei o olhando partir, enquanto sentia o turbilhão de sensações em meu corpo, assim como o aperto em meu peito ao me dar conta do que aconteceu.

Eu estava me apaixonando por Edward Cullen.

* * *

Oie gente! Finalmente Belinha está dando uma chance para o Edward, o que acham? O que será que elavai fazer?

Beijinhos e até a próxima!


	9. Chapter 9

\- Merda! – guinchei puxando minha mão rapidamente quando toquei na panela quente.

\- Tia Bella, você falou uma palavra feia! – Louise me repreendeu e sorri enquanto colocava o dedo em baixo da agua.

\- Me desculpe pequena.

\- Bella, tem fumaça saindo do fogão – Ryan disse com uma risadinha e arregalei os olhos em pânico, antes de desligar o fogo.

\- Droga! – choraminguei. Lá se foi o nosso almoço.

\- Tia Bella!

\- Desculpa – ri novamente e ela voltou ao seu desenho.

Por que cozinhar tinha que ser tão complicado?

Sim, eu sabia que era péssima nisso, mas pensei ter melhorado um pouco. Claro que Edward sempre me salvava quando estava aqui a noite, mas hoje era sábado e os pequenos não tinham aula e eu não trabalhava, por isso que estávamos tentando fazer algo comestível.

Por que Alice não me ajudou um pouco nisso?

Sim, minha amiga já havia passado por aqui de manhã e entrou no seu modo "delegada", foram tantas perguntas que ela me deixou confusa. Felizmente ela havia me ajudado no café da manhã, mas teve que voltar para casa e agora estávamos sem o que comer e famintos.

O dia não poderia estar melhor.

\- Isso fede tia Bella – Louise desceu do banco alto que estava e deu a volta no balcão, olhando para o que seria da nossa comida – O que é isso? Nós não vamos isso, não é? – fez uma careta e suspirei.

\- Não – ela sorriu contente e revirei os olhos – O que acha de comermos fora? Ou nós podemos pedir algo...

Antes que eu terminasse a campainha tocou e Louise correu para atender antes que eu dissesse algo. Revirei os olhos seguindo a pequena e não pude deixar de me surpreender ao ver quem estava na porta.

Eu não esperava que ele viesse tão cedo.

Pude sentir as mesmas sensações do dia anterior quando seus olhos encontraram o meu. Por mais que eu negasse não tinha como esconder. Eu não estava preparada para vê-lo de novo, não agora.

– Tio Ed! – fomos tirados da nossa troca de olhares pelo grito de Louise e não pude ficar mais do que grata por isso.

– Olá princesa – pegou-a nos braços – Como está?

– Bem, tia Bella estava tentando cozinhar, mas ai começou a sair fumaça e ela desligou. Depois ela falou uma palavra feia, eu briguei com ela e ai ela pediu desculpa – disse tudo de uma vez, deixando Edward e eu confusos com sua falação.

– Vejo que sua manhã foi muito divertida – disse com um sorriso e suspirei – Olá Bella – disse ainda sorrindo e tentei conter o meu.

– Olá Edward.

Ficamos nos olhando, no que me pareceu horas, e percebi que tínhamos que conversar sozinhos. Olhei para meus dois pequenos e sorri.

– Por que vocês não fazem um desenho para o tio Ed enquanto nós conversamos?

Louise pulou dos braços de Edward empolgada, e correu para pegar o papel. Edward me seguiu e ele bagunçou o cabelo de Ryan quando passou por ele, fazendo o pequeno sorrir.

Entramos na cozinha e ficamos nos encarando sem saber ao certo como começar.

– Eu... – dissemos juntos e rimos.

– Você primeiro – disse, pois nem mesmo eu sabia ao certo o que falar.

– Me desculpe Bella – disse arrependido e fiquei momentaneamente chocada – Eu não queria te deixar sem graça por ontem e...

– Espere, espere – pedi, ainda um pouco chocada e o encarei – Você está _arrependido?_ Arrependido por causa de ontem?

O encarei, ainda não podendo acreditar naquilo. Senti meu coração doer ao vê-lo hesitar em responder. Ele estava arrependido e eu, como uma idiota, sonhando em recomeçar novamente, em nos dar uma nova chance.

– Você não precisa responder Edward – disse, evitando olhar em seus olhos, sentindo a dor em meu peito aumentar a cada segundo – Eu prometo que não vou falar nada. Podemos esquecer o que aconteceu se quiser...

Ele me olhou, parecendo chocado com minhas palavras.

– Não... Por Deus, Bella! – respirou fundo e me olhou – Eu não estou arrependido. Não me arrependo de nada que aconteceu.

– Não? – o encarei surpresa e franzi o cenho – Então por que hesitou agora a pouco?

– Porque eu estava com medo – admitiu com suspiro e voltei a olhá-lo confusa. Com medo?

– Por quê?

– Porque eu pensei que _você_ estivesse arrependida e fosse me afastar por isso – minha boca se abriu em um "O" e baixei os olhos envergonhada.

Era claro que ele se sentiria assim, Edward me conhecia melhor do que a mim mesma. Eu era insegura, covarde e uma idiota, foi o mesmo que fiz em nosso casamento. Eu o afastei e agora ele temia o mesmo.

– Não precisa se preocupar com isso. Eu... – respirei fundo e o encarei – Eu não me arrependo Edward.

\- Você não arrepende? – perguntou com um mínimo sorriso e sorri de volta.

\- Não... Eu... – pigarreei baixando os olhos para meus pés, sentindo o ardor em minhas faces – Eu gostei...

O senti se aproximar de mim e lentamente seus dedos passaram por meu rosto, parando em minha mandíbula e levantou minha cabeça, fazendo-me olhá-lo.

\- Eu também gostei, Bella... – seus lábios se repuxaram em um sorriso e inclinou sua cabeça em minha direção, roçando de leve nossos lábios – Não sabe o quanto eu senti saudades dos seus lábios... – deu-me um selinho – De beijá-los... – puxou levemente meu lábio inferior com seus dentes, fazendo-me arfar – De mordê-los... – ele voltou a colocar seus lábios sobre os meus, mas dessa vez em um selinho mais demorado – Mas, principalmente, senti falta de tê-los sobre os meus...

Sorri contra os seus lábios e coloquei meus braços em volta do seu pescoço, entreabrindo os lábios para aprofundar um beijo.

Porém, antes que começássemos o beijo, uma risadinha baixa chamou nossa atenção e nos separamos imediatamente.

Olhei para trás e senti minha face esquentar ao perceber que Louise e Ryan nos encarando, curiosos.

– Vocês estavam se beijando – Louise disse com uma risadinha e meu abri a boca para falar, mas nada saia. E agora?

– Er... Uh... Vocês... – gaguejei sem saber ao certo o que falar, mas antes que eu falasse alguma besteira Edward colocou a mão em meu ombro e sorriu me tranquilizando.

– Vocês se importam? – perguntou com a voz calma, observando-os atentamente e prendi a respiração esperando a resposta.

– Vocês estão namorando? – Ryan, que até então estava calado, perguntou e o olhei preocupada.

– Ryan... – toquei em seu rosto e ele me olhou – Isso te incomoda? Eu e Edward estarmos juntos, incomoda você?

– Não, mas... – ele baixou a cabeça e eu sabia que tinha mais. Levantei seu rosto e dei um sorriso encorajador – Nada vai mudar, não é? Ainda vamos morar com você?

Soltei o ar que estava preso em meus pulmões e sorri aliviada.

– Claro que não pequeno. Vocês ainda vão ficar comigo, para sempre, como eu prometi – ele sorriu e assenti.

– Então estão namorando? – perguntou Louise animada e senti meu corpo congelar.

Bem... Eu não sabia o que estava acontecendo entre Edward e eu. Não tínhamos conversado ainda. Foram somente beijos que trocamos, mas de alguma forma eu sabia que não era só isso, era mais, muito mais.

Precisávamos conversar.

– Bom... – Edward me olhou e parece que teve o mesmo que pensamento que eu – Precisamos conversar antes princesa...

– Ah... – ela parecia um pouco decepcionada, mas logo sorriu – E quando vocês vão conversar?

Arregalei os olhos, impressionada com a minha pequena versão de Alice, tão impaciente como ela. Porém, Edward novamente me salvou e sorriu para ela.

– Era isso que vim fazer aqui pequena – seu sorriso aumentou e fiquei confusa – O que vocês acham se eu sair com a tia Bella hoje?

Olhei surpresa para Edward, que esperava a resposta dos pequenos e sorri um pouco. Ele nunca parava de me surpreender.

– Isso é demais! Um encontro! – os olhos de Louise brilharam e ri.

– Então estou autorizado a sai com sua tia? – perguntou e olhou para Ryan, que sorriu assentindo.

– Sim! – Louise gritou e rimos.

– E você Bella? – Edward se dirigiu a mim – Aceita sair comigo?

Sorri sentindo meu coração acelerar em ansiedade, mas meu sorriso morreu ao lembrar que não poderia deixar os pequenos sozinhos.

– Eu adoraria Edward, mas... – olhei para meus sobrinhos e ele sorriu se aproximando, puxando meu corpo de encontro ao seu.

– Eu já cuidei disso. Alice ficará com eles – sussurrou perto da minha orelha.

– Você já tinha tudo planejado, não era? – ele se afastou com os lábios curvados em seu famoso sorriso torto e me derreti – Tudo bem, eu aceito sair com você.

Seu sorriso aumentou e ele aproximou seu rosto no meu, deixando um selinho demorado em meus lábios.

– Isso é nojento – rimos com o comentário de Ryan e nos afastamos.

– Bom... O que acham prepararmos o almoço de vocês? – Edward perguntou e suspirei.

Ele era perfeito. Perfeito para mim.

...

Ela me observou pela milésima vez naquele dia e franziu o cenho com o que via. Suspirei cansada sentando na cama e a olhei.

– Alice, essa já é a quarta roupa que visto – reclamei e ela fez uma careta para mim.

– Bella, acho que você não está entendendo a gravidade da situação. Você tem que estar perfeita essa noite. Perfeita! – enfatizou a palavra enquanto entrava, novamente, no meu closet e rolei os olhos. De repente Alice deu gritinho e saiu pulando com um vestido em mãos – Achei!

Ela me entregou a peça e suspirei enquanto me vestia mais uma vez. Aconteceu que dessa vez até mesmo eu gostei do vestido, assim como minha amiga que parecia bastante satisfeita.

Esse vestido era preto e ia até a metade das minhas coxas, ele era colado ao corpo, ressaltando minhas curvar, e somente um lado havia manga, deixando meu ombro exposto. Alice me entregou os saltos e me ajudou com o cabelo, fazendo um coque e deixando alguns fios soltos.

Alice também me ajudou com a maquiagem, claro que depois de deixar claro que não queria nada muito pesado, o que a fez revirar os olhos e me ameaçar se eu não ficasse parada. Aguentei tudo pacientemente e quando terminou ela me entregou um par de brincos, os coloquei e ela sorriu satisfeita com o que via.

– Você está perfeita. Eu fiz um ótimo trabalho – disse orgulhosamente e ri revirando os olhos.

Peguei uma pequena bolsa de mão e descemos.

Ryan e Louise já estavam devidamente vestidos em seus pijamas e assistiam TV, quando escutaram meus passos olharam para trás e Louise arregalou os olhos me olhando.

– Você está linda tia Bella! – disse me deixando um pouco sem graça e Ryan concordou.

– Obrigada pequenos.

A campainha tocou nesse momento e Alice se apressou em atender.

Pude sentir o ar faltar em meus pulmões quando vi Edward. Ele estava lindo, vestido em uma calça jeans e camisa social branca, as mangas estavam arregaçadas até parte do seu antebraço, deixando-o com ar casual.

– Olá Edward – disse Alice animada, me tirando do meu transe.

– Olá Alice.

Alice abriu espaço para deixa-lo entrar e seus olhos aumentaram quando ele me viu. Me olhando de cima a baixo, como eu fizera a poucos segundos com ele.

– Você está linda Bella – disse com os lábios repuxados em um sorriso e retribui, um pouco envergonhada.

– Obrigada.

Ele se aproximou e tocou minha face com delicadeza, eu podia apostar que estava corada, e Edward sempre parecia fascinado com o meu rubor.

Alice pigarreou nos tirando de nossa bolha e a olhei com cara feia. Mas ela somente sorriu divertida nos encarando.

– Eu suponho que você deveriam ir... – disse inocentemente e estreitei os olhos em sua direção. Ela estava nos expulsando?

– Claro... – Edward riu com a sutileza da minha amiga e pegou em minha mão – Vamos?

Assenti e me despedi dos pequenos, nós já íamos entrando no elevador quando Alice gritou.

– Bella eu vou dormir aqui hoje! Não se importe em chegar tarde e aproveite _bastante_ a noite! – ainda pude ver seu sorriso malicioso antes das portas do elevador se fecharem.

Eu ainda estava chocada demais com a cara de pau de Alice. Edward riu atrás de mim e imediatamente senti minhas bochechas queimarem.

Alguém, por favor, me mate.

– Alice é sempre uma criatura imprevisível – comentou ainda rindo.

– Me desculpe. Eu não... Eu... – tentei, mas eu simplesmente não sabia o que falar. Alice me pagaria!

Edward me puxou para perto do seu corpo, ainda com o sorriso divertido.

– Não se preocupe Bella. Nós vamos, definitivamente, nos divertir _bastante_ essa noite – prometeu, com o rosto a centímetros do meu e antes que eu falasse algo as portas se abriram.

Ele se afastou e novamente me ofereceu seu mão, o que eu agradeci, pois meus pés não me obedeciam nesse momento e tudo que eu menos precisava agora era cair e ir parar em um hospital.

Edward me ajudou a entrar no carro e correu para o seu lado. Olhou para mim com um sorriso antes de ligar o carro e seguimos o caminho em um silencio confortável.

Aproveitei esse tempo para pensar na conversa que teríamos. Eu estava assustada, era deveras assustador pensar em tudo que poderia acontecer.

Tivemos algo lindo uma vez, mas não deu certo, não soubemos lidar com os problemas em nossa vida, ou melhor, _eu_ não soube lidar e isso acabou conosco. Eu tinha medo que tudo acontecesse novamente, que tudo voltasse a ser como antes, as brigas, as intrigas e principalmente a dor. A dor que senti ao deixa-lo, ao deixar nossa casa e viver sozinha, ao chegar em casa e vê-la vazia, fria como meu coração, como minha alma.

 _Não._ Pensei. _Isso não vai acontecer novamente._

Era diferente dessa vez, eu havia mudado, eu não era mais aquela Bella de antes. _Eles_ me mudaram.

Tudo estava diferente.

– Bella? – Edward perguntou e percebi que ele me encarava preocupado. O olhei com o cenho franzido e ele pegou em minha mão – Você está bem? Quer voltar?

– O que? – arregalei os olhos negando – Não, claro que não. Por que está pensando nisso?

– Você ficou em silencio o caminho todo – disse, me olhando atentamente – Se não quiser fazer isso tudo bem Bella, eu vou entender.

Sorri um pouco ao perceber que não era a única preocupada com o que acontecia conosco, e levei a mão ao seu rosto, me aproximei e beijei levemente seus lábios.

– Eu quero fazer isso Edward – disse, afastando-me, para ele ver a verdade em meus olhos – Eu não vou voltar atrás.

Ele sorriu e se aproximou. Beijando meus lábios com delicadeza e atirei os braços ao seu redor, enquanto os suas mãos desciam por meu corpo, trazendo-me para mais perto.

Eu nunca conseguia me cansar de beijá-lo, era sempre como a primeira vez. O coração acelerado, a falta de ar, as borboletas no estomago e aquele sentimento estranho de não ter o suficiente. Eu sempre queria mais e não foi diferente quando ele terminou o beijo com alguns selinhos.

– Precisamos ir – disse um pouco ofegante e assenti, sentindo minha própria falta de ar.

Como sempre, ele abriu a porta para mim e colocou o braço ao redor da minha cintura, colando nossos corpos enquanto nos conduzia para dentro do restaurante.

Fiquei maravilhada com o lugar, haviam três grandes ilustres no centro e a decoração fazia parecer que estávamos em um castelo, antigo, mas ao mesmo tempo moderno. Uma música clássica tocava ao fundo e suspirei, tudo parecia extremamente romântico e perfeito. Tudo, assim como Edward.

O maitre nos conduziu a nossa mesa e logico que Edward fez questão de puxar a cadeira para me sentar. Eu não poderia estar mais encantada com ele, quer dizer, ele sempre foi assim, extremamente cavalheiro e romântico, mas depois de tantos anos sem estamos juntos, eu havia esquecido como era estar com um homem assim.

– Então... – começou e o olhei – Por onde começamos?

Mordi o lábio sem saber ao certo como começar. Havia tanto para falar, tanto para discutir...

– Eu não sei – disse por fim, eu não havia percebido o quanto minha voz soou nervosa.

– Ei... – ele disse gentilmente, pegando uma das minhas mãos por cima da mesa e apertando-a com carinho – Não precisa ficar nervosa Bella. Eu sei que erramos no passado, deveríamos ter tido essa conversa há muito tempo, talvez não tivéssemos nos separado, eu não sei... Mas se vamos tentar de novo precisamos fazer isso. Ter esse tempo, somente para dizer tudo que queríamos.

Assenti apertando de leve sua mão e suspirei.

– Eu tenho medo – confessei olhando-o nos olhos – Tenho medo de errar novamente, de acabar com essa frágil relação que temos, como acabei nosso casamento.

– Bella... – disse com calma – Você não acabou com nosso casamento. Nós fizemos isso, não foi somente você – balancei a cabeça sentindo as lágrimas descerem por minha face – Sim Bella, eu também errei. Errei quando não pude apoia-la em seu sonho, errei quando não a incentivei a crescer, mas errei principalmente quando passei a pressioná-la por algo que não estava preparada. Você não fez isso sozinha, fomos nós.

– Eu era egoísta... – murmurei e ele sorriu pegando cada lágrima com uma mão.

– Quem não quer crescer profissionalmente Bella? Eu via seu esforço todos os dias, eu também me esforcei para chegar onde estou, mas eu era egoísta demais para incentivá-la. Eu a queria somente para mim – confessou e o olhei surpresa.

– Por que isso? – perguntei e ele baixou os olhos, parecendo um pouco envergonhado.

– Jacob Black – disse e imediatamente entendi – Vocês sempre estavam juntos, tinham muito em comum e eu tinha medo que você percebesse o quanto eram perfeitos juntos e me deixasse.

– Edward... – disse rindo um pouco e ele me olhou – Jacob é gay.

Seus olhos aumentaram em surpresa e ele riu comigo.

– Bom... Eu era um idiota – suspirou e meu sorriso morreu.

– Você não é o único – ele franziu o cenho e suspirei – Tanya Denali.

– Não sei se é coincidência – riu divertido me deixando confusa – Mas Tanya é lésbica Bella.

Ele riu com a minha expressão chocada, mas não era para menos. Eu nunca imaginaria que a linda prima de Edward tinha as mesmas preferências que ele.

– Victoria? – perguntei e ele continuou com seu sorriso.

– Casada.

– Eu não esperava por essa – murmurei. Nunca havia gostado de Victoria, principalmente por sua maneira de vestir. Eu sempre achei que ela usava seu decote para seduzir Edward.

– Mais alguma? – perguntou divertido e revirei os olhos.

– Laurent? – seu sorriso morreu e percebi um pouco de hesitação antes de responder.

– Bom... Ela tentou se insinuar para mim algumas vezes... – disse e arfei – Mas eu a dispensei em todas as vezes e deixei claro que não queria nada com ela – disse rapidamente e suspirei.

– Acho que vou ter que me acostumar com isso – murmurei, era claro que não iria existir somente uma mulher como Laurent por ai. Eu ainda iria ter que enfrentar muitas delas, muitas.

– Acho que eu também – disse e sorri.

Era tão bom conversamos sobre isso como agora, esse assunto sempre nos rendia brigas.

– Vamos conseguir Bella. Sei que ainda vamos enfrenar muitas dificuldades, mas enquanto estivermos juntos seremos capazes de enfrentar tudo – prometeu e sorri quando sua mão acariciou meu rosto com delicadeza.

Eu o amava. Eu tinha certeza disso.

– Eu sei – colocando minha mão sobre a sua – Também posso sentir isso.

Ele sorriu e desejei que estivéssemos sozinhos. Nesse momento tudo que eu queria era beija-lo até poder esquecer de mim mesma.

– Você está com fome? – perguntou de repente, seus olhos escuros com desejo, ele pareceu ter o mesmo pensamento que o meu.

– Não...

– Podemos sair daqui?

Não pensei duas vezes ao responder.

– Com certeza.


	10. Chapter 10

– Nossa – disse, olhando chocada ao redor – Aqui não mudou quase nada.

Estávamos no apartamento de Edward, nossa antigo lar.

Edward me seguiu e fechou a porta atrás de si. Ele deu de ombros enquanto olhava para o cômodo.

– Eu não quis mudar, embora minha mãe tentou me convencer disso algumas vezes – disse e suspirei.

– Ela me odeia, não é? – ele balançou a cabeça e passou os braços ao meu redor, descansei a cabeça em seu peito.

– Não exatamente, ela só está... chateada – disse com cuidado e suspirei novamente.

Era claro que Esme me odiava, eu havia magoado o filhinho dela e todos sabem o quanto ela era louca por seus filhos.

Deixei esse pensamento de lado quando Edward começou a nos balançar na sala e ri quando ele me rodopiou.

– O que está fazendo? – perguntei, segurando em seus ombros e ele me olhou divertido.

– Dançando – somente disse e sorri me acomodando em seu peito.

Ficamos nisso por mais alguns segundos, mas então eu senti suas mãos descendo por minha cintura e eu percebi que o momento havia passado.

Olhei para seu rosto e arfei com a profundidade dos seus olhos, que pareciam mais bonitos do que qualquer outro dia. Seu rosto abaixou em direção ao meu pescoço, depositando pequenos beijos, deixando um rastro de brasa por onde passavam, como uma lenta e prazerosa tortura.

Senti meus pés enfraquecerem e agradeci quando seu braço me trouxe para mais perto, me segurando e apertando-me de encontro ao seu corpo.

Seus lábios ainda continuavam a me torturar, mas piorou quando ele passou a usar sua língua, me fazendo gemer e agarrar em seus ombros com mais força. Eu já estava ofegante e nem tínhamos nos beijado.

Ele mordeu de leve meu pescoço e dessa vez meu gemido foi mais alto.

– Edward... – ele riu e mordeu minha mandíbula. Arfei segurando-o com mais força, eu estava quase implorando para ele parar com essa tortura de vez e me beijar logo.

Mas, antes que eu expressasse meu pensamento, seus lábios vieram para os meus e suspirei levando minhas mãos a sua nuca, puxando seu cabelo macio, sentindo-o me apertar em seus braços quando sua língua pediu passagem para minha boca, o que eu prontamente aceitei.

Parecia que faísca estavam sendo lançadas ao meu redor. Eu me esqueci de tudo, o que aconteceu, quem eu era, onde eu estava. Nada importava, tudo em que eu conseguia me concentrar eram nos seus lábios nos meus, todo o resto desaparecia como mágica.

Eu pude senti-lo se movendo, mas não sabia aonde estávamos indo, eu não me importava.

Segundos depois senti algo macio em minhas costa e entendi que estávamos na cama, seu corpo grande cobrindo o meu, sem depositar seu peso sobre mim. Seus lábios não soltaram os meus nem por um momento, mas tivemos que nos separar quando o ar faltou.

Eu não pude ficar chateada, no entanto.

Sua boca voltou a descer por meu pescoço e suas mãos passaram a descer por meu corpo, chegando até a minha coxa e puxando o tecido fino do vestido para cima. Arrepiei-me ao sentir sua mão grande tocar tinha barriga exposta.

Ele continuou a subir o vestido e tive que levantar os braços para peça sair.

Meus mamilos enrijeceram imediatamente quando o ar gelado me atingiu. Edward se afastou por um momento e ficou me encarando, seus olhos estavam escuros de desejo. Tentei cobrir meus seios, mas as mãos de Edward me pararam.

– Não – disse com a voz rouca e baixa – Eu quero te ver.

– Você está muito vestido – disse, minha própria voz tão rouca como a dele.

Ele sorriu e sentou na cama, me trazendo junto para seu colo, deixando cada perna minha ao seu redor e levando minhas mãos a sua camisa.

– Tire – sorri, abrindo os botões, sentindo minhas mãos tremerem um pouco no processo. Tratei logo de me acalmar.

 _Vamos lá Bella. Você não é mais uma menininha virgem._ Disse assim mesma, mas o problema era exatamente esse. Eu me sentia como na nossa primeira vez, sim, porque havia sido Edward que tirou minha virgindade.

Suspirei ao sentir meus dedos tocarem em sua pele, ele parecia estar mais musculoso desde a última vez.

– Eu andei me exercitando... – disse, como se estivesse lendo meus pensamentos e arqueei uma sobrancelha em sua direção – Era uma distração... Para não pensar em você – confessou e forcei um sorriso, sentindo novamente a culpa me dominar – Ei... Não pense nisso Bella. Vamos fazer dar certo dessa vez, eu tenho certeza. Só, por favor, não fique se culpando.

Assenti, me deixando ser abraçada por ele, sentindo seu aperto ao meu redor, como para se certificar que eu estava mesmo aqui, que esse momento estava acontecendo.

Relaxei meu corpo e o senti depositar um pequeno beijo na curvatura do meu pescoço, um beijo inocente, mas que apenas serviu para todo o desejo que sentia voltasse com força total e não passou despercebo apenas por mim como minha pele arrepiou.

Me afastei dos seus braços e sorri enquanto voltava a tirar sua camisa, a peça de roupa descartada segundos depois, me fazendo suspirar ao sentir seus músculos sob o meu toque.

Minhas mãos subiram por seus braços, apertando seus bíceps no processo, fazendo-o respirar mais rapidamente. Continuei a explorar seu corpo, direcionando minhas mãos para seu peito firme e descendo até seu abdome mais definido, sentindo-o tencionar seus músculos por onde minhas mãos passavam. Não pude evitar olhar para seu corpo e não beijá-lo e fiz igualmente a ele, depositando um pequeno beijo em seu pescoço, fazendo-o aumentar seu aperto em minha cintura.

– Bella... – gemeu antes de cobrir meus lábios com os seus.

Gemi voltando a colocar meus braços ao redor dos seu pescoço, sentindo-o depositar meu corpo novamente na cama e ficando por cima de mim, sempre controlando seu peso.

Suas mãos voltaram a subir por meu corpo, dessa vez parando em um dos meus seios e arfei ao senti-lo apertar o mesmo. Não demorou muito para seus lábios percorrerem o mesmo caminho. Eu estava arfante quando ele nos separou e cobriu meu seio livre com sua boca, fazendo-me soltar mais gemidos.

Porém, mesmo que fosse uma tarefa muito difícil, eu conseguiu pegar sua cabeça e trazê-lo de volta aos meus lábios. Ele ainda estava muito vestido e eu não queria roupas entre nós, não agora.

Tentei me concentrar no que fazia, mas parecia muito difícil raciocinar nesse momento, principalmente quando suas mãos ainda estavam em meus seios, apertando e massageando os mamilos enrijecidos.

Consegui, com algum esforço, chegar ao cós da sua calça jeans. Minhas mãos tremeram ao abrir o botão, que no momento parecia uma tarefa muito difícil, e felizmente fui ajudada por ele, empurrando a peça para fora do seu corpo, que teve que se afastar de mim por um momento, mas tão logo como ele saiu, voltou.

Eu podia sentir sua excitação contra minha coxa, presa pela única peça que usava. Então, querendo um contato mais íntimo, passei minhas pernas ao redor de sua cintura, gemendo quando senti o contato entre nossas intimidades.

– Eu quero você Edward... – sussurrei contra seus lábios e ele gemeu.

\- Linda ...

Seus lábios pareciam mais urgentes, suas mãos estavam sem controle.

Lentamente, como se para me torturar, suas mãos desceram por meu corpo, chegando ao elástico da minha calcinha e infiltrando sua mão no tecido fino, tocando-me intimamente e me fazendo soltar um gemido mais algo.

Eu arfava e apertava seus ombros com força, seus dedos brincavam com minha intimidade, massageando o clitóris inchado, me fazendo ficar mais molhada do que já estava.

Eu não aguentava mais. Eu o queria dentro de mim.

– Por favor Edward... – implorei quando senti meu ventre se contrair. Eu não queria vir em seus dedos, eu precisava sentir ele me preenchendo, precisava sentir que esse momento era real.

Não sei se ele percebeu o que eu sentia, ou se ele próprio se sentia assim. Mas o fato é que Edward tirou sua mão da minha intimidade, fazendo todo meu corpo protestar com a falta do contato, e ele começou a tirar minha calcinha, jogando-a em algum canto do quarto e logo depois se afastou para tirar sua box.

Escutei um barulho de plástico sendo rasgado e imediatamente entendi o que ele estava fazendo.

Pude sentir meu corpo tremer em antecipação, por algum motivo comecei a me sentir nervosa. Era bobo eu sabia, nós já fomos casados e claro que não erámos santos, mas dessa vez era diferente, eu sabia disso, ele sabia.

Seus olhos me observaram por um momento e ele voltou para cima de mim, beijando meus lábios lentamente, até sentir meus músculos relaxarem.

Não era preciso palavras. Eu sabia o que ele queria dizer com aquele beijo. Ele também sentia isso, todos meus medos e inseguranças, ele também sentia...

Uma de suas mãos colocou minha perna em volta as sua cintura e eu fiz o mesmo com a outra. Seus lábios se separaram de mim por um momento, olhando-me em meus olhos com uma pergunta muda. Assenti sorrindo, inclinando-me para beijar seus lábios de leve. O sentir sorrir contra meus lábios, enquanto lentamente entrava dentro de mim, me preenchendo por completo, meu corpo e minha alma.

Eu me sentia viva outra vez.

Todo a dor que eu sentia parecia ser esquecida. Todas minhas frustações e angustias eram dele, ele tomava tudo de mim, ele era tudo pra mim e eu era dele, sempre fui e sempre serei.

As lágrimas vieram aos meus olhos enquanto o sentia me amar. Eu o apertava em meus braços, cravando minhas unhas em suas costas, enquanto seu rosto estava enterrado em meu pescoço, deixando-me deixar sair tudo que prendi durante esses anos. Deixando-me me libertar.

Em algum momento a dor foi embora, em algum momento as lágrimas pararam de cair. Mas em nenhum momento ele parou de me amar, essa era sua forma de dizer " _eu estou aqui, eu estou do seu lado",_ e tudo que eu pude fazer foi beijá-lo, para mostrar o quão grata eu era por isso.

Meus gemidos estavam se tornando mais altiveis, fazendo-o grunhir mais e aumentar suas investidas. Eu podia sentir que estava vindo e ele também sentiu, pois eu o apertava em volta de mim, fazendo seu membro entrar com mais dificuldade e o suor escorrer por seu corpo com o esforço.

– Edward... – gemi quando senti o aperto em meu ventre – Eu vou...

– Sim... – gemeu com dificuldade – Vem pra mim Bella.

E sem nenhuma palavra meu corpo convencionou com o prazer, me fazendo ficar fora do ar por alguns instantes enquanto sentia as milhões de sensações se espalharem por meu corpo. Eu podia escutar um pouco ao longe o rugido de Edward ao encontrar seu próprio prazer e preencher a borracha que nos separava, deixando seu corpo cair sobre o meu sem forças.

Ficamos alguns minutos em silencio, esperando nossas respirações se normalizarem, até que o senti se distanciar de mim, me fazendo me sentir vazia quando deslizou para fora de mim. Fiz uma careta quando ele saiu da cama e foi em direção ao banheiro, voltando segundos depois e ficando por cima de mim, beijando meus lábios com carinho.

– Bella... – disse, depois de afastar seus lábios e colando sua testa na minha – Isso foi...

– Eu sei – o interrompi, passando meus braços ao redor do seu pescoço – Eu também senti isso Edward, foi maravilhoso.

Nós sorrimos um para o outro e ele voltou a me beijar.

O beijo logo começou a ficar mais urgente, mas antes que pudesse piorar ele me afastou gentilmente.

– Vamos, precisamos de um banho – disse e sorri quando ele me pegou no colo, levando-me em direção ao banheiro. Não pude me conter e beijei seu pescoço, fazendo ele parar e me olhar por um momento, tentando fazer cara feia – Bella...

Somente sorri e dessa vez beijei seus lábios, sentindo-o voltar a andar com mais pressa.

Eu tinha certeza. Essa iria ser uma longa noite.

...

Na manhã seguinte acordei confusa. Eu não estava no meu quarto e nem Ryan e Louise me acordaram... Foi então que todas as lembranças do dia anterior voltaram. Sorri ao sentir um braço em minha cintura e me virei para trás.

Edward ainda dormia, seu rosto estava sereno e ele ressoava baixinho. Passei um dedo por seu rosto, admirando o quanto ele parecia ainda mais belo para mim. Sorri me inclinando e beijei sua bochecha, com cuidado tirei seu braço de mim e sai da cama.

Me estiquei enquanto andava em direção ao banheiro. Escovei os dentes com uma escova extra que havia lá, fiz uma careta ao olhar para minhas roupas jogadas no chão e me dirigi ao closet, pegando uma das camisas sociais de Edward e vestindo-a, ficou até metade das minhas coxas, mas servia por enquanto.

Desci para a cozinha, com a intenção de preparar o café da manhã. Fiquei um pouco chocada ao abrir a geladeira e não ver quase nada, como Edward conseguia sobreviver somente com isso?

– Eu não tenho passado muito tempo em casa – me virei assustada ao ver Edward atrás de mim e ele imediatamente me puxou para seus braços.

– Por que não? – perguntei, passando os braços ao redor do seu pescoço e ele deu um meio sorriso.

– Porque era um pouco doloroso chegar em casa e não te ver. Eu costumava pensar que quando eu chegasse em casa, você estaria lá, tentando cozinhar alguma coisa ou queimando nossa cozinha – tentou brinca, mas baixei os olhos. Sentindo-me miseravelmente culpada novamente.

– Não vamos pensar nisso agora – sussurrou perto da minha orelha e tremi ligeiramente, sua voz ainda provocava coisas inexplicáveis em mim.

– E vamos pensar em que então? – perguntei e ele me afastou um pouco, um sorriso lento se espalhando em seus lábios.

– Eu tenho algumas ideias... – murmurou com o rosto a centímetros do meu e sorri.

– Eu aposto que tem.

– Você não pode me culpa, não é Bella? – falava enquanto passava seu rosto por meu pescoço – Foram tantos anos...

– Não... – sussurrei, incapaz de pensar em algo coerente. Seus lábios me fazendo novamente esquecer de tudo – Eu também senti saudades.

Ele sorriu antes de colar sua boca na minha e me fazendo dele novamente. Pois eu era sua, não importava o momento ou ocasião, eu sempre iria querê-lo. Eu sempre seria dele.

E dessa vez seria para sempre.

* * *

Oi! O que estão achando? Será que dessa vez Bella conseguirá vencer os problemas?

Estou amando os comentários de vocês, me divirto e me emociono a cada um!

Próximo cap nosso Ed irá fazer uma surpresinha para as crianças e Bella, o que será?

Beijinhos e até a próxima!


	11. Chapter 11

– Não deveríamos estar fazendo isso – falei pela milésima vez naquele dia e como sempre eles me ignoraram.

– Estamos perto tio Ed? – Louise perguntou e ele sorriu.

– Sim, logo estaremos lá.

Ryan e Louise estavam animados, quero dizer _muito_ animados. Ninguém adivinharia que Edward Cullen nos sequestraria por um dia para algum lugar.

Droga, eu também estava animada.

– Não faça essa cara Bella – o bandido sorriu para mim e piscou um olho – Você vai gostar.

Sim, eu não tinha dúvidas que iria gostar. E eu o amo um pouco mais por isso, eu amo a forma que olha pra mim, amo a forma que ele me toca enquanto dirige e faz delicados movimentos na minha coxa. Eu o amo por tudo isso e mais. Mas amo principalmente como ele inclui os pequenos em nossas vidas. Eu simplesmente amo-o.

Então por que eu não conseguia dizer-lhe?

– Ela vai me matar – suspirei resignada fazendo-o rir.

– Alice vai entender. E vamos voltar amanhã de qualquer modo – ele não estaria tão tranquilo se realmente conhecesse minha amiga como eu a conheço.

Faltavam poucos dias para o seu casamento, e ela estava literalmente uma pilha de nervos, tanto que me fez prometer que iria ajuda-la hoje, por isso minha preocupação. Alice _definitivamente_ vai me matar.

– Bom... – suspirei – E para onde estamos indo então?

Ele deu aquele sorriso que sempre me trazia borboletas ao estomago. Ele sabia o que aquilo fazia comigo?

– Estamos perto, logo você irá descobrir – piscou antes de voltar sua atenção a estrada.

Sim, definitivamente ele sabia.

Não era fácil esquecer momentos importantes da sua vida, não que eu tentasse, pelo contrario, eu valorizava muito minhas lembranças. Mas, as vezes é muito difícil reviver aquele momento e perceber que já não é mais como era antes, as vezes é difícil lembrar das palavras doces de Renée, lembrar do modo como o bigode de Charlie torcia enquanto ele tentava conter o sorriso, ou de como Angela ficava vermelha facilmente, era difícil lembrar disso e perceber que eu nunca mais viveria esses momentos, que eles nunca mais estariam ao meu lado.

Era por isso que não pude impedir que as lembranças que passavam na minha cabeça naquele momento, quando Edward parou o carro em frente a pequena casa de madeira. Foi _ali_ que ele me pediu em casamento, foi _ali_ que vivi os melhores momentos da nossa vida.

– Edward... – sussurrei emocionada – A nossa cabana.

– Pensei que gostaria de voltar aqui e mostrar as crianças – disse passando os braços em volta de mim.

– Eu adorei – disse olhando em seu olhos e não pude impedir meu impulso por beija-lo.

– Ew – Ryan e Louise resmungaram e rimos nos separando.

– Bom, vamos entrar?

Logo quando entramos as crianças sumiram rapidamente, correndo pela casa e não pode deixar de rir com a empolgação deles.

A principio pensei em fazer o mesmo, explorar a casa e matar as saudades, mas meus pés me guiaram para o andar de cima, especialmente ao segundo quarto do corredor.

– Uau – digo ao entrar no quarto e ele ri.

– Eu sei. Continua tudo igual.

– Então... – me viro sorrindo – Por que nos trouxe aqui?

– Bom eu lembro que fiz uma promessa aos gêmeos sobre algumas cartas – sorriu me puxando para mais perto – E eu sou muito bom em manter minhas promessas.

Me inclino e beijo-o levemente.

– Então eu deveria ajuda-los.

– Não, eu posso fazer isso – disse – Você vai ficar aqui e escrever uma carta também – apertou levemente meu ombro – Sei que ainda sente falta da sua irmã

– O que você quer dizer? – sorrio, sem muita confiança – Eu estou perfeitamente bem.

– Não Bella... – ele tocou em meu rosto com delicadeza – Você ainda não falou tudo que quis. Sei que ainda há mais, você se sente culpada por tudo que aconteceu, se sente culpada por não ter sido presenta na vida da Angela. É por isso que precisa desse momento.

Sei que ele tem razão, sei que precisava disso, mas somente fiquei em silencio absorvendo suas palavras, sentindo seu toque suave em meu rosto e tudo que eu queria nesse momento era poder desabafar em seus braços e chorar como nunca. Mas por algum motivo não... Não conseguia.

– Eu vou deixar você sozinha. Pense com cuidado e escreva, fale com sua irmã, você precisa disso – sorri fracamente e ele depositou um pequeno beijo em meu rosto antes de sair.

 _Conversar com Angela?_

Eu nunca havia pensado nisso, sempre pensei que depois da morte tudo acabaria. Será que poderia ser verdade? Angela poderia me escutar? Poderia me _perdoar?_

– Tia Bella? – uma voz baixa chamou-me e sorri ao ver Louise na porta com algo em mãos.

– Sim pequena?

– Tio Ed pediu para te entregar isso – disse me entregando uma folha, lápis e envelope.

– Obrigada – peguei, mas percebi que ela carregava mais um envelope consigo – O que é isso?

– Minha carta para a mamãe e o papai – apertou o papel em seus braços e me olhou – Será que... Eles vão conseguir ler ela?

Eu olho-a e não consigo dizer não, seus olhos brilham com esperança e tudo que eu desejo é que isso seja verdade, que Angela possa ler nossas palavras e ficar em paz.

– Tenho certeza que sim – disse e ela abriu um lindo sorriso.

– Vou descer, Tio Ed disse que ia fazer uma fogueira.

– Certo querida.

A observei sair e suspirei sentando-me na escrivaninha. Olhei para o papel em mãos e decidida comecei a escrever.

" _Angela_

 _Como você está? Está tudo bem ai no céu? Você está olhando pra nós dai?_

 _Não está sendo fácil. Eu sabia que criar uma criança não era fácil, mas nunca pensei que fosse tão complicado. Todos os dias são uma luta, todos os dias eu me vejo confusa, cansada e as vezes até desesperada. O que eu faço? Eu me pergunto isso todos os dias. Como posso fazer isso? Eu não posso fazer sozinha!_

 _Será que isso é normal? Você também era assim?_

 _Eu queria que estivesse aqui, queria que me dissesse o que fazer e o que não fazer, mas sei que não é possível. O que você faria se estivesse em meu lugar? O que você faria se estivesse aqui?_

 _Eu amo aquelas acrianças, eu os amo com todo meu coração, mas não posso negar que as vezes eles me enlouquecem. Eu me sinto culpada admitindo isso as vezes, eu queria que fosse como nas histórias, mas essa é a realidade, a minha realidade e eu não trocaria isso por nada. Não somos perfeitos, há algumas discursões, as vezes eu tenho que repreendê-los e eles também fazem isso comigo. Eles são a minha família e eu aceito tudo que eles tem para oferecer, até mesmo suas imperfeições._

 _Por isso não se preocupe, eu vou cuidar deles para sempre, não importa o que acontecer, sempre estarei ao lado deles._

 _Sei que não mereço seu perdão, não depois de tudo que fiz, mas por favor, me desculpe, me desculpe por não estar ao seu lado quando precisou de mim, me desculpe por te abandonar quando nossos pais morreram, por não estar presente na sua vida ou perder momentos especiais, sei que sempre sentiu minha falta, me desculpe por isso também, mas principalmente me desculpe por ser essa irmã tão... Eu._

 _Me desculpe Angela e... Obrigada, obrigada por ter sido somente você._

 _Da sua louca irmã, Isabella Swan."_

Terminei de escrever a carta e a coloquei cuidadosamente no envelope. Dirigi-me para o andar de baixo, as crianças e Edward já me esperavam do lado de fora, não pude evitar o sorriso ao ver o que eles seguravam.

– Balões? – olhei para Edward que deu de ombros enquanto sorria.

– Eles tinham que chegar ao céu.

Rindo entreguei minha carta a ele, que a amarrou a um balão e entregou-o para mim logo em seguida.

– Que tal dizermos algumas palavras antes? – sugeriu Edward e os gêmeos sorriram assentindo.

– Para minha mamãe e meu papai que estão no céu – disse Louise beijando levemente a carta – Eu amo vocês.

– Mãe, pai – a voz de Ryan estava embargada – Sinto saudades de vocês... E obrigado por nos deixarem com a tia Bella.

Sorri com os olhos lacrimejando. Edward sorria nos olhando antes de falar.

– Angela, Erick. Vocês foram umas das melhores pessoas que conheci. Obrigado por colocarem esses pequenos em minha vida e... – me olhou sorrindo – Obrigado por trazerem minha Bella de volta.

Funguei limpando rapidamente as lágrimas traiçoeiras, fazendo todos rirem, e respirei fundo antes de começar.

– Erick, você sempre foi uma das pessoas mais gentis que eu conheci, obrigado por ter estado ao lado de Angela todos esses anos – fechei os olhos segurando aquela carta como a minha vida – Angela, minha irmã, eu não tenho palavras para te dizer tudo que sinto agora, mas tudo que quero te dizer nesse momento é obrigada. Obrigada por nunca desistir de mim, obrigada por colocar os seus pequenos em minha vida e... Obrigada por me trazer de volta, por me fazer voltar a ser a pessoa que eu era. Obrigada.

Assim que eu terminei de falar senti braços a minha volta, não somente de um, mas de todos e finalmente, finalmente eu pude chorar, finalmente eu me permiti ser abraçada.

 _Obrigada Angela, obrigada por ter sido minha irmã._

– Tia Bella, você é mesmo uma chorona – disse Ryan nos fazendo rir.

– Acho que não posso mais manter segredo, não é pequeno? – ele sorriu negando e nos afastamos.

– Bom... Estão prontos? – Edward perguntou e assentimos sorrindo – No três.

– Um, dois... Três! – Louise gritou e juntos soltamos os balões.

Ficamos observando nossas cartas voarem, voando cada vez mais alto em direção ao céu, levando nossas esperanças, levando nossos sentimentos...

...

– Como você se sente? – ele perguntou sentando ao meu lado, enquanto passava o braço em volta da minha cintura, puxando-me para mais perto, e eu não pude evitar encostar-me em seu ombro.

– Muito bem – sorrio enquanto o olho nos olhos.

Deus... Ele parecia ainda mais lindo sob a luz do fogo. Estava ficando cada vez mais difícil não tocá-lo, eu queria que ele me tocasse, queria me perder em seus olhos, nos seus toques, nos seus beijos...

Vê? Não posso me controlar.

Isso é o que ele faz comigo.

– Bella... – sussurra antes de inclinar para me beijar, e eu correspondo, claro que corresponderia. Mas não podemos continuar, não agora.

Olhos em seus olhos e percebo que ele pensa o mesmo que eu.

 _Hora das crianças irem para cama._

Não foi difícil colocar Ryan e Louise para dormir. Edward teve a tarefa de cansá-los o dia todo, eles brincaram tanto que eu simplesmente não sabia quem estava mais cansado.

Depois de coloca-los para dormir fomos para nosso quarto. Não existiam palavras para falar naquele momento, ali não existiam problemas, nem complicações, somente eu e ele. Sua mãos – minhas mãos – estavam por toda parte. A cada toque, a cada beijo, eu tentava mostrar tudo que sentia, minha gratidão, meu arrependimento e meu amor.

Ele se esforçava pra ser gentil, mas eu podia perceber o fogo em seus olhos, aquele mesmo fogo que me consumia. Havia uma urgência em nós, uma urgência que só seria aplacada quando nos unirmos.

Eu queria tudo dele. Tudo.

– Dê-me tudo – implorei puxando-o para mais perto – Não se controle. Dê-me tudo.

Aquilo pareceu despertar algo nele, seu rosnado feroz que assustaria até mesmo um urso só me fez deseja-lo mais. Seus beijos ficaram mais ferozes, suas mãos descontroladas, minhas roupas foram rapidamente arrancadas de mim, eu tentava fazer o mesmo, mas estava difícil me concentrar em algo que não fosse nele, que não fossem suas mãos em mim.

Era difícil me controlar, eu tinha que lembrar que Ryan e Louise estavam a alguns metros de nós, que não podíamos fazer barulho, mas pensar estava difícil, nos controlar parecia impossível.

Talvez fossem pelos últimos acontecimentos ou talvez fosse esse lugar, eu não sei. Mas naquela noite tudo parecia diferente, a maneira que nos olhávamos, a maneira que nos tocávamos, tudo parecia mais intenso, mais vivo, mais especial...

Essa foi provavelmente a primeira vez que nos amamos de verdade, não somente o desejo carnal, era algo mais, como se nossas almas se unissem e se tornassem um só. E talvez mais tarde eu poderia não acreditar que pensei nisso, mas era verdade, era assim que me sentia. Foi a primeira vez que não sabia meu nome ou quem eu era, e as próximas palavras ditas talvez foram ditas por mim, ou talvez por ele, isso não importava, erámos um novamente e eu não precisava mais de nada.

– Eu te amo.

E então, finalmente, eu voltei a viver.

* * *

Oi gurias! O que estão achando?

Façam essa autora feliz e comentem!


	12. Chapter 12

– Tem certeza que não quer ficar? – pergunto e ele simplesmente sorri.

– Bella, eu tenho uma cirurgia as 11 horas, se eu ficar com certeza vou chegar atrasado.

Suspiro sabendo que era verdade, mas desde que voltamos da nossa "fuga" tudo que eu mais quero é agarrá-lo e nunca mais soltar.

Bom, eu não era a única que estava hesitando.

Senti seus lábios pressionarem levemente nos meus e o trouxe para mais perto aprofundando o beijo, todas aquelas sensações voltando com força e eu sinto suas mãos em minha cintura, trazendo-me para mais perto do seu corpo não deixando qualquer espaço entre nó. Minhas mãos vão automaticamente para os cabelos em sua nuca eu quase choraminguei quando ele nos separou arfando.

– Precisamos... Parar... Agora – disse com dificuldade e mordi o lábio tentando conter o sorriso por ser a culpada por isso.

– Eu sei – ele suspirou e roçou seus lábios nos meus antes de se afastar.

– Eu te amo – disse antes de sair e sorri ao vê-lo partir fechando a porta em seguida.

Eu queria gritar de alegria e fazer coisas incrivelmente loucas. Tudo estava tão _perfeito_ e eu não poderia estar mais feliz.

As crianças já estavam na escola e tudo que eu tinha que fazer agora era ir para o trabalho...

Arregalei os olhos em choque ao lembrar isso.

– Oh céus... – sussurrei ao olhar a hora.

Aro iria me matar.

...

Meu pé batia impaciente no chão do elevador e, quando finalmente as portas abriram, caminhei apressada pelos corredores do prédio. Algumas pessoas olhavam para mim enquanto eu passava, algumas surpresas, outros chocados, era fácil perceber o que pensavam, ninguém acreditava que eu estaria chegando a essa hora.

E não foi nenhuma surpresa para mim quando encontrei Aro perto da minha sala com um olhar mortal.

– Na minha sala. Agora! – praticamente rosnou e saiu andando sem me esperar.

Suspirei e o segui hesitante. Tentei controlar o nervosismo em minhas mãos quando entrei na sua sala, ele ficou de costas para mim com os ombros tensos e eu quase tremi quando ele se virou.

– Sei que sua irmã faleceu há pouco tempo e eu tentei compreender, ignorei seus erros e as suas saídas constantes, mas agora já chega! – disse, sua voz irritada e dura – Você tem que mudar isso Isabella, contrate alguém para ficar com seus sobrinhos, sei que tem condições financeiras para isso.

Eu estava chocada demais com suas palavras para pronunciar alguma coisa. – Quando contratei você para essa revista você me disse que queria contribuir para o crescimento dessa empresa, não é o que vejo agora. Sinceramente estou decepcionado com você.

– O que você disse? – perguntei quando consegui encontrar minha voz. – Quer que eu contrate uma babá?

Ele balançou a mão sem interesse e continuou. – Não me importa o que faça, pode manda-los para um colégio interno ou dá-los aos seus parentes, desde que volte a ser aquela profissional que todos admiravam.

Eu o encarava chocada, ainda sem conseguir falar nada e quando voltei a mim pude sentir o gosto amargo na minha boca, tamanha era a minha raiva.

– Como pode dizer isso? Eles acabaram de perder os pais! – disse uma oitava a cima e ele semicerrou os olhos em minha direção.

– Sim, mas uma hora ou outra terão que deixar de serem mimados e crescer – disse com a voz dura, não gostando do meu tom. – Você está estranha desde que eles vieram morar com você, antes era um modelo a ser seguido, agora não passa de uma vergonha para nós.

– O que você disse? – raiva penetrou em meu tom – Eu passei anos nessa revista e você nunca me elogiou sequer uma vez! Agora me diz que eu não passo de uma vergonha? – eu estava cega pela raiva e não conseguia pensar direito – Sabe quanto trabalhei para chegar aqui? Quanto sofrimento passei? Não, você não sabe! Pois não passa de um filho mimado do antigo diretor que não teve que trabalhar nada para chegar onde está!

Assim que as palavras saíram eu imediatamente me arrependi. Aro estava com as mãos em punho e o rosto carregado pela raiva, eu nunca havia o visto assim antes.

– A escolha é sua Isabella – sua voz estava fria e assustadoramente calma – Seus sobrinhos ou essa empresa. Você tem até amanhã para me responder.

...

Assim que eu sai da sala de Aro desci para o meu carro, eu não aguentava passar mais um minuto naquela empresa, me sentia sufocada e enjoada. Se eu ficasse mais um minuto naquele prédio eu sinceramente acho que iria passar mal.

Ainda não podia acreditar que isso estava acontecendo, esse realmente era o emprego dos meus sonhos? Era isso que eu queria?

Não podia acreditar que eu sempre sonhei com isso.

Meu celular tocou de repente e respirei fundo antes de atender. Era Alice, consegui sorrir um pouco apesar de tudo, como sempre a baixinha me surpreendia, tudo que eu mais precisava agora era de um ombro amigo.

– Alice você pode ser realmente uma pequena bruxinha, eu realmente estava precisando falar com você. – ri, mas a linha continuou muda. Meu sorriso morreu um pouco e comecei a me preocupar ao escutar um gemido de dor – Alice?

– B-Bella... E-Eu preciso da sua ajuda.

...

Por quê?

Era a pergunta que eu fazia a mim mesma enquanto olhava para Alice deitada no quarto do hospital.

Eu nunca estive tão assustada em minha vida, quando cheguei a casa dela e a encontrei caída no chão e sua calça manchada com sague, imediatamente pensei o pior, eu teria entrado em pânico se não fosse seu gemido de dor.

O medico já havia falado com ela e ela teve que ser sedada depois de tanto chorar.

Eu ainda podia sentir as lágrimas manchadas em meus olhos, minhas mãos ainda estavam manchadas de sangue e seus soluços ainda estavam gravados na minha cabeça como um gravador repetindo sem parar.

 _Por que todos a minha volta tem que morrer?_

Senti uma mão em meu ombro e forcei um sorriso ao ver Edward me olhando preocupado.

– Você está bem? – perguntou pegando minhas mãos nas suas.

– Estou – não, eu não estava e ele podia perceber isso.

– Ela vai ficar bem Bella – disse me abraçando e me aproximei do seu calor, tentando tirar um pouco o frio do meu coração. – Por que não vai se lavar um pouco? Isso não faz bem a você.

Ele tinha razão, toda vez que eu olhava para minhas mãos manchadas eu voltava a repetir na minha mente aquela horror.

Assenti me afastando do seu conforto e me encaminhei para o banheiro. Encarei meu reflexo no espelho, eu não pareia em nada com a mulher feliz de ontem, meu rosto estava manchado pelas lágrimas e os olhos vermelhos, eu parecia cansada, como se não dormisse direito a dias, havia uma pequena mancha vermelha na minha bochecha.

Liguei a torneira rapidamente e limpei minhas mãos com força, esfregando os dedos até sentir dor. A agua descia rosa pela pia, eu tirava e tirava, mas a agua ainda era rosa.

Meu estômago revirou e eu desliguei a agua rapidamente, correndo para o vaso e despejando todo o meu café da manha nele. Minha boca estava amarga com o gosto quando dei a descarga, minhas mãos tremiam e eu não conseguia me manter em pé.

 _Por que todos a minha volta tem que morrer?_

O primeiro soluço saiu e logo em seguida as lágrimas. Eu tentei segurá-los, mas parecia impossível, eu não conseguia me segurar, não conseguia parar. Por que isso teve que acontecer?

Eu ainda não podia acreditar nas palavras do médico, Alice e o bebê estavam bem, mas o bebê não iria viver muito depois que nascer, seu cérebro não estava se desenvolvendo.

Eu nunca iria esquecer aquele olhar que havia visto em Alice, todo desespero e medo se transformaram em um choro sem fim, eu a abracei durante todo o tempo enquanto chorava e soluçava em meus braços. E quando finalmente dormiu não pude me sentir mais impotente do que naquele momento, sua dor nunca acabaria, seu choro seria para sempre.

Eu pude sentir quando Edward entrou no banheiro, ele não tentou me tirar do chão ou me deixou sozinha com minha dor. Ele somente me puxou para seus braços e me deixou chorar.

– Vai ficar tudo bem – prometeu enquanto afagava meus cabelos e o apertei mais.

Eu queria acreditar em suas palavras, queria acreditar que iriamos conseguir passar por isso. Mas eu sabia a verdade, sabia assim que a vi nos olhos de Alice.

Ela nunca iria conseguir superar isso.

...

Jasper havia chegado pouco tempo depois, eu nunca havia o visto com tanta dor. Ele sempre foi um homem calado e nunca nos falamos muito, mas eu o vi desmoronar quando viu Alice sedada naquela cama. Eu o abracei e ele chorou como uma criança, ele implorava por ser uma mentira e eu chorei com ele, chorei por sua dor, chorei por Alice e pela pequena criança que não iria sobreviver.

Eu fiquei naquele quarto até Alice acordar, ela tinha o olhar perdido e o brilho que sempre tinha haviam desaparecido. Ela não sorriu ou chorou quando Jasper foi para os seus braços e o consolou como uma mãe ao seu filho.

Aquela imagem foi demais para mim e eu tive que sair do quarto.

Mais pessoas vieram, os pais de Alice, o pai de Jasper, alguns parentes da família. Eu fiquei lá durante todo tempo, ajudando-a a levantar e a ir no banheiro. Durante todo tempo Alice não sorriu.

Edward havia ido ficar com as crianças e eu não podia estar mais tranquila sabendo que eles estariam em boas mãos, ele estava um pouco relutante sobre me deixar sozinha, mas eu o tranquilizei dizendo que iria ficar bem.

Eram quase 23:00 quando cheguei em casa.

Antes de subir ainda fiquei 10 minutos no carro. Pela primeira vez desde que tudo aconteceu eu me via sem forças para entrar em casa.

Assim que entrei pela porta não me surpreendi ao ver todas as luzes apagadas. As crianças já deveriam estar dormindo, não era uma surpresa. Eu só...

Com o resto de força que me sobrava me obriguei a subir as escadas. Tudo que eu precisava agora era de uma cama, talvez eu me sentisse melhor ao amanhecer, mas antes... Por alguma razão eu precisava ver Ryan e Louise, eu não sabia o motivo, eles com certeza estariam bem, provavelmente sonhando. Era tolice eu sei, mas por que eu me sentia assim então?

A porta do quarto deles estava aberta e consegui sorrir um pouco ao pensar no que estariam sonhando. Sorvete talvez?

Porém meus pés pararam imediatamente ao ver as camas vazias.

– Ryan? – perguntei com a voz falha e olhei ao redor, o desespero começando a me dominar – Louise? Edward?

Com passos apresados comecei a abrir todas as portas do corredor, banheiro, quarto... Mas _nada._ Onde eles estão?

– Bella? – a voz confusa de Edward me acalmou um pouco, mas não o bastante.

– Edward? Onde estão as crianças? – perguntei um pouco nervosa e ele andou em minha direção.

Sem aviso seus braços me envolveram me deixando levemente surpresa.

– As crianças estão bem Bella – disse com uma voz tranquila fazendo uma onda de alivio me dominar. – Elas estão te esperando.

– O que? – antes que eu pudesse processar o que ele disse, pequenos passos no corredor me fizeram calar.

– Tia Bella? – Louise olhou-me um pouco surpresa, provavelmente por me ver em casa, e sorri pouco.

– Ei pequena, o que vocês estão fazendo acor... – antes que eu pudesse terminar o pequeno corpo de Ryan se chocou com o meu com tamanha força que me fez cair no chão – Ryan?

Olhei-o surpreso, mas ele não me soltava. Seus braços me apertavam com força e o rosto enterrado em meu pescoço como se nunca fosse sair de lá.

– Tia Bella – Louise parou na minha frente e tocou meu rosto com delicadeza – A senhora tá bem?

Meus olhos aumentaram em surpresa com sua pergunta e por um momento tudo que guardei até agora queria sair. Fechei os olhos por um momento e forcei um sorriso.

– Não se preocupe querida, eu...

– Shhh – me silenciou e seus braços também me envolveram – A senhora pode chorar também tia Bella, eu não vou contar a ninguém.

Eu tentei segurar, tentei não deixar as lágrimas caírem ou aqueles soluços irritantes. Eu me sentia na beira de um precipício, eu não queria cair, não queria deixa-los assustados com tudo que eu estava segurando, não queria que eles me vissem nessa forma deprimente.

Mas tudo que fiz foi abraça-los com força.

Eles me seguraram e não me deixaram cair.

E eu deixei tudo sair.


	13. Chapter 13

Renée costumava me contar histórias antes de dormir.

Ela tinha o habito de muda-las, lembro-me especialmente de uma delas, a Bela Adormecida, ela contava que depois que a Bela dormiu, sua família chorou por dias e por todo reino procuraram por um garoto que pudesse lhe dar um "beijo de amor verdadeiro". Renée contava que não havia sido o beijo que a fez acordar, mas sim o amor da sua família.

Lembro que na época havia achado bobagem, que gostava mais da versão original.

Bom minha mãe estava certa, essa versão com certeza é a melhor.

Quando acordei naquela manhã, rodeada por Ryan e Louise e lembrei-me de tudo que eles fizeram por mim ontem, não pude deixar de me sentir amada. Eu queria acordá-los e abraça-los com toda minha força, mas vê-los dormindo e saber que estavam bem já era o bastante para mim.

Porém, estava faltando uma pessoa.

Devagar, como medo de acordá-los, sai da cama e me dirigi a porta. Não foi difícil encontra-lo, ele estava na cozinha preparando algo para comermos, já que eu tenho a tendência de queimar tudo que cozinho.

Bom, ele era perfeito.

– Bom dia – falei com a voz rouca e ele se virou para mim sorrindo.

– Bom dia – caminhou em minha direção puxando-me para seus braços e suspirei com o seu calor. – Como está?

– Melhor... – murmurei inclinando-me para beijar a pele exposta do seu pescoço e eu sorrio ao vê-lo se arrepiar. – Obrigada por tudo.

– Não precisa me agradecer. Sabe disso não é?

– Eu sei, mas sempre acho que não digo o suficiente – sorrio quando ele me aperta em seus braços.

– Você é linda – sussurrou e suspirei.

Deus, eu o amo tanto, tinha certeza que minha aparência não estava nada boa, tinha acabado de acordar e meus olhos deveriam estar inchados de tanto chorar. E ele me fez me apaixonar por ele ainda mais por isso, não sei se é possível, mas ele fez.

– De todas as formas possíveis, você é linda – disse como se lesse meus pensamentos e levanto os olhos para olhá-lo.

– Eu te amo.

Ele sorri e me puxa para seus lábios em um beijo longo e demorado. Quando nos separamos estávamos arfantes e encosto minha testa na dele tentando me recuperar.

– Acho que seria bom você ficar em casa hoje, vou tentar trocar horário com Garret e posso ficar aqui com você. – disse e suspirei me afastando ao lembrar de Aro.

– Aro me demitiu – seus olhos aumentam em surpresa e explico. – Ele me disse para escolher entre a revista ou meus sobrinhos. Eu deveria ir hoje falar com ele, mas... – não continuei fechando os olhos ao lembrar de Alice. Eu deveria ligar para Jessica explicando o que aconteceu.

– Ele o que? – ele me soltou e apertou a ponta do nariz entre os dedos. Mordi o lábio sabendo que quando ele fazia isso era um sinal que estava muito irritado. – Isso é tão... Absurdo! Como ele pode pedir algo assim?

– Ele com certeza não tem um bom senso – brinquei tentando relaxa-lo.

– Obviamente – rosnou fechando os olhos.

Suspirei pegando suas mãos apertando-as levemente.

– Edward, olhe pra mim – sorri quando seus olhos se abriram – Eu não ligo mais, pensei que iria ficar chateada por ser demitida, mas não... Quando eu sai ontem da empresa eu me senti tão leve, como se um peso tivesse sido tirado dos meus ombros.

– Tem certeza? – me olhou hesitante e assenti – Porque se não tiver posso falar com alguém sobre isso. Meu pai talvez...

– Não – o interrompi – Eu... Eu não sinto mais vontade de trabalhar lá. Depois que Ryan ficou doente eu tenho saído mais cedo, deixei varias coisas para minha assistente fazer e sei que isso é errado, mas sinceramente? Eu não ligava mais.

Ele ficou me encarando por um momento, tentando achar algum resquício de arrependimento em mim, e eu olhos em seus olhos para mostrar que falo a verdade. Por fim ele suspira e me abraça.

– Eu poderia fazer algo sobre isso. Se você quiser...

– Não – sorrio com a situação. Era tão o oposto de antes. – Eu quero dedicar mais tempo aos meninos e também a você – sinto seu sorriso em meu pescoço e solto um riso afastando-o. – Posso procurar outro emprego depois.

– Mais tempo para mim? – seu sorriso está enorme, o que me faz revirar os olhos. – E quais benefícios estão incluídos nesse tempo?

– Bom... – me inclino para sussurrar em seu ouvido. – Tudo que você quiser desde que faça o jantar.

Seu aperto em minha cintura fica mais forte e eu prendo o sorriso ao vê-lo se arrepiar.

– Que tal nós... – começou, mas fomos interrompidos por pequenas risadinhas. Solto uma risada e tento me afastar, mas antes que o fizesse ele me segura. – Lembre-se que você me fez promessas.

– E você me deve um jantar.

Me afasto sorrindo vendo-o estreitar os olhos e me dirijo para o outro lado do balcão. Distancia agora era bom.

– Então... Panquecas seria bom – falo e ele revira os olhos, mas continua com minha brincadeira.

– Conheço uma receita muito deliciosa – ele suspira dramaticamente e eu prendo o riso. – Mas eu só posso fazer agora. Ryan e Louise ainda estão dormindo, acho que eles não poderão comer.

– Estamos acordados! – Louise gritou aparecendo em um piscar de olhos e rimos. Ryan veio também, mas parecia envergonhado por ter sido pego nos espiando.

– Oh céus! – arfei olhando chocada para os pequenos. – Como esses meninos estão ficando rápidos demais. Como apareceram aqui?

Louise corou tão rapidamente que me impressionei.

– Acho que estão famintos demais – disse Edward e Louise balançou a cabeça freneticamente.

– Eu estou faminta! – disse jogando as mãos para cima e balanço a cabeça rindo.

– Estou vendo.

– Você tem planos para mais tarde? – Edward perguntou de repente e franzi o cenho.

– Não, por quê?

Ele sorriu e olhou para os gêmeos que arregalaram os olhos e balançaram a cabeça animados.

– Surpresa – disse e estreitei os olhos. Ele sabia que eu odiava surpresas.

– O que... – comecei, mas ele me interrompeu.

– O que vocês vão fazer no feriado amanhã? – o olhei desconfiada, sabia que ele estava tentando me distrair. Mas espera... Do que ele estava falando?

– Que feria... – parei ao lembrar que amanhã era mesmo feriado. – Eu não tinha pensado nisso.

Pensando bem eu não tinha um feriado há tempos. Normalmente eu costumava trabalhar neles, não porque eu era obrigada, mas porque eu não me importava com dias assim. Todos a minha volta iam passar o dia com a família. E bom... Antes tudo o que eu tinha era meu trabalho, não era uma surpresa que eu não tivesse mais nada para fazer.

– Que tal se nós passássemos o dia na minha casa? – ele ofereceu e sorri.

– Eu acho uma ótima ideia – olhei para os pequenos. – O que acham? Vamos passar o dia na casa do tio Ed?

Edward fez uma careta para mim e sorri. Ryan e Louise olharam um para o outro em silencio e assentiram antes de gritar sua resposta.

– Sim!

...

Eu deveria estar com um enorme sorriso no rosto enquanto olhava Ryan e Louise correrem atrás de Edward. Quando eles o alcançam ele finge cair e os pequenos o atacam.

Meu coração aquece em felicidade com aquela cena. Eu adoro dias como esse, dias em que podemos nos divertir mesmo em momentos difíceis.

Eu sabia que em parte eles estavam fazendo aquilo por mim. Ir ao parque e fazer um piquenique em um dia da semana não era muito comum, principalmente quando o inverno estava próximo. E isso, essa simples ação, era tudo o que eu precisava no momento.

Sorri para eles que acenaram alegremente e os pequenos correram em minha direção.

– Estou faminto! – Ryan declarou quando parou a minha frente e sorri. Era bom ver como ele estava se soltando.

E para constar seu ponto sua barriga rugiu em toda sua gloria nos fazendo rir.

– Ouviram isso? Céus, acho que há um monstro por aqui! – Edward falou sorrindo ao sentar ao meu lado e logo pós uma expressão séria. – Acho melhor o alimentarmos Bella. Antes que nos devore.

– Eu não vou devorar ninguém – Ryan cruzou os braços fazendo uma careta.

– Tem certeza? Se não tiver posso oferecer algo para você comer – brinquei e olhei pensativa para Louise. – Louise parece ser um ótimo aperitivo.

– Eca! – os dois disseram ao mesmo tempo e ri.

– Felizmente eu trouxe algo delicioso para nós – Edward tirou sanduiches da cesta que trouxera.

Sorri com sua ação, era algo simples, mas o bastante para mostrar que ele seria um excelente pai.

Os pequenos logo começaram a devorar os sanduiches e Edward e eu os acompanhamos. Louise logo começou a falar, ela tinha uma habilidade inata para falar sobre tudo, quando eu imaginava que não iria ter mais assunto ela os tirava de algum lugar. De algum modo Ryan foi arrastado para a conversar e logo os dois estavam competindo quem tinha mais amigos. Fiquei impressionada e extremamente feliz por meu pequeno, ele finalmente estava se adaptando.

Foi um latido que chamou a atenção de ambos, que imediatamente se calaram.

Estávamos descansando depois de comer o lanche, quando um animal surgiu. Ele estava brincando com um garoto pequeno que deveria ser um pouco mais velho que os meninos.

Ryan e Louise pareciam fascinados com o animal e não pude deixar de sorri.

– Podem ir se divertir – disse ao ver como desejavam aquilo. – Só não vão muito longe. Está bem?

Os dois assentiram e logo correram em direção do garoto e seu cachorro.

– Isso me traz muitos lembranças – Edward disse com um sorriso e me virei para ele sorrindo.

– Qual?

Ele me trás para entre suas pernas e coloca os braços em volta de mim. Mordo o lábio tentando controlar meu sorriso e encosto a cabeça em seu peito. Juntos ficamos olhando Ryan e Louise brincar com o animal.

– Quando eu e Emmet erámos pequenos achamos um cachorro de rua. Nós sabíamos que nossos pais não iriam deixar criarmos ele, então o pegamos e escodemos ele no porão – ele riu com a memoria.

– E o que aconteceu? – perguntei curiosa.

– Minha mãe o achou na manha seguinte quando ele começou a latir de fome – rimos e seus braços me apertam. – Eram bons tempos.

Ficamos em um silencio confortável observando os meninos. Pensei em suas palavras e suspirei ao lembrar de algo que até agora não havia passado por minha cabeça. Sua família. Quero dizer, eu sabia que não iria ser fácil, principalmente com Esme, ela poderia ser a pessoa mais carinhosa do mundo, mas seus filhos eram tudo pra ela.

– O que foi Bella? – perguntou Edward girando meu corpo de modo que olhássemos um para o outro. Ele tocou meu lábio e sorriu parando meu mastigar, que eu nem havia percebido quando comecei.

– É só... – parei sem saber ao certo como continuar.

– Só...? – me incentivou e suspirei.

– Sua família – disse e seus olhos aumentaram em surpresa. – Eles... Eles devem me odiar agora não é?

Ele suspira e sua mão cai do meu rosto.

– Não exatamente. Eles só... – hesitou, procurando uma palavra certa. – Estão chateados eu acho. – fecho os olhos por um momento e sinto seu toque em minha face. – Não se preocupe com isso agora, eu irei falar com eles.

– Como foi depois... Depois que... – não termino e ele fica em silencio parando de acariciar meu rosto por um momento. Tomo coragem e olho em seus olhos. Eles estão distantes e parecia relembrar algo.

Toco seu rosto tentando atrais sua atenção. – Edward?

Ele balança a cabeça e me mostra um sorriso forçado. Sinto meu coração doer ao ver a tristeza presente ali.

– Não foi fácil – suspira encostando sua testa na minha e fecho os olhos. – Naquele dia... Quando nos vimos pela ultima vez eu fui para nossa casa acabado. Mas assim que entrei lá percebi que não suportaria, mesmo sem estar lá você estava presente em cada parte. Então fiz minhas malas e fui para casa dos meus pais. Minha mãe estava preocupada, mas eu dizia que estava tudo bem, que ia ficar bem. Acho que virei uma espécie de zumbi na época – tentou brincar, mas não deu certo. Eu me sentia tão... Arrependida e culpada.

Tudo entre nós parecia tão certo. Mesmo antes eu sentia isso. Por que não me ouvi? Por que não confiei em mim?

– Eu não quero que se sinta culpada. Mas foi... Difícil pra mim, pra todos na verdade – ele me afasta um pouco e levanta os olhos pra mim. – Sei que foi pra você também Bella, todos nós sofremos com isso. Por isso não quero fazer promessas, minha família pode não facilitar as coisas, mas não vou desistir de nós.

Eu o abracei apertado, deixando algumas lágrimas caírem.

– Queria ter confiado mais em mim confiado em _nós._ – Ele suspira e seus braços me apertam.

– Eu sei. Também queria ter lutado mais por nós dois.

– Não quero que lute nossas batalhas sozinho – afasto-o e toco seu rosto. – Vamos fazer isso juntos.

Ele sorri e beija meu lábios rapidamente.

– Também não quero que continue a se sentir culpada pelo nosso rompimento. – Aperta levemente meu ombro. – Sei que não vai ser fácil, mas vamos superar isso juntos.

Eu solto uma risada involuntária, completamente feliz e aliviada, e finalmente o puxo para um beijo. Não foi calmo e lento como essa manha. Esse continha todo desespero e magoa que passamos, toda culpa e arrependimentos que uma vez sentíamos. Esse beijo era daquele tipo que você guarda na memoria para sempre e que conta em histórias para os netos.

– Também não quero desistir de nós – sussurro e ele sorri voltando a colar seus lábios no meu.

...

Um pouco antes do sol se por Edward nos deixou em casa. Ele teve que ir logo para o hospital e nos despedimos no carro.

Ryan e Louise estavam esgotados, os dois vieram o caminho todo quase cochilando. Haviam ficado a tarde toda brincando

Assim que Ryan e Louise sumiram pelo andar de cima respirei fundo e me virei para Esme

Ela caminhou na minha direção com passos decididos. Eu fechei os olhos e esperei pelo tapa.

Ela não hesitou.

Pude sentir o ardor na minha face esquerda se espalhar rapidamente enquanto criava coragem para encará-la. E quando o fiz, me arrependi imediatamente.

– Como você pode? – Perguntou, os olhos cheios de lágrimas e a voz arrasada. – Como você se atreve? Depois de tudo que fez, como tem coragem?

– Eu sinto muito Esme, eu...

– Não! – Gritou e logo fechou os olhos respirando fundo. – Não tente inventar desculpas. Se estivesse realmente arrependida não teria voltado com ele!

– Sinto muito... – murmurei incapaz de pensar em algo mais para falar.

– Sabe como ele ficou depois que você o deixou? Sabe o quanto _arrasado_ ele ficou? – Disse piscando os olhos para afastar as lágrimas. Eu já não podia mais controlar as minhas, cada palavras sua era como uma faca em meu coração. – Você não pode continuar com ele! Não o merece!

– Eu sei... – murmuro com os olhos baixos, sem coragem para olhá-la. – Eu sei que não o mereço Esme, mas eu não posso deixa-lo... – respiro fundo e levanto os olhos. – Eu... Eu o amo.

Ela ofega e da um passo para trás. Seu olhar horrorizado para mim.

– _Não!_ – diz com os olhos em fenda. – Você não pode! Não tem esse direito!

– Eu não vou desistir dele. – Digo decidida.

Ela baixa a cabeça e fica em silencio por um momento. Quando volta a me olhar dou um passo para trás assustada, havia uma fúria em seus olhos que eu nunca havia visto antes. Essa não era a Esme que eu conhecia.

Céus... O que eu fiz?

– Eu _nunca_ vou aprovar isso. – respira fundo e vira-se para trás. – Nunca!

A porta bate com força e eu deixo as lágrimas caírem ao me dar conta da realidade.

 _Ela nunca iria me perdoar._

...

Já era madrugada quando sinto a cama balançar ao meu lado. Suspiro ao sentir seus braços me envolverem e viro-me para trás.

– Eu acordei você? – pergunta e nego. Sei que se eu falar agora ele vai saber que algo não está certo e não quero mais preocupa-lo. – Bella? – sinto sua mão em meu rosto e ele me faz olhá-lo. – Bella... O que aconteceu?

Balanço a cabeça e o abraço. Estou escondo meu rosto do seu olhar quando coloco a cabeça em seu peito. Mas ele não cede e me afasta para olhar em meus olhos.

– Me responda, por favor – uma lágrima cai sem minha permissão e ele pega-a com um dedo. – O que houve?

Fico em silencio por um momento e suspiro antes de começar a falar.

– Sua mãe veio aqui... – sinto seu corpo tencionar.

– O que ela queria? – sua voz está contida e controlada, mas posso perceber um feixe de irritação passar por seus olhos.

Tento baixar a cabeça, mas ele me impede. – Diga-me.

– Ela... Ela veio dizer que não aprova nosso relacionamento. Que... Nunca iria aprovar.

Não aguento mais e deixo as lágrimas que estive segurando caírem. Ele me puxa para seus braços e me aperta com força.

– Eu acho que isso é minha culpa. Eu falei com Emmet sobre nós, acho que ele contou a ela... Não sei – seu suspiro é cansado. – Nós vamos fazer ela mudar de ideia.

– C-Como? – soluço sem esperança. Esme me odiava agora.

– Eu não sei, mas juro que vamos. Sei que pedi para passarem o dia comigo amanhã, mas...– ele hesita antes de falar. – Vocês... Iriam comigo amanhã para casa dos meus pais?

Meu coração falha uma batida e aumento meu aperto sobre sua camisa.

– Sim... – levanto os olhos e ele me oferece um sorriso hesitante. – Nós vamos com você.

Ele volta a me puxar para seus braços e repouso minha cabeça em seu peito. Posso ouvir seu coração acelerado assim como o meu também estava.

Era hora de enfrentar o passado.

* * *

Nossa e agora? O que será que vai acontecer nessa reunião na casa dos Cullens?


	14. Chapter 14

– Você morava mesmo aqui tio Ed? – Louise olhava impressionada para a enorme mansão dos Cullens. – Que enorme... – disse e Edward riu.

Meu lábio não passava de massinha de modelar a horas. Eu queria dizer que não estava nervosa ou com medo, mas bem... Nunca fui boa em mentir.

O lado bom disso? Eu tinha três razões para não desistir que estavam nesse carro, e sei que eles me ajudariam a enfrentar tudo que estava por acontecer. Tudo isso valia a pena? Sim, sei que não vai ser o melhor encontro do mundo, mas eu preciso enfrentar o passado, preciso consertar meus erros. Se eu sentia vontade de desmaiar? Só um pouco...

– Você está bem? – Edward perguntou apertando de leve minha mão e ensaiei um sorriso para ele. Não deu muito certo.

–Vou ficar.

Ele me olha e franze o cenho. Sei que ele deve estar começando a pensar que essa não foi uma ótima ideia. Por isso quando ele abre a boca para falar algo eu já sei o que vai dizer e o interrompo. – Vou ficar bem, juro. – sorrio de verdade pela primeira vez e olho para o banco de trás. – Eu só preciso de vocês ao meu lado.

Ele devolve o sorriso e para o carro me puxando rapidamente para um beijo. Antes que as crianças reclamem ele abre a porta e sai, abrindo a porta para mim ao dar a volta e para Ryan e Louise também.

Olho para a casa onde passei um dos momentos mais felizes da minha vida, meu casamento, e sou tomada por uma avalanche de lembranças.

Sinto a mão de Edward na minha e ele me oferece um sorriso encorajador.

– Está pronta? – pergunta e hesito.

– Eu...

– Edward? – uma voz pergunta e congelo.

Viro-me para frente e lá está ele. Estava com alguns fios brancos no cabelo e o rosto cansado, mas era o mesmo homem que me acolheu em sua casa e me tratou como uma filha, mesmo quando não merecia. Carlisle...

– Oi pai – Edward responde e ele sorri.

– O que faz aqui garoto? Pensei que iria ficar em ca... – ele para e me olha. Seus olhos aumentam quando me vê e eu sinto meu coração apertar em medo. – Bella? – murmura ainda surpreso e eu engulo em seco.

\- Oi Carlisle.

Ele logo se recupera e caminha em minha direção. O aperto de Edward na minha mão aumenta e sinto meu coração disparar a cada passo que ele se aproxima.

Eu não tinha ideia do que Carlisle faria ao me ver e confesso que esse era um dos meus maiores medos sobre hoje.

Carlisle sempre foi um homem de poucas palavras, mas uma das pessoas mais gentis que conheci e eu o admirava muito. Quantas vezes ele foi meu pai quando precisei? Não sabia, mas quando Charlie se foi, Carlisle esteve lá para me abraçar, ele me levou ao altar quando precisei, ele sempre esteve lá seja para um conselho ou para oferecer um ombro amigo. Me afastar dele foi uma das decisões mais difíceis que tomei.

Eu esperava que ele me odiasse e que fosse me recriminar por tudo que fiz. Mas ele não o fez.

Ele para a minha frente e me encara sem dizer nada, então me puxa para um abraço apertado e eu suspiro aliviada.

– É bom ter você de volta garota – murmura contra meus cabelos e pisco os olhos tentando controlar as lágrimas.

– Eu estou de volta.

Ele me afasta e aperta levemente o meu ombro. – Sinto muito por Angela – balanço a cabeça sem falar, pois sei que se eu abrir a boca agora não vou poder me segurar.

– Tia Bella? – era Louise e mesmo sem querer sorrio, sua voz está impaciente e um pouco irritada. Ela não gosta de ser ignorada.

– Carlisle – me afasto e trago os gêmeos para a minha frente. – Esses são Ryan e Louise.

Carlisle sorri e curva-se para baixo. – É um prazer conhecê-los.

– É um prazer conhecer o senhor também vovô Carlie – diz Louise e Carlisle sorri. Posso perceber que ele já está encantado por ela quando faz isso, era simplesmente impossível resistir aquela pequena.

– Prazer conhecer o senhor – Ryan falou um pouco tímido. Era bom ver como ele estava ficando mais a vontade perto de estranhos, antes ele não falaria.

– Pode me chamar de vovô também garoto. – Carlisle oferece arrancando um sorriso de Ryan. Agradeço a Carlisle por perceber que Ryan era mais retraído que a irmã, e ainda mais por ajuda-lo a ficar mais a vontade.

– Cadê a mamãe? – Edward pergunta e respiro fundo.

– Ela está no banho – eles se encaram por um segundo e Carlisle assente, como se eles tivessem uma conversa silenciosa. Edward suspira e aperta minha mão levemente, olho-o e ele força um sorriso.

– Por que não entramos? – balanço a cabeça sem muito entusiasmo e nos dirigimos para porta.

Assim que entramos me deparo com um corpo gigante no meio da sala e ele sorri assim que nos vê.

Quando eu acho que meu coração não pode mais sofrer hoje, estou enganada. Estou suando quando Emmet caminha em nossa direção e ainda mais quando ele para a minha frente e me encara por um longo momento.

Posso sentir o ar faltar quando ele me puxa para um dos seus famosos abraços de urso e levanta meus pés do chão.

– Bom te ver de novo Bellinha. – saio do meu estupor rapidamente e o abraço de volta.

– Bom estar de volta Emmy. – ele ri e me coloca em meus pés novamente voltando a me encarar.

Bom não sei o que fazer, então baixo a cabeça e mordo o lábio com força.

Emmet era como o irmão que nunca tive, era tão infantil como uma criança, mas possua um coração tão grande quanto ele. Ele poderia ser muito irritante as vezes, mas me fez muita falta.

– Você não vai ficar toda estranha comigo, vai? – perguntou e olho para cima, vendo sua careta e solto um riso.

– Não, eu só... – ele revirou os olhos e coloca uma mão em meu ombro.

– Bem vinda a família de novo Bellinha – sorrio e o surpreendo quando volto a abraçá-lo.

– Obrigada Emm.

– E quem são esses pequenos? – pergunta quando eu o solto.

– Esses são Ryan e Louise – Edward responde com um sorriso e seu irmão arqueia uma sobrancelha para ele.

– Não sabia que crianças cresciam tão rápido – Emmet murmura e franzi o cenho confusa, mas ele solta um riso e olha para Edward. – Você é meu ídolo cara! Finalmente colocou em pratica tudo que te ensinei e ainda fez melhor. – sorriu maliciosamente e meus olhos aumentaram ao perceber do que falava.

– Emmet! – eu e Edward dissemos ao mesmo tempo e o culpado somente riu.

Revirei os olhos, Emmet nunca mudava mesmo.

Algo do outro lado da sala captou minha atenção e quando foquei meu olhar no que era engoli em seco. Do outro lado da sala estava ela, Rosalia Cullen, a impecável e perfeita mulher de Emmet.

Nós nunca nos demos bem realmente, antes ela costumava se manter afastada de mim e eu não reclamava. Ela sempre teve aquela atitude de estar acima dos outros, esse era um dos motivos para eu me manter afastada. Ou talvez eu estivesse equivocada, ela poderia ser uma pessoa legal, eu deveria ao menos tentar.

– Olá Rosalie – ela pareceu surpresa ao me ouvir, mas logo franziu o cenho e virou-se saindo da sala.

Ouvi o suspiro de Emmet e ele colocou uma mão em meu ombro com um sorriso triste antes de ir ao mesmo caminho que ela.

– Dê um tempo a ela querida – Carlisle diz com um sorriso encorajador e faço um esforço para retribuir.

Ryan e Louise estão obviamente confusos com o que acontecia. Edward os distraiu, levando-nos para o andar de cima e eu não posso evitar sorrir quando descubro para onde estamos indo.

Seu quarto continuava exatamente igual ao que me lembrava, Esme fazia questão de manter tudo exatamente igual a adolescência de Edward.

Ryan especificamente adorou a coleção de aviões que Edward tinha e o mesmo prometeu lhe dar alguns, já que os brinquedos só ficavam ali para decoração. Louise se interessou mais por um álbum de fotos que encontrou, fiquei um pouco surpresa ao reconhecer o álbum.

– Não acredito que ainda tem isso – falei ao ver minha foto e a dele sorrindo. Parecia de uma época tão distante, meus olhos estavam molhados e minha face vermelha. Eu parecia tão feliz.

– Eu não poderia jogar fora – a cama balançou quando ele sentou ao meu lado na cama e suspiro ao ver a próxima foto. Foi quando ele me pediu em casamento na frente dos nossos pais.

Passo a mão pelos rostos dos meus pais. Renée estava com lágrimas nos olhos e sorria tão feliz, até Charlie parecia emocionado, ele que sempre foi um dos homens mais reservados que eu conheço.

Essa foi a ultima foto que tiramos juntos.

– Não acredito que já fazem 6 anos – murmuro para mim mesma e suspiro fechando os olhos por um momento.

Eu sentia tanta falta deles.

– Podemos visita-los se quiser. – Edward diz colocando sua mão na minha e aperta-a levemente.

– Obrigada – sorrio levantando os olhos para ele. – Eu acho que está na hora de visita-los.

Ele assente e se inclina para beijar minha testa. Meu coração pula como sempre e eu sorrio, será que algum dia deixarei de reagir assim?

Olho em seus olhos e ele sorri colocando sua outra mão na minha face acariciando-a e fecho os olhos com um sorriso. Não, eu sempre irei agir como uma adolescente apaixonada perto dele. É assim que ele me faz sentir, não importa quantos anos passem ou por quantos problemas passamos, o que sinto nunca vai mudar.

– Belita! – pulo assustada quando a porta é quase colocada abaixo por Emmet.

Sutileza com certeza não é algo que ele herdou.

– Que susto Emm! – coloco a mão em meu peito sentindo meu coração acelerado. Aparentemente os homens dessa família tinham esse dom.

O mais irritante é que ele não parecia nem um pouco culpado.

– Vim fazer uma proposta excelente! – disse animado e ri, eu nunca conseguia ficar irritada com ele.

– E o que é?

– Horas Bellinha, hoje o dia está quente. Eu estou com calor. Temos uma piscina enorme lá fora. E por coincidência temos dois pirralhos aqui. – moveu as sobrancelhas sugestivamente e ri.

Mas aparentemente meus pequenos não gostavam de ser chamados de pirralhos.

– Eu não sou um pirralho! – surpresa observei um Ryan irritado deixar os aviões de lado e ir em direção a Emmet, ficando parado a sua frente.

– Eu também não! – Louise seguiu o exemplo do irmão e jogou o álbum na cama para enfrentar Emmet.

– Qualquer um mais baixo que eu é um pirralho. – sorriu cruzando os braços e lançou um olhar na minha direção.

Levantei da cama estreitando os olhos para ele, o que só fez seu sorriso aumentar.

– Oh você não disse isso.

– Eu disse sim pequena Anã – me encarou sem desviar o olhar e fiz uma careta.

– Ryan, Louise – olhei para os pequenos e abri um sorriso. – Está na hora de vocês mostrarem a esse gigante do que os Swans são capazes. – eles sorriram animados. – Vamos para piscina!

Ryan e Louise gritaram animados e correram para suas mochilas a procura de roupas de banho. Ri indo os ajudar e rapidamente os vesti com a ajuda de Edward.

Emmet parecia tão animado como as crianças e assim que estavam vestidos correram para fora. Estávamos no andar de baixo, já nos dirigimos para a piscina quando sons de passos chamaram nossa atenção.

– Carlisle querido, eu... – nos viramos para trás ao ouvir aquela voz.

Novamente eu congelo quando Esme olha pra mim e aquela raiva está presente novamente, mas ela desvia seu olhar para baixo, para minha mão e a de Edward, e fecha os olhos respirando fundo.

Quando ela volta a abri-los dou um passo involuntário para trás, aquela mesma fúria que vi ontem está ali. Ela olha-nos por dois segundos antes de subir a escada e eu suspiro.

– Vou falar com ela – Edward diz apertando levemente minha mão e eu tento um sorriso. – Por que não leva as crianças para a piscina?

Eu balanço a cabeça sem muito animo e ele suspira colocando uma mão em meu rosto, puxando-o para cima. – Vai dar tudo certo – promete e sorrio por sua confiança. Ele deposita um beijo em minha testa antes de me soltar e subir a escada.

– Tia Bella? – pergunta Ryan e olho-o. Ele está com o cenho franzido e os olhos preocupados. – Tudo bem?

– Tudo querido. – sorrio e pego sua mão. – Agora vamos que eu quero ver você e Louise vencendo o tio Emmet.

Os dois sorriram animados e nós caminhamos para fora. Quando chegamos à piscina Emmet já estava lá e, para minha surpresa, Rosalie também estava.

– Louise! Ryan! – Emmet disse animado e ri. As vezes ele parecia tão criança. – Pensei que tivessem fugido.

– Nunca! – Louise gritou já querendo correr e pular na água, mas a parei.

– Nada de água até passar o protetor mocinha. – ela cruzou os braços com um careta, mas assentiu.

Soltei um riso e procurei uma cadeira para sentar, infelizmente só havia ao lado de Rosalie. Hesitei por um segundo e suspirei, não era hora de ficar com medo.

– Vamos tia Bella – Ryan reclamou e arqueei uma sobrancelha. Até ele?

Revirei os olhos e os puxei para a cadeira com Rosalie nos observando a cada passo.

– Quem vai primeiro? – perguntei, mas a voz de Rosalie me interrompeu.

– Eu posso ajudar – ofereceu e a olhei levemente surpresa.

– Claro

Ofereci o protetor a ela e deixei Louise ficar com ela, sabendo que Ryan iria ficar muito tímido por um estranho estar o tocando.

Passei o protetor rapidamente, sorrindo enquanto via seu olhar ansioso em direção a piscina. Não demorou muito para eles pularem na piscina assim que estiveram livres, felizmente Emmet estava na parte mais baixa e os dois conseguiam ficar em pé.

Rosalie e eu ficamos em um silêncio desconfortável. Eu não sabia o que dizer e ela não parecia muito preocupada com isso, olhando fixamente para a piscina e me ignorando completamente.

Ela aparentemente tinha um dom para isso.

Tentei seguir o seu exemplo e me acomodei na cadeira. Ryan e Louise estavam se divertindo como nunca antes, Emmet tinha esse talento com as crianças, ele seria um ótimo pai.

– Emmet me contou o que aconteceu com sua irmã. – disse Rosalie me tirando dos meus devaneios e a olhei surpresa. Ela estava falando comigo?

– Er... Sim.

– Sinto muito – balancei a cabeça sem saber o que dizer. – Por que decidiu ficar com eles? – olhou para Ryan e Louise que brincavam com Emmet. – Sem ofensas, mas você me parecia o tipo de mulher que não queria crianças na sua vida.

Olhei para as crianças em silencio e baixei a cabeça. – Eu era. – murmurei sem coragem para encara-la. – Eu era esse tipo de mulher.

– Então... Por quê? – perguntou e respirei fundo antes de olhá-la.

– Eu não sei... – ela franziu o cenho confusa e dei um sorriso voltando a olhar os pequenos. – Eu nunca quis isso. Uma vida familiar, calma e tranquila. Sempre achei que isso não era para mim, que eu merecia mais.

– Você era muito... – hesitou ao falar e suspirei.

– Eu sei, eu era uma idiota. – ela fez uma careta e ri. – Mas quando... Quando Angela se foi meu mundo caiu, de repente nada mais importava, trabalho, fama, dinheiro... Tudo isso não significou nada e eu percebi o quanto havia perdido, e eu daria tudo, tudo isso para ter ela de volta... – balancei a cabeça tentando afastar as lembranças. – Mas a realidade não é nada fácil, não importava o quanto eu queria ela de volta, eu não teria... Mas quando eu os encontrei naquele dia, eu vi minha irmã ali, percebi que ainda havia uma parte dela nesse mundo, que minha família ainda não tinha acabado e eu queria isso. Pela primeira vez eu quis... Uma família, um lar para voltar todos os dias e uma vida.

Ela assentiu e voltou a ficar em silêncio, o que me fez me questionar o porquê dela ter perguntado isso e o porquê eu falei tanto. Normalmente eu não costumo falar tudo que me vem a cabeça com alguém, principalmente se esse alguém é Rosalie.

– Emmet e eu estamos tentando ter um bebê – Rosalie falou de repente. Seu olhar estava focado para piscina, e por um momento achei que ela não estivesse falando comigo.

– Sério? – minha voz deveria estar incrédula, pois ela fez uma careta. – Desculpe, é só que nunca imaginei você...

Ela sorriu pela primeira vez e balançou os cabelos loiros.

– Aparentemente estamos completamente erradas sobre uma e a outra. – sorrio aliviada por ela não estar chateada e ela continua. – Assim como você eu nunca quis filhos na minha vida. Céus eu não suportava crianças... – ela riu de alguma lembrança. – Mas quando conheci Emmet tudo mudou. De repente eu estava desejando coisas que nunca quis, filhos, casamento... E depois de alguns meses de nos casarmos tentamos ter um. – seu sorriso morreu nesse momento e me perguntei o que de tão ruim aconteceu. – Tentamos por tantos meses, mas não acontecia nada, fui ao médico... Então veio a noticia.

Ela baixou a cabeça e me olhou. Havia tanta tristeza ali, tanta decepção no seu olhar. Como nunca vi isso antes? – Eu não podia ter filhos.

– Eu sinto muito Rosalie... – falei, porque nesse momento eu não conseguia pensar mais em nada.

– Eu pensei que sabia o que era felicidade sabe? Pensei que tinha tudo que queria, mas... – ela balançou a cabeça e olhou para cima, podia ver seus olhos lacrimejarem, mas ela não deixou lágrima nenhuma cair. – Se eu não fosse defeituosa...

– Você não é defeituosa Rosalie. Pode ter um meio, você já procurou algum tratamento?

– N-Não – ela gagueja limando os olhos rapidamente. – Eu estava assustada demais para procurar um. E se ele dizer que não é possível?

– Não acho que vá ser assim. Por que não procura saber mais? Eu posso ir com você se quiser.

Ela me olha surpresa. – Faria isso por mim?

– Claro, somo amigas agora – pisco um olho e ela solta um riso.

– Obrigada Bella. Eu iria adorar.

– Tia Bella! – fomos interrompidas pela voz de Ryan. – Pode pegar nossas armas de brinquedo na mochila?

Eu sorrio e balanço a cabeça. Rosalie me promete ficar de olho neles enquanto vou e me dirijo para dentro.

Estava subindo a escada quando escuto algumas vozes.

– _Você sabe que isso não vai durar_ – parei no ultimo degrau da escada ao escutar a voz de Esme.

– _Não fale assim mãe._ – era Edward falando e sem pensar me dirigi para o local de suas vozes. Eu parei ao lado da porta do quarto de Esme e mordi o lábio indecisa. Não seria uma boa ideia entrar.

– _Ela vai voltar a ser o que era Edward, e você vai se machucar de novo._

– _Ela não vai mãe. Você sabe disso, você viu o modo que ela olha para as crianças, ela não vai deixa-los._ – meu coração falhou uma batida com sua declaração e eu quis gritar. Eu não vou deixa-lo também! Não vou!

Houve um momento de silencio e ele voltou a falar. – _Por favor, mãe. Dê uma chance para ela. Dê uma chance a nós._ – ouso passos se aproximarem da porta e me afasto. – _Pense nisso, por favor._

Edward sai pela porta e ele seus olhos aumentam ao me ver. Dou um sorriso sem graça por ter sido pega e ele caminha em minha direção parando a um passo de distância.

Baixo a cabeça, mas ele me impede, seu sorriso torto está lá e mesmo sem querer sorrio de volta indo para os seus braços.

– Você está bem?

Suspiro e fico em silêncio por um momento. Respiro fundo antes de fazer a pergunta que estava na minha cabeça desde que chegamos. – E se sua mãe nunca nos aceitar Edward? – aperto sua camisa, com medo da sua resposta, medo de deixa-lo ir.

– Então nós vamos convencê-la juntos – seus braços me apertaram e suspirei. – Vamos mostrar a ela que dessa vez é diferente. – ele me afastou minimamente e eu olhei para cima. – Que dessa vez somos para sempre.

– Mesmo com toda a bagagem? – ele sorri e acaricia meu rosto com uma mão.

– Mesmo com todos os problemas.

Eu o abraços e sinto o peso em meus ombros desaparecer.

Talvez não seja hoje ou talvez não será amanhã, ou no dia depois, eu não sabia. Possa ser que Esme nunca nos aceite novamente, e sei que problemas nunca deixarão de surgir. Mas dessa vez eu não estava assustada.

Porque eu sabia, não, eu tinha certeza que sempre teríamos um ao outro para nos apoiar.

E enquanto tivéssemos isso, todos os problemas poderiam ser superados.

* * *

Então o que acharam? Será que Esme vai conseguir perdoar Bella?  
Pobre Rose, será que ela vai conseguir engravidar?  
Bom não deixem de fazer essa autora feliz e deixem reviews *u*

Beijinhos e até a próxima!


	15. Chapter 15

– Sabe qual é o problema das pessoas que trabalham nos hospitais? – Alice pergunta enquanto engolia com uma careta os comprimidos e balanço a cabeça. – Falta de sexo.

Eu engasgo com uma risada e ela me olha com desgosto.

– Serio que você acabou de falar isso? – respiro fundo tentando me controlar de uma novo ataque de risos e limpo as lágrimas dos olhos.

– Ei não é você que tem que conviver com um médico todo o... – ela para de falar e me olha por um segundo. – Deixa pra lá.

Eu tento segurar, mas não me controlo. Logo estou em mais um ataque de risos enquanto ela faz uma careta. – E por que você acha que eles tem problemas com... Sexo? – tusso tentando me controlar novamente e ela torce o nariz.

– Bom o _seu_ médico pode não sofrer com falta sexo – resmunga e cruza os braços. – Mas o meu definitivamente sim – arqueio uma sobrancelha e ela bufa. – Ele vive 24 horas no meu pé!

– Sei...

– Estou falando sério! – estreita os olhos em minha direção e mordo o lábio em uma tentativa inútil de prender o sorriso. – E ainda tem aquela enfermeira. Se ela olhar de novo para o meu Jazz, eu juro que vou bater nela.

Era bom ver que ela estava voltando a ser a Alice que eu conhecia, ainda havia uma tristeza no seu olhar, mas ela estava melhorando aos poucos.

– Mas enfim você ainda vai ser minha madrinha? – ela pergunta de repente e a olho surpresa.

– Você ainda vai...? – não termino e ela assente.

– Eu adiei o casamento para daqui a um mês. Sei que disse que não queria entrar com uma barriga, mas mudei de ideia. – tocou sua barriga com um sorriso triste. – Quando eu estiver velha e for olhar as fotos do meu casamento eu quero que ele apareça. Como se dissesse "ei mundo eu estou aqui". – balancei a cabeça e respirei fundo piscando os olhos tentando conter as lágrimas.

– Eu entendo... – murmurei baixando a cabeça e ficamos em silêncio por um momento até ela voltar a falar.

– Sei que você está enfrentando um momento difícil com a sogra do mal e o chefe nazista, mas... – balancei a cabeça soltando um riso e agarro sua mão, apertando-a levemente.

– Alice – chamo-a e ela se cala. – Eu vou adorar ser sua madrinha.

– Obrigada Bella – devolve o aperto em minha mão e abre um sorriso. – Obrigada de verdade, por tudo.

Olho-a surpresa e fecho os olhos com força por um momento inspirando forte. – O que é isso? Quer me fazer chorar? – minha voz está embagada, mas ela somente sorri e balança a cabeça.

– Nada de lágrimas nesse quarto. Hoje é o meu ultimo dia nessa prisão, quero só sorrisos – acabo soltando um riso sem querer e assento. – Mas então... Vai mesmo se demitir?

Alice era péssima no quesito mudar de assunto.

– Sim, não posso mais continuar naquele lugar. – ela concorda e sorrio. Alice havia ficado furiosa quando lhe contei o que Aro fez. – Eu só vim te visitar antes de ir para a revista.

Assim que eu havia deixado as crianças na escola vim para o hospital. Eu precisava de forças para o que viria a acontecer e passar esse tempo com minha amiga era o que eu exatamente precisava.

– E o que está esperando? – fez uma careta pra mim. – Quanto antes se livrar daquela reencarnação de Hitler melhor.

– Isso foi uma maneira sutil de me expulsar? – ela abre um sorriso e revira os olhos.

– Bella... Você sabe muito bem que sutileza nunca foi meu forte. – eu solto um riso e balanço a cabeça.

– E como sei Alice.

...

Paro o carro em frente a revista e respiro fundo apertando o volante com força.

 _É só entrar, pegar suas coisas e falar com Aro._

Mordo o lábio e fecho os olhos por um momento. Isso não deve ser tão difícil, muita gente vai ficar feliz com minha saída, então não há necessidade de despedidas.

Assento e mais preparada saio do carro.

Algumas pessoas estão circulando na recepção quando entro, algumas me olham surpresos, outros com sorrisos falsos e franzo o cenho. Como nunca percebi isso antes? Toda essa falsidade e inveja...

De repente a ficha caiu. Não, eu sabia, só costumava ignorar. Me pergunto como foi que esse lugar tornou-se algo tão precioso para mim ao ponto de me fazer esquecer tudo que realmente importava.

Balanço a cabeça e apresso o passo em direção ao elevador.

 _É só entrar, pegar suas coisas e falar com Aro._

Só devo me ligar apenas a isso, assim logo estarei em casa, com minha família. _Família..._ Sorrio mesmo sem querer, tudo ainda parecia irreal para mim, como um sonho que eu nunca vou querer acordar.

Assim que as portas do elevador abrem me dirijo a minha sala e por algum motivo há poucas pessoas nos corredores, o que era muito estranho.

Eu encontro uma caixa em cima da minha mesa quando entro e todas as minhas coisas já estão dentro dela. Balanço a cabeça e respiro fundo, claro que Aro iria mandar alguém fazer isso.

– Bella! – pulo assustada quando a porta abre de repente e Jessica entra por ela.

– Jessica! Você me assustou... – me calo quando vejo seus olhos e ela caminha em minha direção.

– Eu sinto tanto.

– O que aconteceu? – pergunto começando a ficar assustada e ela hesita. – Jessica!

– Hoje Aro mandou uma pessoa recolher suas coisas e ela... – ela respirou fundo e levantou os olhos para mim. – Ela achou alguns papeis na sua mesa. Esses papeis tinham provas de que você... Roubou a revista.

Eu não acredito no que ela fala e por um momento chego a pensar que ela está brincando, mas seus olhos estão sérios e eu arfo em choque.

– Isso... Isso não é possível! – me apoio na mesa atrás de mim e tento me acalmar, mas tudo parecia inútil.

– Aro não acreditou nisso e ele foi verificar. Bella... – ela me olha com pena. – Ele descobriu que dinheiro foi desviado.

– Não pode ser... – fecho os olhos por um momento e balanço a cabeça. Eu nunca faria algo assim. – Eu nunca...

– Ele também achou provas que foi você quem vendeu o tema da revista na edição anterior. – ela suspira e desvia o olhar por um momento. – Ele... Ele quer colocar você na cadeia Bella.

Tudo que posso fazer nesse momento é me apoiar na mesa enquanto sinto as lágrimas descerem. O mundo todo havia parado para mim, eu não conseguia acreditar, não conseguia ouvir... Tudo parecia um pesadelo.

Como as coisas podem piorar tanto?

– Eu... Eu preciso falar com ele. – balbucio sem pensar e os olhos de Jessica aumentam.

– Não pode ir. Ele está furioso.

Sinto a força sumir das minhas pernas, mas Jessica consegue me segurar antes que eu vou ao chão.

– Então o que eu faço? – sussurro olhando desesperada para Jessica como se ela tivesse uma solução, mas ela só balança a cabeça e lágrimas deslizam dos seus olhos. – O que eu... Faço?

Ela me leva até a minha mesa e me faz sentar na cadeira. Eu puxo meu cabelo me sentindo inútil por não conseguir fazer nada a não ser chorar.

Não existe saída.

– Eu vou pegar um pouco de água – ela se afasta e escuto a porta bater segundos depois.

Fecho os olhos com força balançando a cabeça, não conseguindo acreditar que isso tudo realmente está acontecendo.

A verdade era algo que eu não conseguia aceitar.

Não posso aceitar que não existe saída. Tem que ter alguma solução, talvez tudo não passe de um engano.

– Eu quero falar com ela! – dou um salto ao ouvir um grito do lado de fora.

– Sr. Hunter, por favor, acalme-se – era a voz de Jessica.

– Saia da minha frente!

Não passou um segundo e a porta foi aberta com um estouro.

Dou um passo para trás ao ver a feição de Aro, ele estava completamente... Transtornado.

– Você! – rosnou andando em minha direção. – Como se atreve a me enganar?

– Aro, eu nunca... – seu punho bate com força na mesa e eu me calo.

– Não. Se. Atreva. – suas narinas estavam dilatadas e ele respirava com força. – Não tente inventar desculpas. Eu vi os papeis! Você me roubou!

– Não, por favor... – imploro, mas ele não se importa.

– Eu não consigo nem olhar a sua cara. E pensar que você poderia assumir a revista – deu um meio sorriso de escárnio. – Você não passa de uma vadia suja que só pensa em dinheiro.

– Não pode dizer isso.

– Não? – me olhou com sarcasmo. – Aposto que abriu as pernas para alguém para chegar até aqui. Se bem... – me olhou de cima a baixo. – Se bem que você não é de jogar fora.

Aperto a mão em punho e o olho com fúria.

– Como você ousa...

– Não se faça de inocente. Nós sabemos muito bem que tipo de mulher você é. Atrevida, sedutora, ambiciosa... Você faria de tudo para ter o que quer, até mesmo vender seu corpo – abriu um sorriso atrevido.

– Eu não acredito no que estou ouvindo.

Ele se aproxima de mim e dou um passo para trás.

– Nós podemos resolver isso da maneira mais fácil – estreito os olhos em sua direção e seu olhar se direciona para meus seios. – Tudo que precisa fazer é deitar naquele chão e ser a boa menina que sempre foi. Tudo será esquecido e você vai embora sem acusações.

Me afasto até encostar na parede, me deixando sem saída, e ele se aproxima.

– Não se aproxime de mim – ordeno, mas ele somente sorri e leva sua mão ao meu queixo.

– Seja a vadia que sempre foi e me de o seu melhor.

Eu o olho por um segundo e tento me controlar, mas não posso.

Coloco toda força que tenho no meu joelho e o impulsiono para cima, atingindo o alvo em cheio.

Aro me olha com os olhos aumentados por um milésimo de segundo antes de cambalear para trás. Ele solta um gemido alto e leva a mão até a virilha, sua face se contorce em dor e ele ofega.

– O que... O que você fez? – respira com dificuldade e tento normalizar meu coração.

– Como você vê – olho-o com desprezo e arqueio uma sobrancelha. – Só fiz o que você pediu. Fui uma boa menina e dei o meu melhor.

Pego a caixa em cima da minha mesa e saio da sala, uma lágrima escapa do meu olho enquanto ando e a limpo rapidamente.

Eu saio sob os olhares de todos. Sei que deveria estar me sentindo envergonhada ou magoada, mas não.

Eu iria provar a todos que não fiz aquilo. Que sou inocente.

E se isso não for possível eu não me importo. Vou fazer o impossível se tornar possível.

...

– Não posso acreditar nisso... – Edward balança a cabeça e respira fundo.

Eu sei que não deveria ter vindo ao hospital lhe contar o que aconteceu, mas tudo que eu precisava agora era de alguém que pudesse fazer me sentir melhor.

– Edward...

– Demiti-la eu até entendo, mas te acusar de roubo? – puxou o nariz entre os dedos e fechou os olhos por um momento. – Isso já é demais.

Ainda bem que não contei a ele o que Aro fez, ele ficaria furioso.

– Ele achou provas na minha sala – coloco a mão no rosto e suspiro. – Eu não sei como isso foi parar lá.

Ele abre os olhos e me encara por um segundo, seus olhos estreitando a medida que pensa em algo.

– Alguém está tentando te incriminar – assinto sem saber mais o que falar.

Por que alguém faria algo assim?

– Eu sei, mas não faço ideia de quem... – aperto os olhos quando as lágrimas ameaçam cair. Não posso ser fraca, não agora. – Por quê? Por que isso está acontecendo?

Sinto seus braços me envolverem e deixo minha cabeça cair em seu peito.

– Eu não sei Bella. Eu queria poder dizer que tudo vai ficar bem, mas eu... Eu sinceramente não sei o que vai acontecer – confessa e eu odeio o tom da sua voz. Eu odeio que tudo sempre parece complicado para nós.

– Estou com medo – sussurro como se houvesse cometido um crime.

Sinto como se estivesse em um pesadelo e quero desesperadamente acordar, mas não consigo. Essa é a realidade, eu não posso fugir dela por mais que eu queira.

E só por pensar nisso me sinto culpada.

– Quando nos casamos eu pensei que poderíamos enfrentar tudo juntos sabe? Que juntos éramos invencíveis... Eu não fazia ideia do quanto estava errado – ele solta um riso fraco e sem humor e eu aperto sua camisa. – Eu jurei... Jurei que sempre estaria ao seu lado em todos os momentos, não importa o quão difícil fossem, eu sempre deveria estar lá. Eu deveria... Mas... – ele respira fundo e aumenta seu aperto sobre mim. – Eu não estive...

– Não Edward... – tento, mas ele não me deixa continuar.

– Sempre pensei que amor era o suficiente para um relacionamento, mas agora posso ver que não só isso – ele me afasta e leva uma mão ao meu rosto. – É preciso mais que amor.

– Nós tivemos isso – digo e ele balança a cabeça.

– Não Bella. Eu posso ver isso agora, nós não somos mais como erámos e eu me orgulho disso. Hoje posso dizer que podemos enfrentar tudo porque _realmente_ somo invencíveis – ele apanha uma lagrima com uma mão e sorri. – Nós vamos passar por isso e, de algum jeito, provar que você é inocente. Eu prometo.

Me jogo em seus braços não conseguindo mais segurar as lágrimas. Esse era o meu lar.

Uma parte do meu lar.

Solto uma risada sem sentido e sem razão, mas eu não ligo se pareço uma louca ou uma boba apaixonada.

Me afasto para olhar em seus olhos e percebo que ele também está sorrindo. Que ele também está _feliz._

Eu não penso no que quero fazer.

 _Eu faço._

Puxo seu rosto de encontro ao meu e lhe beijo como se amanhã o mundo fosse acabar ou como se nunca mais fossemos nos ver.

Não me importo se podemos ser pegos ou no local que estamos.

Eu coloco meus braços em volta do seu pescoço e suas mãos vão imediatamente para meu quadril, me puxando para sentar em seu colo, o que eu vou de muita boa vontade.

Eu tenho uma vaga ideia de que não deveríamos estar fazendo isso, considerando que estamos em sua sala no hospital e qualquer pessoa pode entrar a qualquer momento. Isso deveria me apavorar, mas o que eu sentia era exatamente o oposto.

E a medida que suas mãos iam se infiltrando em baixo da minha camisa, pensamentos muitos pervertidos e completamente proibidos começavam a surgir em minha cabeça.

Céus, estamos em um hospital!

Mas eu tenho um namorado tão disposto e tão atencioso a minha frente.

Já mencionei que ele é medico?

Exatamente, eu sabia que vir ao hospital não era uma boa ideia.

– Edward... – tento falar quando o ar se fez necessário e tivemos que nos separar, mas é difícil raciocinar quando tem um homem excitado dando beijos de língua no seu pescoço.

Isso com certeza é o sonho de toda mulher.

– Hum...? – pergunta muito concentrado no que fazia e sem querer solto um gemido baixo.

O que eu estava pensando mesmo?

– E-Eu acho... Eu... – o ar falta em meus pulmões quando sua boca desce cada vez mais e ao mesmo tempo sinto sua mão em cima do feixe do sutiã.

Esse homem pode ser mortal quando quer.

– Diga Bella? – seus olhos me encaram desafiantes e excitados antes de voltar ao seu trabalho de me torturar.

Eu amo quando ele é um pervertido.

– Eu...

– Dr. Cullen... Oh meu Deus! – suas mãos e sua boca param de me tocar quando a porta é a aberta. Olho para trás e vejo uma mulher baixa de cabelo escuro com a mão em frente aos olhos – E-Eu... Vou esperar pelo senhor lá fora.

A porta fecha rapidamente e eu volto a olhar para frente. Nos olhamos por um segundo antes de cair na gargalhada.

Não acredito que íamos realmente fazer isso em um hospital.

Céus, eu sou uma pervertida.

– Acho que isso acabou com o clima – digo limpando as lágrimas dos olhos e ele balança a cabeça sorrindo.

– Nada acaba meu clima com você Bella – pisca um olho e se coloca em seus pés me levando junto.

– Acho bom doutor – tento arrumar a bagunça em minhas roupas e lhe ofereço um sorriso atrevido. – Pois eu não acabei com você.

– Eu vou parecer um pervertido se dizer que amei você me chamando assim?

Levanto os olhos para ele e arqueio uma sobrancelha. – Você já é querido, não precisa se preocupar – me aproximo e puxo-o pela camisa para ficar na minha altura. – Por isso leve sua bunda lá para casa assim que puder e assim podemos terminar o que começamos, mas lembre-se de levar seu jaleco, está bem?

Ele fecha os olhos assim que termino de falar e solta um gemido, me pegando de surpresa ao me puxar de encontro ao seu corpo e me fazendo sentir algo muito inapropriado em meu ventre.

– Eu não posso atender meus pacientes assim – murmura perto da minha orelha enviando arrepios por todo meu corpo.

– Pobrezinho... – mordo o lábio para esconder o sorriso. – Existe algo que eu possa fazer para te... Ajudar?

Eu sabia que deveria estar pegando pesado, mas sinceramente? Sempre adorei brincar com fogo e principalmente quando isso envolve a parte das consequências.

Por isso que não me surpreendi quando ele rosnou algo incompreensivo e me apertou com mais força.

– Bella... Não me tente – ele respira fundo e me solta virando de costas.

Eu tento não sorrir quando percebo seu corpo tenso e sua respiração descompassada. Eu não consigo, no entanto.

Balanço a cabeça e sento no sofá que estávamos antes. Estou louca para provocá-lo até ele perder o controle, mas infelizmente agora ele tem que trabalhar.

– Então... – começo em uma tentativa de distrai-lo. – O que acha de sairmos para jantar hoje?

– Você quer ir jantar? – ele se vira de repente, o rosto caindo.

– É claro, faz tempo que não fazemos isso – ele assente e senta ao meu lado.

Estava ficando cada vez mais difícil tentar não rir.

Ele provavelmente pensava em chegar em casa e fazer coisas totalmente depravadas comigo. Eu não me importava, na verdade eu também queria isso.

Nós nos amamos e ele quer me amarrar na sua cama. Como isso não poderia ser perfeito?

Já mencionei que ele é médico?

– Se sente melhor? – pergunto e ele assente levantando-se.

– Sim. A noite eu passo na sua casa para pegar vocês – levanto e o abraço de repente, seu corpo fica imediatamente tenso e acabo rindo.

– Obrigada – deposito um pequeno beijo em seu pescoço e sua respiração acelera.

– Certo... Eu... Eu tenho que voltar ao trabalho – diz, mas me parece que ele está falando isso mais pra si mesmo do que para mim.

– Tudo bem

Pego minha bolsa e caminhamos até a porta. Fico surpresa ao ver a mesma mulher que havia entrado esperando do lado de fora. Ela olha para mim e cora desviando o olhar.

– Dr. Cullen, o Dr. Mason quer falar com o senhor.

Ele assente e se vira pra mim.

– Eu preciso ir agora. Nos encontramos a noite, as 7 horas está bom para você? – sorrio e assinto.

Ele se aproxima para beijar levemente meus lábios e quando se afasta eu posso ver o rosto caído da garota que nos olhava.

Estranho.

– Até a noite.

...

– Você está maravilhosa – diz quando descemos para entrar em seu carro. Sua voz está rouca e muito convidativa.

– Obrigada – ao contrario dele, minha voz não parecer ter nem um pouco do mesmo efeito, mas ele não parece se importar.

– Tio Ed! – a pequena passou por mim e pula em seus braços. Ele a segura a tempo e eu fico admirando o quão em sincronia esses dois parecem estar.

– Oi pequena, como foi seu dia?

– Foi tão divertido, nós aprendemos o alfabeto e eu sei todas as letras! – disse orgulhosa e ele sorriu.

– Que menina inteligente nós temos – ela sorriu contente e Edward a colocou no chão. – E você Ryan? Como foi na escola?

Meu pequeno desde que chegou da escola tem estado com o rosto vermelho e não me encarava por nada. Por um momento pensei que fosse alguma doença, mas ele não tinha febre.

– Foi legal... – murmurou sem encará-lo e Edward levantou uma sobrancelha pra mim.

– O Ryan fez uma coisa engraçada! – Louise soltou um riso baixo e seu irmão a olhou feio.

– Louise você prometeu!

Edward e eu nos olhamos confusos, mas obviamente estavamos sem saber de nada.

– O que o Ryan fez? – pergunto curiosa e o pequeno me olha com os olhos aumentados.

– Nada! – praticamente gritou e olhei para Louise.

– Ele beijou uma garota! – disse rindo e seu irmão ficou vermelho como um tomate.

Minha boca caiu e eu não soube o que dizer, porque... Bom, crianças deveriam brincar de carrinho ou boneca! Não sair beijando, isso era um absurdo!

– Ela que me beijou! – Ryan se dependeu e suspirei.

– Céus! – murmurei.

Eu ainda não estou pronta para isso. Eles ainda são crianças! Isso não está certo.

– Er... – olhei em pânico para Edward que parecia prestes a rir, mas quando percebeu meu olhar se controlou.

– Vocês sabem que tem uma sobremesa deliciosa para onde vamos? – tratou de distrai-los e realmente funcionou, pois Louise logo esqueceu o assunto e levou seu irmão a competir com ela sobre quem ficaria com a maior parte.

– Obrigada – sussurrei e ele me lançou um sorriso torno.

– Depois eu converso com ele – solto um suspiro aliviado o fazendo rir e partimos em direção ao restaurante.

O caminho foi rápido e tranquilo, logo chegamos ao local.

O restaurante era um lugar simples e familiar, mas nem por isso deixava de ser encantador.

Fomos levados a nossos lugares e pedimos a comida. Louise frequentemente nos distraia com sua falação entusiasmante e nos víamos facilmente envolvidos.

No entanto, eu não conseguia parar de pensar em algo. E acho que meu namorado percebeu.

– O que foi? – pergunta e dou um sorriso nervoso.

– Nada.

Ele se inclina na minha direção e estreita o olhar.

– Você nunca foi boa em mentir Bella, nós sabemos disso – faço uma careta e ele sorri. – Agora me diga o que fiz para você ficar me olhando como se eu tivesse matado seu cachorro ou algo assim.

Eu solto um riso sem querer.

– Isso foi uma péssima comparação – seus lábios se inclinam para cima.

– Eu sei. Agora me conte.

Suspiro e tomo um pouco do vinho em cima da mesa enquanto olhava para as crianças.

– Não é realmente nada demais. Eu só... – paro e olho de lado para seu rosto, tomando outro gole da bebida. – Eu estava pensando sobre a garota... Que nos interrompeu hoje.

Ele arqueia uma sobrancelha e pega a taça da minha mão quando vou levar novamente a boca.

– Enfermeira Susan, eu acho... O que tem ela?

Pego de volta a bebida da sua mão.

– Você não percebeu nada sobre ela? – ele balança a cabeça e insisto. – Nada?

– O que eu deveria perceber? – reviro os olhos e suspiro. As vezes acho que ele é um pouco idiota.

– Ela parece gostar de você – comento casualmente.

Assim que falo um sorriso lento e atrevido surge em seus lábios e, eu não sei o motivo, mas sei que vou me irritar.

– Você está com ciúmes?

– É claro que não! – cruzo os braços e seu sorriso aumenta.

– E porque você acha isso?

– Porque ela pareceu incomodada quando você me beijou – digo o obvio. Ele é cego?

– Você está realmente com ciúme – ele se inclina na minha direção e olha rapidamente para as crianças antes de sussurrar. – Isso é sexy.

Estreito os olhos para ele e bufo levantando da cadeira. – Aonde você vai?

– Vou ao banheiro. Parece que alguém precisa tirar ideias malucas da cabeça.

Antes que eu me afaste ele segura minha mão. – Você está com ciúmes Bella, admitindo ou não.

Puxo minha mão e viro para sair. Sua risada soou antes que eu desse o primeiro passo.

Entro no bainheiro irritada e fui direto a uma cabine.

Isso era um absurdo. Eu não estou com ciúmes.

– Você precisava ver a cara dela – uma mulher com voz estridente estrou no banheiro e franzi o cenho.

Eu conheço essa voz.

– Eu realmente adoraria ver isso – disse outra mulher. – A perfeitinha Isabella Swan foi tirada do seu pedestal.

Sinto o ar faltar dos meus pulmões. Será...?

– Eu odeio essa vadia. Ela fez da minha vida um inferno, mas aposto que nem se lembra do meu rosto – bufou. – Quando James propôs aquilo eu não pude recusar. Ferrar com a vida da cadela e ainda ganhar uma grana é como um sonho.

– Mas foi uma sorte a irmãzinha morrer e deixar os fedelhos. Ela ficou tão irresponsável no trabalho.

Fecho os olhos apertando a mão em punho.

– Aro parou de confiar nela e nem se quer pensou em investigar. Isso foi brilhante.

As duas gargalham e a cada segundo minha raiva aumentava.

– Agora ela vai pra cadeia e em breve veremos seu rostinho em todos os lugares.

A porta bate e o som das risadas somem. Eu respiro fundo e tento me controlar, mas parecia algo impossível.

Tinha sido realmente uma armação. Eles queriam e planejaram me incriminar.

Só havia uma única coisa que eu queria saber.

 _Por quê?_

* * *

E agora? O que será da Bella?


	16. Chapter 16

" _Em breve veremos seu rostinho em todos os lugares."_

Essas palavras tiveram sentido no dia seguinte.

Como prometido meu rosto estava em todos os jornais assim que amanheceu.

Eu não conseguia imaginar Aro fazendo algo assim, mas talvez ele quisesse se vingar depois do que eu fiz. Ou talvez foram aquelas mulheres do banheiro.

Elas mencionaram o nome de James... Será que ele faria isso com o próprio pai?

Eu não sabia, não tinha ideia de mais nada.

Meu dia tem sido um inferno desde que a cidade acordou. Levar as crianças para escola foi um verdadeiro desafio com os jornalistas me seguindo e fazendo perguntas sem parar.

Edward tem estado calmo sobre isso tudo, mas eu sei que ele só está tentando se controlar e me acalmar. Ele sempre vai priorizar minha sanidade a qualquer raiva.

Nós estávamos trancados no meu apartamento, nos escondendo da mídia e tentando pensar em algo.

Tudo estava indo de mal a pior e não parecia haver solução.

Foi então que eles chegaram. Eu não pude acreditar quando a campainha tocou e eles estavam ali quando abri a porta.

– Emmet... – sussurrei sentindo um sorriso se espalhar por meu rosto.

– Ei Belita – sorri. – Você está em uma grande bagunça né?

Eu assinto e ele me puxa para um braço.

– Vamos dar um jeito nisso – promete e fungo me afastando.

– Obrigada.

Olho para o lado e percebo a presença de Rosalie. Ela me oferece um sorriso encorajador e pega em minhas mãos.

– Viemos ajudar você.

– Obrigada Rose.

Abro espaço para deixá-los entrar e fecho a porta.

Assim que estivemos todos acomodados no sofá, começamos a discutir como resolver esse problema, mas tudo parecia sem solução.

Mencionei a Emmet a conversa que ouvi no banheiro e ele sugere uma ideia para poder comprovar nossas suspeitas.

– Existe alguém em que você possa confiar? – Emmet pergunta.

Parai para pensar por um segundo. Havia alguém naquela revista em quem eu confiasse?

Todos sempre me odiavam e invejaram minha posição. Era obvio quem qualquer um ali poderia ser o culpado.

Um rosto passa por minha cabeça por um segundo e eu mordo o lábio em duvida. Será que ela irá me ajudar?

– Talvez exista alguém... – digo a Emmet e ele abre um sorriso. – Mas eu não tenho certeza se ela irá me ajudar.

– Isso já é um começo – ele pega o celular em cima do sofá e me entrega. – Ligue para ela.

Fecho os olhos por um segundo e sinto a mão de Edward na minha. Eu o olho e ele me oferece um sorriso encorajador, sinto meus lábios se curvarem e procuro o número em meus contatos. Respiro fundo antes de ligar, agora que lembro nunca fiz nada que merecesse a sua ajuda.

– _Srta. Swan?_ – sua voz está surpresa e eu sorrio.

– Oi Jessica... – suspiro sem saber como começar. – Bom eu acho que pode me chamar de Bella, considerando a situação atual.

Ela fica em silencio por um segundo.

– _Eu sei que não foi você... Bella_ – por um momento fico surpresa com suas palavras. – _Eu acho que sei o porquê você estar me ligando, e sei também que você deve estar imaginando que não vou ajudar_ – engulo em seco e inspiro com força.

– Eu nunca te tratei bem... Durante muito tempo agi como uma idiota. Sei que você deve guardar rancores e tem todos os motivos para não me ajudar...

– _Você está enganada_ – me interrompe. – _Eu sempre te vi como um modelo a ser seguido e sei que você só era rigorosa comigo para me tornar uma profissional melhor_ – ela suspira. – _Sou muito grata a você por tudo que me ensinou..._

Por um momento eu não consigo falar nada, surpresa por suas palavras e emocionada pela forma que ela me vê. Como nunca percebi a garota boa que ela era?

– E-Eu... Obrigada – digo, porque nenhuma palavra mais pode descrever o que sinto no momento. – Obrigada Jessica.

Posso sentir que ela está sorrindo.

– _Então... Em que eu poderia ajudar a senh... Você?_ – se corrige rapidamente e solto um riso abafado.

– Só um segundo – coloco o celular no viva-vos e o deposito em cima da mesinha no centro. – Pronto, agora podemos falar.

– Jessica não é? – Emmet pergunta e eu assinto. – Meu nome é Emmet Cullen, eu estou trabalhando para achar um meio de tirar a Bellinha dessa. Você tem algum meio de achar provas para encontrar provas que possam inocentá-la?

– _Eu não sei..._ – ela suspira. – _O que poderia ser, por exemplo?_

Emmet pensa por um segundo.

– Algum documento sobre a retirada do dinheiro ou alguma filmagem... Existe alguma câmera na sala do editor chefe?

– _Não. Eu também não posso ter acesso a esses_ papeis – lamenta e sinto meus ombros caírem. – _Mas existe uma câmera em frente a sala de Aro, podemos ver todas as pessoas que entraram e saíram_.

Olho para Emmet com esperança e ele franze o cenho. Sinto um pouco de alivio me dominar ao ver um sorriso surgir em seu rosto.

– Isso pode ser de alguma ajuda. Se você conseguir encontrar algo suspeito, como alguém entrando sem a companhia do diretor ou agindo de modo estranho. Isso não prova nada, mas podemos ter alguma ideia de quem está por trás disso e desmascará-lo.

Suspiro de alivio e aperto a mão de Edward com um sorriso que ele retribui.

– _Eu posso conseguir entrar na sala de segurança_ – sua voz está determinada. – _Ligo assim que tiver acesso a sala e ver os videio._

– Obrigada Jessica – digo antes que ela desligue.

Eu me viro para Edward e o abraço com força.

Finalmente as coisas estavam dando certo.

– Está vendo? – ele diz. – Eu disse que tudo ia dar certo.

Sorrio e me afasto o bastante para beijar seus lábios.

– Você estava certo – sussurro e estou prestes a aprofundar um beijo quando Emmet pigarra.

– Huhum... Por que vocês não arrumam um quarto? – nos afastamos sorrindo.

– Talvez eu faça isso – Edward comenda e eu belisco seu braço.

– Sei que estão felizes casal, mas precisamos esperar Jessica ligar – Emmet diz e suspiro.

A espera é agonizante.

Já fazia algum tempo desde que Jessica ligou e eu estava começando a me preocupar. Por que ela não ligava?

Rose se ofereceu para fazer algo para comermos, como eu não conseguia me concentrar em nada e nem conseguia me acalmar não pude ajuda-la. Ela, assim como todos, falaram para eu tentar me acalmar e ficar sentada no sofá. Emmet estava ajudando-a.

Edward ficou ao meu lado durante todo tempo, felizmente ele só tinha que ir ao hospital a noite, o que eu agradecia. Tudo que mais precisava agora era da sua presença.

– Vai dar tudo certo Bella – diz enquanto me acolhia em seus braços como uma criança.

– Eu estou com medo – digo, minha cabeça está em seu peito e ele acariciava meus cabelos. – E se algo der erado? Eu não vou poder ficar com Ryan e Louise... E se...

– Shii... Não pense assim – ele deposita um beijo nos meus cabelos e fecho os olhos. – Mas mesmo que tudo dê errado nós vamos ficar ao seu lado, não importa o que aconteça.

– Obrigada – olho para cima e seus lábios se curvam. – Eu não sei o que faria se você não estivesse aqui.

Seu sorriso aumenta e ele abre a boca para dizer algo, mas nesse momento o meu celular toca.

Sinto meu coração acelerar e me endireito para pegar o aparelho. Respiro fundo ao ver o nome de Jessica.

– Jessica? – pergunto com a voz tremula.

Emmet aparece na entrada e franze o cenho. Eu assinto para ele que corre para sentar ao meu lado.

– _Bella? –_ sua voz está abafada. – _Eu consegui!_

O celular quase cai das minhas mãos e Edward pega-o a tempo, colocando no viva vos.

– Jessica? – Emmet pergunta. – Onde você está?

– _Eu estou na sala de segurança –_ sussurra _. – Consegui distrair o guarda e procurei as ultimas gravações da câmera de segurança._

– E você achou algo? – meu coração chega a parar por um segundo.

– _Sim, há uma gravação de duas pessoas entrando na sala a noite. Eu não conheço uma delas, mas ela está obviamente nervosa._

– E quem é a outra? – pergunto, mesmo que desconfiasse, e ela fica em silencio por um segundo antes de soltar um suspiro.

– _É o... James, o filho de Aro._

Eu fecho os olhos e balanço a cabeça.

Não acredito que ele fez isso com o próprio pai.

– Ótimo Jessica, pode passar esse vídeo para um pen drive? – Emmet pergunta e há um barulho de bolsa abrindo.

– _Sim..._ – ela mexe no computador rapidamente. – _Assim que eu terminar aqui vou entregar a vocês._

Posso sentir o alivio me dominar, era como se um peso saísse dos meus ombros.

– Obrigada Jessica, de verdade.

– _Não precisa agradecer Bella, eu..._ – ela para de falar e ofega. – _Droga!_

\- Jessica?

Por algum segundo só ouvimos o barulho dos seus passos antes que uma porta é aberta.

– _Por que precisamos vir aqui mesmo?_ – era outra voz falando, mas parecia um pouco distante.

– _Não seja idiota Jane, é claro que precisamos apagar qualquer pista de que estivemos na sala do meu pai._

Meus olhos aumentam ao reconhecer a voz de James e olho em pânico para Emmet.

– É James!

Ele franze o cenho e pega o celular.

– Escute Jessica, você precisa sair dai. Não sabemos o que ele pode fazer, deixe o pen drive e saia!

– _Não posso_ – sussurra. – _Eu prometi levar a vocês, não posso deixá-los na mão agora._

Mordo o lábio e balanço a cabeça sem saber o que fazer.

– Saia Jessica – imploro com a voz fraca.

– _Eu não posso Bella. Prometo que vou levar a vocês_ – sua voz desaparece e percebo que ela desligou.

Passo a mão pelo rosto e respiro fundo.

– Precisamos... Precisamos ir lá agora – olho para Edward em busca de ajuda e ele suspira e balança a cabeça.

– Não podemos Bella.

– Ele está certo Bella – Emmet suspira. – Jessica pode ser presa se descobrirem o que ela está fazendo. Tudo que podemos fazer é esperar.

Deixo minha cabeça pender entre as mãos e sinto meus olhos lagrimejarem.

Quando isso iria acabar?

...

Quase 5 horas depois nós recebemos noticias de Jessica.

Um policial me ligou, dizendo que haviam encontrado ela caída na rua e que estava machucada. Ele disse que desde que ela acordou não fala em outra coisa a não ser me chamar.

– Você acha que ela está bem? – perguntei a Edward quando paramos em frente ao hospital e ele aperta minha mão.

– Pelo que disseram ela só teve algumas escoriações – ele me oferece um sorriso que eu tento retribuir, mas que não saiu muito certo. – Não se preocupe Bella, eu tenho certeza que ela vai ficar tudo bem.

Dessa vez solto um riso involuntário.

– Isso é o que você diz a todos os seus pacientes? – seus lábios se curvam e ele se inclina para depositar um beijo rápido nos meus lábios.

– Só se eles forem uma mulher bonita – prendo os lábios entre os dentes para impedir meu sorriso.

– Você é um bajulador.

– Eu faço o que posso – estreito os olhos e seu sorriso aumenta. – Vamos?

Como magica meu sorriso desaparece e eu respiro fundo antes de assentir.

Ele me conduz pelos corredores e a cada passo que se aproximava posso sentir meus batimentos aumentarem.

Eu não fazia ideia do que lhe dizer ao passar por aquela porta.

Minhas mãos congelam por um segundo antes de abrir a porta do quarto e quando eu a via sentada naquela cama, vestida com aquela roupa de hospital e com a face esquerda machucada, todas as emoções que estive segurando quiseram sair.

Minhas lágrimas saíram sem que eu pudesse controlar.

– Jessica... – solucei quando ela me olhou. – Me desculpe...

Ela sai da cama e anda em minha direção. Ela me pega de surpresa quando seus braços me envolvem e me consola como uma mão a sua filha.

– Não se preocupe Bella – murmura. – A culpa não é sua.

Eu deixo meus braços a envolverem e suspiro de alivio agradecendo por ela estar bem.

– Como... – minha voz sai falha e fungo. – O que aconteceu?

Ela me afasta e me puxa para sentar no pequeno sofá que havia no quarto. Edward fica encostado na parede nos observando.

– Eu me escondi em baixo da mesa, mas me viram quando tentei pegar o pen drive – lamentou baixando a cabeça por um segundo. – Tudo que eu sei é que apaguei no momento seguinte, parece que James me atingiu com algo na cabeça.

– E você está bem? – pergunto preocupada e ela sorriu.

– Estou, eu já fiz todos os exames.

Alivio me domina e ela continua.

– Quando acordei estava em uma casa e amarraram minhas mãos. Haviam algumas vozes discutindo, eu reconheci a de James – ela tremeu ao lembrar. – Felizmente consegui me soltar das amarras e fugi. Mas eu estava fraca demais e desmaie não muito longe.

Ela levantou e foi até seus pertences pessoais, procurou por algo rapidamente na bolsa e voltou para meu lado.

– Aqui – ofereceu um pen drive. – Eu ainda consegui pegar o vídeo.

– Obrigada – peguei o objeto e o apertei em minhas mãos. – Eu estou em uma divida eterna com você. Se precisar de qualquer coisa, a qualquer dia ou hora... Vou fazer de tudo para te ajudar.

Ela balançou a cabeça e sorriu.

– É o que fazemos pelos amigos.

Jessica irá ficar uma noite em observação e depois poderá ir para casa. Ao menos foi isso que Edward me disse.

Nós ficamos por algum tempo até sua família chegar, eu sabia que ela estava em boas mãos. No caminho de volta me sentia leve, como se um peso tivesse saindo dos meus ombros e eu sabia que nunca poderia recompensar Jessica por tudo que ela fez por mim.

Ela seria para sempre uma amiga.

– Por que esse sorriso? – Edward pergunta, apesar dele mesmo estar com um sorriso.

Eu sabia que ele estava feliz por mim.

– Finalmente as coisas estão dando certo – suspiro de contentamento e meu sorriso se alarga. – Eu te daria um beijo se não estivesse dirigindo.

Suas sobrancelhas erguem e seus lábios se curvam.

– Isso não é um problema. Apenas deix... – meu celular toca nesse momento e seus ombros caem. – Eu sabia. Nada é tão perfeito.

Solto um riso e pego o aparelho na bolsa.

Franzo o cenho ao ver o número desconhecido.

– Isabella Swan? – pergunta uma voz masculina.

– É ela que está falando, quem é?

– Meu nome é Mark Stevens – penso por um instante, mas nenhum Mark me vem a cabeça. – Acho que você não me conhece. Eu sou o detetive que Aro Volturi contratou.

...

– Por que ele está demorando? – bato os dedos na mesa impacientemente e os lábios de Edward se curvam como nas ultimas seis vezes, quando fiz a mesma pergunta. – Isso não tem graça.

– Na verdade sim – torço os lábios e viro o rosto para outro lado, fazendo-o soltar um riso. – Paciência nunca foi seu forte.

Eu ignoro seu comentário e olho-o.

– E se for uma mentira? E se James descobriu e tem... – ele me pega de surpresa e juntas nossos lábios por um segundo.

– James não iria tentar algo em um local publico. E mesmo se tentasse eu estarei aqui para protegê-la – diz quando nos separamos e colo minha testa a sua.

– Obrigada – sussurro e sinto seu sorriso antes de se inclinar para me beijar novamente.

– Com licença – nos separamos ao ouvir uma voz masculina e olho para cima.

– Detetive Stevens? – pergunto e meus olhos aumentam quando ele assente. – Por favos, sente-se conosco.

O detetive parecia ter em torno de 30 anos. Ele era um pouco alto e tinha cabelo curto castanho.

– Eu peço desculpas por pedir a vocês para virem aqui, sei que devem estar passando por muitas dificuldades com os últimos acontecimentos – ele sorri amigavelmente e olho para Edward por um momento.

– Um pouco – sorrio fracamente.

– Você mencionou que trabalhava para Aro – Edward comentou. – Por que resolveu nos ajudar?

– Sei que é demais pedirem para confiarem em um estranho – suspirou. – Mas eu sei que Isabella não fez nada.

– Como? – somente uma pergunta me veio a cabeça.

– Eu ainda passei um tempo investigando a revista e claro que você também foi – disse e franzi o cenho. Aro pediu para me investigar? – Mas eu não achei nada estranho sobre você. Entretanto...

– Sim? – Edward incentivou quando ele parou de falar.

– Havia algo suspeito sobre o filho dele, James – Edward me lançou um olhar rápido e assenti. – Nos últimos dias ele tem gastado mais dinheiro do que Aro pode receber e ele tem se encontrado bastante com uma mulher que trabalha na revista Time. Eu a investiguei e descobri que ela já trabalhou para você, mas você a demitiu há alguns meses – meus olhos aumentaram com essa informação.

A conversa que escutei no banheiro veio por um momento na minha cabeça e arfei.

Então era isso.

– Qual o nome dela?

– Renata Jones.

Passo a mão pelo rosto e inspiro com força.

– Eu a conheço, ela foi minha assistente até eu pegá-la vasculhando minha sala.

Edward aperta minha mão e se vira para Stevens.

– Você disse que poderia existir uma forma de inocentá-la – Edward comentou. – Qual o seu plano?

Ele suspirou.

– Esse é exatamente o problema – diz. – Apesar de tudo que sabemos, não temos provas concretas para incriminar James. Apesar do sequestro de Jessica Stanley, não há nada que possa comprovar que ele a sequestrou, somente o depoimento da vitima, mas para poder coloca-los nas grades precisamos mais do que isso – ele se inclina para frente e franze o cenho. – Temos que fazê-lo confessar tudo.

– Como vamos fazer isso? – Edward pergunta e os olhos de Stevens se voltam para mim rapidamente. – Não – Edward diz de imediato e balança a cabeça. – Nem pensar, não vai colocá-la em perigo.

– Eu entendo que possa estar preocupado, mas vamos estar preparados para qualquer situação. Temos uma equipe especializada e treinada para esse tipo de situação. Tudo que ela terá que fazer é conversar com ele e fazê-lo confessar.

Edward franze o cenho.

– Não.

– Edward... – ele se vira para mim quando falo e balança a cabeça.

– Não Bella, você não vai se colocar em perigo.

– Eu vou deixar vocês conversarem – Stevens se coloca em pé e me entrega um cartão. – Qualquer coisa podem me ligar.

– Você não pode estar cogitando isso Bella – Edward fala assim que o detetive sai e suspiro.

– Eu não quero ir, mas... Mas se eu não for... – não completo e ele pega minhas mãos.

– Você não pode ir, não vê o que aconteceu com Jessica? – ele fecha os olhos e balança a cabeça como se tentasse tirar algum pensamento. – Não, eu não vou permitir isso. James é um criminoso, ele faria de tudo para encobrir seus crimes.

Baixo minha cabeça e fico observando nossas mãos por um segundo. Ele solto-as e me puxa para perto do seu corpo.

– Por favor... Não faça isso. Eu não quero que nada aconteça a você.

Sinto suas mãos tremerem por um segundo e meus olhos ardem com as lágrimas não derramadas por causa da sua preocupação.

Eu não podia fazer aquilo com ele.

– Tudo bem – levanto a cabeça e toco seu rosto preocupado. – Eu não vou.

Ele sorriso aliviado e se inclina para beijar minha testa.

Eu suspiro e deixo minha cabeça pousar em seu peito. Tento me concentrar nos seus batimentos e fecho os olhos com força ao ouvir seu coração acelerado.

 _O que eu faço?_

* * *

Finalmente uma coisa boa aconteceu a Bella rsrs

O que acham que vai acontecer a ela?


	17. Chapter 17

– Alice – rolei os olhos. – Não, não é nada legal ter 5 minutos de fama.

– _Bella, você nunca leu Liberte-me? A mocinha também foi incriminada e por causa disso ela conheceu o supergostosão policial? Não vê como isso é perfeito?_

– Primeiro, desde quando _você_ lê? – sorrio ao ouvi-la bufar. – Segundo, nós não estamos em uma historia, por favor!

– _Bella_ – sua voz está impaciente. – _Eu leio desde que meu querido médico me proibiu de ter sexo_ – eu tento me segurar, mas não controlo a risada. – _E então descobrir que ler livros eróticos é minha salvação. Eu posso ter orgasmos literários. Isso não é fantástico?_

Estou limpando as lágrimas dos olhos e tentando respirar. Alice é a cura para qualquer depressão.

– Certo, você dever estar tendo bons momentos... Com seus livros.

– _Você não faz ideia. Eu descobri que gosto da ideia de ser amarrada ou de amarrar Jasper enquanto seguro um chicote._

Faço uma careta e balanço a cabeça.

– Isso não é algo que eu gostaria de ter na minha cabeça.

Franzi o cenho ao ver a escola de Ryan e Louise. Estreito os olhos para ver melhor e simplesmente não acredito no que vejo quando foco meu olhar.

– Alice tenho que desligar agora. Ligo depois.

Desligo sem esperar uma resposta e estaciono o carro perto da entrada.

Aperto a mão em punho ao ver os jornalistas com câmeras na mão em frente ao portão esperando.

Não acredito que eles fizeram isso.

Eu saio do carro e ando em passos duros até a entrada. Não demora muito para eles perceberem minha presença e virem na minha direção fazendo pergunta e tirando fotos.

Há algumas crianças esperando dentro da escola e elas parecem assustadas.

De algum modo consigo passar por entre todos e o segurança abre o portão para me deixar passar, fechando-o rapidamente quando os fotógrafos tentam passar.

Ando apresada em direção a escola e suspiro de alivio ao ver Ryan e Louise que correm ao meu encontro. Me abaixo para recebê-los e aperto-os em meus braços quando os dois me abraçam.

– Tia Bella – Louise choraminga e meu coração aperta. – Eu _tô_ com medo.

– Eu sei pequena – limpo uma lágrima que cai do seu olho e tento sorrir. – Vamos para casa.

Uma mulher pequena e ruiva vem em minha direção. Ela parece nervosa, mas sorri para as crianças e eu presumo que ela deve ser a professora.

– Srta. Swan... – diz. – Podemos conversar por um momento?

Eu assinto e deixo as crianças com as outras para segui-la. Não fomos muito longe quando ela se vira para mim.

– Nós não podemos continuar assim – diz nervosa. – Os fotógrafos estão assustando as crianças e estão deixando alguns pais irritados. Eu acho melhor a senhora deixá-los em casa por alguns dias até... Até as coisas esfriarem.

Meus olhos aumentam em surpresa e eu abro a boca para falar, mas nenhuma palavra sai. Eu não consigo pensar em nada para mudar a situação e tudo que faço é baixar os olhos com vergonha de encará-la.

– Eu sinto muito... – digo antes de me virar e sair.

Ryan e Louise ainda me esperam e eu tento sorrir para eles, tento oferecer alguma força para o que eles vão enfrentar, mas não consigo.

– Ryan – me viro para o pequeno. – Eu quero que você seja forte agora, tudo bem? Segure minha mão e não a solte.

Seus olhos estão com medo quando me olham, mas ele assente e pega minha mão. Eu coloco Louise em meus braços e caminhamos para fora.

Eles não perdoaram, mesmo que eu estivesse com duas crianças eles continuaram a vir para cima de nós. Louise escondia o rosto em meu pescoço e Ryan apertava minha mão com força. A caminhada até o carro parecia uma tortura e quando finalmente chegamos tudo que eu queria era sair dali.

E foi exatamente o que fiz.

Quando parei o carro depois de estarmos longe o suficiente puxo os pequenos para meus braços e os abraço com força enquanto sinto seus corpos tremerem de medo.

Eu _tenho_ que fazer alguma coisa.

Já era manha, os primeiros raios de sol entravam pela janela.

Eu já estava acordada fazia algum tempo, observando os rostos adormecidos de Ryan e Louise. Os dois estavam tão assustados que os deixei dormirem no meu quarto, na verdade _eu_ também estou assustada e mais do que nunca precisava da presença deles.

Edward deveria chegar em algumas horas do seu plantão e eu precisava levantar logo. Passei quase a noite toda acordada pensando e eu havia tomado uma decisão.

Suspiro e levanto da cama furtivamente para não acordá-los.

Pego meu celular em cima do criado-mudo e saio do quarto, enquanto digitava o número do detetive Stevens.

– Isabella? – pergunta confuso depois do segundo toque e respiro fundo fechando os olhos por um segundo.

– Eu mudei de ideia – digo. – Quero colocar um fim nisso...

...

Mentiras...

Desde pequenos somos ensinados a não mentir.

" _Não minta, mentir é feio."_

" _Papai Noel não entrega presentes a crianças que mentem."_

O que é engraçado é que quando crescemos o que mais fazemos é mentir.

Mentimos para nós mesmos, mentimos para as pessoas que amamos ou até mesmo para estranhos, tudo porque não sabemos falar a verdade, não sabemos _parar_ de mentir. Isso tudo porque ninguém quer admitir, mas a verdade _dói._

A verdade realmente dói.

E no final sempre acabamos nos machucando por causa disso.

– Você tem certeza disso? – Mark perguntou e tento sorrir.

Se teu tenho certeza? Não, tudo que eu quero fazer é voltar para casa e ficar com meus sobrinhos, mas não posso.

– Não... – confesso com um sorriso fraco. – Mas eu preciso fazer.

Ele assente e me entrega o celular.

Minhas mãos estão tremendo enquanto digito o número e fecho os olhos antes de leva-lo ao meu ouvido.

Não demorou muito para ele atender.

– _Olha quem está me ligando..._ – aperto a mão em punho ao ouvir sua voz do outro lado da linha e nesse momento eu realmente preciso de todas as minhas forças para não falar a verdade, falar o que eu realmente quero.

– James...

– _A que devo a honra da sua ligação?_ – sua voz está divertida e ele sabe. Ele sabe o porquê estou ligando, mas eu não posso falar.

– Você realmente me impressionou – digo, minha voz seca como um deserto e mordo o lábio tentando me controlar. – Quero dizer, nossa! Enganar o seu próprio pai e a todos assim... Uau, você realmente não é um cara qualquer.

Ele fica em silencio por um segundo, provavelmente confuso com minhas palavras, e torço por seu narcisismo idiota prevalecer.

– _Eu sempre soube que você um dia iria perceber isso querida_ – diz e suspiro de alivio. – _Pena que foi tarde demais._

– Talvez não seja tão tarde assim... – continuo e respiro fundo antes de dizer as próximas palavras. – Você tinha razão, eu não sou para essa vida... Mãe, esposa, não nasci para isso.

Ele solta um riso.

– _Então o namoradinho idiota não está satisfazendo você?_ – fecho os olhos com força e meu estomago chega a embrulhar.

– Sim – digo, nojo presente na minha voz. – Você é o homem que eu sempre sonhei... _Meu homem ideal._

Ele ri e é claro que entende a referência, afinal foi ele que a roubou.

– Como você fez isso? Foi impressionante enganar a todos... – prendo o lábio entre os dentes e Mark me mostra o polegar, dizendo que eu estou no caminho certo.

Ele está gravando a ligação, mas até agora James não admitiu nada.

– _Por que não vem me encontrar?_ – sugere e olho em pânico para Mark que me diz para continuar.

– Claro...

– _Nós formamos uma bela dubla Isabella_ – diz depois de um segundo em silencio. _– Eu te mando o endereço._

Encaro o telefone mudo sem reação e sinto meus olhos arderem com as lágrimas não derramadas. Balanço a cabeça e esfrego bruscamente minha mão nos meus olhos.

Eu não posso desmoronar. Não, não agora.

– Você está bem? – sinto a mão de Mark em meu ombro e balanço a cabeça.

– Vou ficar – olho-o por um segundo e suspiro. – O que fazemos agora?

– Vamos nos encontrar com ele amanha e você vai gravar a conversa que tiverem – ele observa minha reação e baixo a cabeça. – Está pronta pra isso?

Olho para minhas mãos, observando-as como tremem e fecho os olhos com força antes de olhá-lo.

– Sim... Quero acabar com isso de uma vez.

Eu _preciso_ acabar com isso.

 _Então... Me desculpe Edward._

Mentiras... Elas realmente machucam.

* * *

Oi gente! O que acham que vai acontecer? Será que vai dar certo?


	18. Chapter 18

_O que os olhos não veem o coração não sente._

Todos conhecem esse ditado. É normal pensar _"Está tudo bem, ninguém vai descobrir",_ porque afinal ninguém sabe o que eu estou fazendo e enquanto isso durar está tudo bem.

Para quem você está mentindo?

Eu minto para proteger aqueles que eu amo, minto porque não quero que eles se machuquem, porque não quero que eles me deixem... Minto porque sou humana e tenho medo da verdade. Trazer felicidade para os outros e a mim mesma, é por esse simples motivo que sou uma mentirosa.

Mas um dia as consequências por nossas mentiras aparecem, e temos que estar preparados para isso. Todos descobrem a verdade um dia, não importa o quão forte você tente ser ou o quanto tentou manter essa mentira, a verdade _sempre_ prevalece.

É por isso que nesses momentos você se deve fazer apenas uma pergunta.

 _Você está bem?_

– Tia Bella! – eu estou parada em frente a porta quando ouso o grito de Louise e limpo rapidamente os olhos com a palma da mão.

Faziam alguns minutos que eu estava em frente ali, parada em frente a porta do meu apartamento, tentando criar força para entrar e fingir um sorriso tranquilo e feliz.

– Ei Louise – ensaio um sorriso e ela corre na minha direção.

Edward vinha logo atrás com Ryan, ele carregava algumas sacolas de compras e assim que me viu franziu o cenho.

Ele estava desconfiado.

– Você saiu? – pergunta parando ao meu lado e ensaio um sorriso.

– Sim – seus olhos me avaliam por um momento.

– Está tudo bem? – pergunta, um vinculo se formando em sua testa e respiro aliviada ao perceber que ele se referia aos repórteres loucos atrás de mim.

– Está. Você foi as compras? – desvio de assunto, torcendo para ele não perceber.

– Sim, precisamos de comida além de pizza – disse soltando um riso.

Eu agradeço quando ele não pergunta nada e se deixa distrair. Ryan e Louise ajudaram muito enquanto o rodeavam na cozinha quando entramos. Edward tentava novamente a me fazer cozinhar, embora parecesse uma missão impossível, eu poderia dizer que tive algum avanço desde que os pequenos surgiram em minha vida.

Passamos a tarde nos divertindo, assistindo filmes e fazendo brincadeiras. Eu não me atrevia a assistir qualquer reportagem e também não queria que as crianças vissem.

Tinha sido muito divertido, apesar da situação, e eu estava agradecida por ter mais esse momento com eles.

Algumas horas mais tarde, depois de colocarmos Ryan e Louise para dormir, eu sabia que Edward iria perguntar algo sobre o que aconteceu a tarde.

Ele ficou a tarde inteira me lançando olhares preocupados, mas não me perguntou nada, e eu soube assim que entramos no nosso quarto que ele iria perguntar, foi por isso que falei antes que o fizesse.

– Edward – interrompo-o e levanto os olhos para ele que franzia o cenho confuso, provavelmente pelo modo que falei seu nome ou com minha expressão. Eu não sabia, na verdade não sabia nem o que se passava na minha cabeça, no momento eu só desejava uma única coisa. – Por favos, só... Beije-me.

Seus olhos aumentam levemente em surpresa, mas ele não pergunta ou questiona meu pedido e é por isso que eu o amo quando ele apenas me puxa para seus braços e toca meu rosto com delicadeza antes de juntar nossos lábios.

 _Eu amo-o._

 _Amo-o._

Amo-o com todo meu ser e isso chega a ser doloroso. Como consegui me afastar antes? Eu não sabia, mas no momento isso não pode ser mais possível.

Não posso mais me afastar. Não posso mais viver separada de você.

 _Então por favor... Apenas me ame._

– Bella... – ele sussurra ao sentir minhas lágrimas e tenta se afastar, mas impeço-o.

– Por favor... – imploro quando nos afastamos, rostos colados, respirações ofegantes.

Ele fica em silencio por alguns segundos, mas não me questiona e acata meu pedido.

Agradeço silenciosamente quando ele volta a me beijar e nos move em direção a cama, alguns segundos depois sinto o colchão macio em minhas costas e seu corpo grande em cima do meu.

Ele não está apresado enquanto tira minhas roupas lentamente e me provoca a mais deliciosa tortura com sua boca e suas mãos passando por meu corpo a cada peça que saia. De algum modo ele podia perceber que algo estava errado e seus olhos me diziam que tudo ia ficar bem.

Eu estou ofegante e dolorida de um jeito bom antes mesmo que ele tirasse suas roupas, e eu tentei fazer o mesmo, mas parecia algo impossível fazer isso a não ser respirar e implorar por mais.

Ele pode ser malvado quando quer. Mas céus... Eu amo quando ele é assim.

E ele está realmente brincando comigo quando não faz nada para aliviar minha dor e chego a odiar um pouco esse lado dele. Como amar e odiar alguém ao mesmo tempo? Edward aparentemente não parece se importar muito com isso, na verdade acho que ele sabe o que se passa por minha cabeça enquanto me observava com aquele sorriso torto atrevido.

Ele deveria saber que não é muito sábio me provocar. Infelizmente ele me conhecer demais para meu próprio bem.

Então quanto tentei inverter nossas posições, é claro que ele me impediu e me prendeu no meu lugar com seu corpo.

Talvez cheguei grunhir para ele e xingá-lo de nomes que eu esperava que Ryan e Louise nunca chegassem a escutar.

– Muito impaciente Bella – disse com a sobrancelha arqueada e os lábios curvados para cima quando eu lhe mandei um olhar sujo.

Inclinei o corpo para cima, o que fez com que certa parte do corpo dele tocasse com a minha e ele fechou os olhos prendendo os lábios entre os dentes para impedir um gemido, fato que só causou um sorriso em meu rosto.

– O que você dizia? – provoquei com um sorriso e ele abriu os olhos, me olhando com tanta intensidade e ferocidade que me vez arfar.

Sem palavras sua boca volta a minha, seus lábios muito mais exigentes e impacientes comparado a lentidão de minutos atrás. E tu que faço é arquear o corpo com a sensação.

Em poucos segundos suas roupas somem e finalmente posso tocá-lo, disposta a proporcionar a mesma tortura deliciosa que ele me provocou, mas sou impedida de seguir o mesmo caminho quando suas mãos seguram as minhas e ele as prende a cima da minha cabeça.

– Edward... – ele me olha nos olhos por um longo segundo antes de baixar a cabeça de volta a meu pescoço.

Seu controle parece se dissipar e seus beijos ficam mais intensos, sinto-o morder meu ombro e ele se acomoda no meio da minhas pernas, levando com a mão livre minha perna a seu quadril e eu faço a mesma com a outra, puxando-o para baixo e gememos com o contato.

– Eu te amo – ele diz, a verdade clara em seus olhos e eu sorrio.

– Eu também te amo... – ele devolve o sorriso e sem mais delongas está dentro de mim.

Perco o ar por um momento, como sempre acontecia quando estávamos unidos e ele tem seu próprio tempo para se acalmar, mas não leva muito tempo para começar seus movimentos.

Eu fecho os olhos, presa em meu próprio prazer, na sensação que se espalhava por meu baixo ventre e se concentrava em uma parte especifica do meu corpo. Eu podia sentir meu coração acelerado, a respiração ofegante como a sua e a cada vez que entrava em mim era como ir ao céu e voltar.

Por um momento tudo parece sair da minha cabeça... O medo, a angustia, a impotência que eu sentia... Tudo, ele levou tudo com ele e eu não podia sentir mais nada.

– Abra os olhos – disse e imediatamente o fiz.

Suas investidas se tornaram mais rápidas e eu sabia que ele estava perto, eu também estava, foi por isso que não demorou muito para sua mão tocar meu centro pulsante, massageando rudemente meu clitóris fazendo-me soltar um grito com a sensação, vindo em poucos segundos em sua mão.

Ele soltou um grunhido alto, seus músculos enrijecendo antes de relaxarem completamente e seu corpo cai sobre o meu quando ele chegou a sua própria libertação. Fecho os olhos envolvendo os braços ao seu redor enquanto ouvia e sentia sua respiração ofegante em meu ombro.

Sei que amanhã tudo vai ser diferente, mais uma vez vou ter que mentir e tudo que peço é que ele me perdoe.

Eu amo-o tanto e também estou assustada com o que pode acontecer, algo inesperado e sem controle.

Estou com _medo._

Estou com tanto medo que quero desistir, mas não posso desistir de Ryan e Louise. Eles foram os únicos que restaram, eu já havia abandonado meus pais, minha irmã, meu marido... Mas dessa vez, somente dessa vez não posso mais fugir, dessa vez vou fazer algo que havia esquecido há anos como fazer. Vou lutar.

Então me perdoe.

– Tudo bem? – Edward pergunta depois de algum tempo e fecho os olhos por um segundo antes de assentir.

 _Você está bem Bella?_

 _..._

 _5 minutos_

Em apenas 5 minutos eu iria entrar na casa de James.

Se eu estava assustada? Definitivamente sim. Se eu queria volta atrás? Com certeza. Se eu podia? Infelizmente não.

Stevens estava monitorando tudo, segundo ele eu estaria segura a todo o momento, mas isso não era o bastante para me acalmar e por agora essa era minha missão. Me acalmar. Como se isso fosse algo fácil.

– Você está pronta? – Steve perguntou alguns segundos depois e respirei fundo antes de assentir.

– Estou

Estou prestes a sair do carro decidida a acabar com tudo isso quando meu celular toca.

É Edward.

Sei que tenho que desligar, que não vou suportar ouvir sua voz agora sem desmoronar, mas eu não consigo.

– _Bella, onde você está?_ – sua voz está urgente e preocupada. Eu não respondo, não _consigo_ responder. – _Por favor, diga-me que você não está onde estou pensando._

– Edward... Eu... – fecho os olhos com força quando escuto o barulho de algo batendo contra parede.

 _– Não! Bella, não faça isso!_ – implora desesperado e balanço a cabeça, mesmo que sei que ele não está vendo.

– Eu não posso.

 _– Não faça isso Bella! Por favor..._

– Me desculpe – murmuro. – Mas eu não posso, eu... Eu tenho que acabar com isso Edward.

 _– Nós vamos acabar com isso Bella. Você prometeu para mim, você prometeu que iriamos fazer isso juntos._

– Me desculpe – repito, as lágrimas ardendo em meus olhos. – Eu tenho que ir.

Desligo sem esperar uma resposta e limpo os olhos com o dorso da mão.

 _Agora não._ Agora não posso cair, apenas agora seja forte e enfrente o que tem que enfrentar. Então, por favor... _Agora não Bella._

Levanto a cabeça e percebo a presença de Stevens. Ele me olhava com um sorriso triste e o rosto cansado.

– Você sabe o porquê eu quis ajudar você? – ele pergunta quando olho-o e balanço a cabeça. – Não foi apenas por meu senso de justiça, claro que fiquei irritado quando Aro me dispensou, mas isso não me importou tanto... Não até ela me procurar. Esme Cullen.

Meus olhos aumentam em surpresa e ele sorri.

– Ela me pediu para não falar nada a você, mas acho um pouco injusto não saber o quanto ela está te ajudando.

Eu não sei o que dizer, não podia acreditar que Esme estava ajudando. Que ela finalmente estava me dando a chance de consertar tudo.

– Obrigada – digo e ele escolhe os ombros.

– Só faço meu trabalho – sorrimos e ele coloca uma expressão seria. – Pronta?

Respiro fundo e assinto antes de sair do carro.

A casa que James mandou o endereço ficava um pouco longe da cidade e de difícil acesso, mas não me surpreende ao ver a enorme casa de dois andares.

Stevens e seu pessoal tomaram seus postos e eu caminhei sozinha em direção a casa.

Por um segundo hesito antes de tocar a campainha, mas então lembro o _porquê_ estou fazendo e isso é o bastante para me fazer seguir em frente.

A porta abre poucos segundos depois e aperto a mão em punho ao ver seu rosto, um sorriso se espalhando por seus lábios quando me vê.

– _Bella..._ – diz arqueando uma sobrancelha. – Você veio.

Levou tudo de mim para não ter que socar sua cara, mas por fim não o fiz.

– É claro que viria – disse, ensaiando um sorriso para oferecer e ele abre a porta.

– Entre – disse abrindo espaço e tomo um ar profundo antes de o fazer.

Ouço a porta fechar e ele está atrás de mim.

– Estou um pouco surpreso – diz antes de tomar a frente e andar até a sala e sou obrigada a segui-lo.

– Por quê?

– Pensei que você gostasse do... Como era mesmo o nome dele? – parou, virando-se para trás e me avaliando com o olhar. _– Edward._

Por um segundo esqueço de como respirar e sou impelida a dar um passo para trás, mas não o faço.

– Ele não é bom o bastante para mim – minto e sinto nojo das minhas palavras. – Ele não é... Você.

Ele sorri e respiro aliviada.

– Sempre soube que um dia iria perceber isso querida – disse aproximando-se de mim e leva a mão ao meu rosto, tocando minha face.

Eu tenho que sair daqui. Não vou conseguir aguentar muito tempo, não com ele me tocando e fazendo-me sentir nojo de mim mesma.

– Como o fez? – murmuro levantando os olhos para ele, tocando o gravador escondido dentro do bolso do sobretudo.

– Você quer dizer roubar meu pai e colocar toca culpa em você? – pergunto e engulo em seco antes de assentir. – Estou um pouco decepcionado na verdade, foi muito mais fácil do que eu pensava.

Ele se vira de volta a sala e pega um copo de bebida em cima mesa do centro, balançando-a antes de tomar um pequeno gole.

– Meu pai precisa tomar mais cuidado – disse, os olhos presos ao copo. – Entrar na sua sala e roubar aquele dinheiro foi à coisa mais fácil que eu já fiz.

– E o tema da revista? – murmuro sentindo meu coração mais acelerado do que nunca e ele vira o olhar para mim.

– Eu conheci uma antiga amiga sua... Renata – disse e balanço a cabeça afirmativamente. – Ela estava um pouco chateada com você demitindo-a, então resolveu me ajudar.

Algo não estava certo, faltava alguém, qual o papel de Jane em tudo isso?

Mas eu não podia perguntar a ele sem que desconfiasse.

– E onde ela está agora? – olhei em volta ele deu de ombros.

– Eu não sei, ela apenas pegou sua parte do dinheiro e sumiu. – ele bebeu em um gole só a bebida e se levantou, caminhando em minha direção. – Já que esclarecemos tudo... O que acha de comemorarmos?

– Comemorar? – dou um passo para trás e ele abre um sorriso malicioso.

– Sim. Você está livre dos pestinhas e do maridinho... Podemos ir embora – ele me encurrala entre a parede e seu corpo e fecho os olhos por um segundo, minhas mãos tremendo. – O que acha? Somente eu e você...

Levou tudo de mim para olhar em seus olhos e forçar um sorriso em uma tentativa de não demostrar o quanto tremendo eu estava.

– Eu acho uma ótima ideia, mas antes preciso passar na minha casa e pegar minha... Roupas.

– Embora eu ache a ideia de você sem qualquer rupa tentadora – disse passando sua mão por meu pescoço. – Acho que você tem razão.

Suspiro de alivio me afastando mais rapidamente possível de perto do seu corpo e ensaio um sorriso para ele antes de me virar em direção a porta.

– Isabella – diz quando estou prestes a abrir a porta e congelo. – Não demore a voltar.

– Não vou – digo sem me virar e saio. O alivio me dominando a cada passo que dou para longe daquela casa.

Então era isso.

Finalmente. Finalmente eu _consegui._

* * *

 _E agora? O que será que vai acontecer?_


End file.
